


One Night

by kinneyddicted



Category: Glee, Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, Top Puck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyddicted/pseuds/kinneyddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck and Kurt had a one night stand. Kurt got pregnant but he decided not to tell Puck because of some circumstances. Kurt thought it would be easy, until he fell for Puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Tony and Maxxie.

"I don't even know why I agreed to go with you," Kurt Hummel protested as he wove his way through sweaty bodies towards the refreshment table, his stepbrother Finn Hudson, followed him closely.

"I told you, Rachel is busy with her Broadway rehearsals and you're the only person I can rely to with this kind of thing," Finn said as they both successfully maneuvered their way to the refreshment table.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he took a swig from a bottled water he swiped from the table. "I thought this is some kind of a corporate party," Kurt said as his eyes scanned the ballroom which turned to a huge dance floor complete with strobe lights and other whatnots you only see in clubs. "This place looks like a sleazy night club."

"Sssshh, someone might hear you," Finn warned with a glare. Kurt rolled his eyes again, as if somebody would hear them over the loud music. "My boss's boss's son threw this party and I don't need you commenting like that."

His stepbrother could really be a wuss if he wanted to. "Lighten up Finn, your boss is not going to fire you because of that."

"Just consider this as a celebration because you finally got a job," Finn said, ignoring his comment as he absently swirl the content of his cup. True as what Finn said, Kurt was really psyched finally getting a job in New York. After he had graduated from NYU, he had flown back to Lima to manage their tire shop for a year so his dad could take the year off and just enjoy his marriage with Finn's mom. After the one year rest, his dad had insisted that he should go and pursue his dreams. And after much pleading and long conversations with his dad and new mom, Carol, he had found himself flying to New York and staying with Finn while he looked for a job and after two weeks of being jobless, he finally scored one from a fashion magazine company as the fashion editor's assistant, not much but a good start.

"Thank you very much Finn but celebrating in a mock night club isn't what I'm thinking of," Kurt said matter-of-factly and Finn just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mock night club?" Someone said from behind and Kurt almost choked on his water from surprise. "I'm really beginning to think that I really have a bad taste," the voice added.

Kurt slowly turned around and his jaw dropped in awe when his eyes met the most beautiful hazel eyes he'd seen in a long time. And the owner of those beautiful eyes also owned a drool-worthy face. And of course it would be too good to be true if that face also has a wonderful body so Kurt let his eyes travel on the stranger's body and he stifled a gasp because he couldn't believe that someone so gorgeous like this stranger still existed. The stranger in question was wearing a white v-neck tee which clung to him perfectly over classic denim which accentuated strong thighs.

The stranger smirked at him. "Noah Puckerman," he said coolly as he extended a tanned hand in his direction. Kurt stared at it like he was offered a bundle of cash. And before he could take it, his overly tall stepbrother took it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Puckerman," Finn said politely and Kurt noticed that Finn was giving him the eye as if telling him to behave. "Finn Hudson. And this is my stepbrother Kurt Hummel."

Noah Puckerman flashed a smile at their direction, showing off white set of perfect teeth. "Just call me Puck," he said coolly.

Kurt was about to open his mouth to say something intelligible but Puck was already sauntering his way towards a blonde girl.

"God Kurt, sometimes you need to shut that mouth of yours," Finn said in an exasperated tone.

"What did I do?" he asked, his eyes still on Puck's retreating back.

"That guy," Finn said, pausing dramatically as he pointed his finger at Puck's direction. "Is the son of Gerald Puckerman, as in Puckerman Inc."

"Your point?"

"He's the son of my boss's boss and you just insulted his taste."

Kurt's mouth formed an O. "Chill Finn, that's not going to be a basis if they wanted to get you fired."

Finn looked at him like he said something really offensive. For the love of Prada, when did Finn become so insecure about his job?

"Look, to make you feel better, I'll go talk to him and apologize. Happy?"

Finn nodded. "Don't be a smart ass though."

Kurt faked a smile at him. "You're welcome Finn," he said sarcastically as he started to navigate his way towards the eye candy.

***puckandkurt***

"Puck stop, please," Kurt said as he pushed Puck's chest with all his might. Ten minutes ago, he was apologizing to Puck about his night club comment. He was grateful that Puck was cool about it then after which, he just found himself dancing with him on the dance floor and now they were making out at a secluded spot in the huge ballroom. He was not the type who kissed strangers he just met but could you blame him for not being able to resist Puck?

He could still feel Puck's arms around his waist but he was grateful that Puck stopped devouring his lips. He needed some time to breathe and to think.

"You're not gay right?" Kurt asked and for a moment, he saw something passed Puck's brown eyes. Finn was right, he should learn how to shut up.

A smirk formed on Puck's full lips before he answered Kurt with a chaste kiss. "Does it matter?"

Kurt wanted to scream, yes it does but his better judgment told him to just shut up and enjoy this make out session with the hottest guy in the room. Puck made a move to kiss him again but he stopped him. Okay, he was still a prude after all but damn it, he needed to know something first.

"Why me? There are a lot of girls out there. Pretty ones to be exact."

Puck ran his hand on the small of his back and he couldn't help but shiver in pleasure then he leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "They're pretty but not hot like you."

***puckandkurt***

Kurt was now inside a huge bedroom and he knew that somehow, he was making one of the biggest mistakes of his life but moments like this were hard to come by so he just had to enjoy every minute of it. And of course, everybody was entitled to their own personal craziness once in their life, right?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Puck asked as he unbuckled his belt. The party was over an hour ago and he told Finn that he was going to stay for a while to "talk" to a newly made friend. Kurt's throat was dry so he just nodded. "I don't want to force you or anything."

Kurt was torn between running for the door and stripping Puck of his clothes. Damn it, he was old enough to make decisions, be it intelligent or stupid. He slowly stood up from the bed and stepped closer to Puck as he helped him stripped down his shirt, then his pants, then finally, his boxers. Puck smiled at him lazily as he cupped his chin with his right hand and gave him a slow searing kiss which left him breathless.

"Your turn," Puck said in a sexy voice, as he slowly unbuttoned Kurt's dress shirt while he kissed the exposed skin inch by inch. Then Puck slowly stripped down his skinny jeans and Kurt was now only protected by his red skimpy briefs.

Kurt's body was on fire as Puck flicked his tongue on his hardened nipple and when he felt Puck's hands slipped inside his briefs to cup his naked ass, he let out a moan which was quickly stifled when Puck's mouth found his again, sucking on his lower lip gently.

"Just say no and I will let you go home," Puck said huskily as he continued to suck on the curve of Kurt's neck.

Was he kidding? This was going to be the most epic one night stand in the history of one night stand. Kurt knew that if he said no, he was going to miss something really good. And how could he possibly think straight when Puck's talented mouth was all over him? It also didn't help that Puck continued to knead on his bare ass.

"Shut up and just do it," Kurt said, his mind completely clouded in lust. And Puck readily obeyed.

***puckandkurt***

Kurt threw his head on the pillow as he body arched to meet Puck's furious thrusting. It was now finally happening, Puck was pounding on him like a starved man and Kurt's lithe body could only obey. Both of his legs were lying atop on either side of Puck's muscular shoulder and Puck was gripping on his thighs hard.

"Ohgod Puck, there, please," Kurt mumbled as Puck's member brushed on his sweet spot every thrust. "Hnnngg Puuuck." Kurt moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, letting his body feel the pleasure.

"You feel so fucking good babe." Puck whispered as he sucked a bruise on Kurt's shoulder. He then wrapped his hand around Kurt's member and pumped on it in line with his thrusting.

Kurt's body shuddered and he knew he was close to the edge then he let out a soft whimper when he finally came. After a few hard thrusts, Puck followed as he buried his face on the crook of Kurt's neck and Kurt felt his warm breath, which sent shivers down his spine.

Puck slowly pulled out then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips as he spooned him from behind. Kurt could feel Puck buried his face on his hair.

"Hmmm, smells so good," Puck whispered and Kurt couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes and eventually fell to a dreamless sleep.

***puckandkurt***

"Kurt." Kurt slowly opened a crusted eye when he heard a sexy voice calling out his name.

"Kurt, wake up," the voice said and he felt a finger nudging the side of his waist. Kurt slowly turned on the bed and saw a smirking Puck looking at him.

"Hey, morning," he said shyly as memories of last night floated in his still sleepy brain.

"Time for you to go," Puck said coolly and Kurt's mouth dropped open then it hit him. Of course, this was just a conquest. How stupid of him to think there was something special between the two of them.

"Oh yeah of course," Kurt said, a lump forming in his throat. Damn Kurt, don't you dare cry. He weakly stood up from the bed, his backside still sore from last night then he stooped carefully to pick up his clothes and wore them quickly.

"It was nice meeting you Kurt," Puck said from the bed. Kurt didn't even bother to turn around to look at his smug face.

"Yeah, me too," Kurt said almost inaudibly as he almost sprinted to the door then he stopped when Puck called out. Maybe he was going to ask for his number. He turned around.

"You forgot your jacket," Puck said as he pointed something on the floor.

So much for hope. Kurt thought as he picked up his jacket, tears stinging his eyes as he run out of the room quickly.

The joys of morning after.


	2. Morning After

"Cheers Puckerman!" Chad Murray, Puck's best friend said as he shoulder checked him as they walked together down the hall to their respective offices. "Heard you scored last night."

Puck just raised an eyebrow at him as he tightened the knot of his neck tie. "How did you know?"

Chad chuckled and Puck realized that Chad was just baiting on him to spill his latest conquest. Crap, why did Chad have to bring that up? Now, his brain was filled of soft porcelain skin, vanilla lips and apple scented hair.

"Bro are you blushing?" Chad asked as they both stopped in front a door with a signage that said, Noah Puckerman Executive Vice President.

Fuck. He quickly turned the knob and stumbled inside, Chad at his heels.

"No," he said flatly as he walked around his desk and sat on his state of the art chair. "And I believe you should be in your office right now Murray."

Chad just smirked at him. "So how was it?" he asked with a wriggled of his eyebrows.

"None of your business," Puck said grumpily as he snatched his desk phone and dialed his secretary's extension number. He froze mid dial when he was reminded of Kurt's soft moans. Crap, what an unlikely timing? What the flying fuck was happening to him? He slammed back the phone on its cradle and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Itching for a second round? So what she like? A college chick or a career woman?"

Puck huffed in defeat. Chad wouldn't give up if he wouldn't spill anything.

"He's about twenty something I think," he said and Chad eyes went wide not because his best friend was not used to him sleeping with the same sex, it was because he hadn't done it for a long time.

"Well I hope that this is just a one time thing," Chad said meaningfully and Puck understood and he knew Chad was talking about a one night stand which happened three years ago. He made the mistake of sleeping with the girl twice which turned the girl psycho stalker on him.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, too bad," he mumbled. Because Kurt fucking Hummel was one great catch but he couldn't allow himself to go deeper no matter how fucking insanely delicious Kurt was when they had sex, because that was just a one time thing. It was pointless to go beyond that. And it's not like they would meet again.

"Well bro, I got to go. There's a newly hired assistant in my department," Chad said as he waved goodbye and shut the door behind him.

Puck stared at the door but his mind was somewhere else. "Too bad," he muttered as Kurt's intoxicating smell floated in his memory.

***puckandkurt***

"What's that?" Finn asked from the breakfast table, pointing at the direction of his neck. He was still wearing a robe when he padded out of Finn's guest room.

Kurt automatically raised his hand to his neck and blood suddenly rushed to his face. Crap crap crap. Finn saw his hickeys. He quickly turned around to go back to the room, hoping that Finn was too slow to recognize the hickeys.

"Jesus Kurt, did you hook up with someone last night?" Finn said a bit too loud.

"Gosh Finn, can you be any louder?" Kurt scoffed and he raised the collar of the robe to cover his neck. "And I believe I'm old enough to decide if I wanted to hook up with somebody."

Finn stuffed the rest of his toast in his mouth, chewed fast and swallowed before turning back to Kurt. "Crap I should have known when you told me to get lost." Honestly, it was adorable when Finn tried to play the big brother part but it was annoying at this moment. "Who is he?"

Kurt instantly turned red when Puck's solid abs floated in his brain. "God Finn, do you have to ask that?"

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Is he somebody I know?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply. "It's Noah Puckerman."

"What?" Finn asked incredulously. "Are you fucking serious?"

Kurt nodded and Finn's face darkened. "Did he use protection? I mean you know.." Finn trailed off and Kurt knew instantly what Finn was scared of. His stepbrother knew that he was one of the few who could get pregnant. Kurt was ecstatic about it but it was something that he didn't like to dwell on much often.

"Of course. I'm not stupid Finn." Kurt said indignantly.

"Stay away from him. He's bad news." Finn said and Kurt took his words seriously because Finn stayed much longer in New York than him. Of course Finn would know something like that since the Puckermans were quite a celebrity in the Big Apple. "He has reputations with girls and gays alike and those were not something to be proud of."

Once again, Kurt was amused of Finn's over reaction to certain things but then, he had to trust his stepbrother with things like this because Finn was much experienced in the city than him.

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna bump into him again." Kurt said as he chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip. Holy Armani, of course he wanted to bump into him again. You know, to have a little talk over coffee maybe, but then, crap, Puck didn't even ask for his number.

"Right." Finn muttered. "And I think you should go prepare yourself. It's your first day at work, right?"

Kurt's eyes went wide. He almost forgot and now, he was way behind his moisturizing routine.

***puckandkurt***

"Kurt Hummel." The blond receptionist said as she handed him a manila envelope and his employee ID. "Welcome to the jungle." She joked as she adjusted her Bluetooth earpiece. "I am Quinn Fabray by the way." She introduced as she extended a slender arm in his direction.

Kurt flashed her a smile as he took her hand for a handshake. "Jungle huh?"

"Wait until you meet the VP. He's nas-tay." Quinn said, stretching the word nasty for emphasis. "But of course, he's always locked up in his office so you wouldn't have to worry." She added cheerfully.

Kurt laughed nervously as he clutched the envelope to his chest. "Well, nice meeting you Quinn but I have to get going or I'll be late, not a good impression."

Quinn nodded and gave him a smile as she shooed him away. When he was finally alone with his thoughts, he took the opportunity to check on his surroundings. The place was really chic with its wall to wall paintings and expensive carpeting. Kurt smiled inwardly as he silently congratulated himself for landing a job in this place. He was sure one lucky bitch. He then continued to navigate his way to his department and when he turned to a corner, he almost bumped into a muscular chest covered in expensive tweed jacket.

"Oh sorry." Kurt muttered as his eyes landed on a very familiar face.

"Puck." He mumbled.

"Do you know him bro?" A blonde guy asked at the same time. Kurt didn't even notice that Puck had someone with him because he was too mesmerized.

Puck's face was masked with something Kurt couldn't fathom and when Puck opened his mouth to say something, Kurt wished he was somewhere else. Anywhere but here.

"Excuse me. Do I know you?" Puck asked matter-of-factly.

Kurt swallowed the lump forming in his throat. What a fucking bastard. 'You fucking moaned my name last night and you don't remember me?' Kurt thought but he couldn't say it out loud. Not when he knew he was melting in embarrassment.

"I well…I" Kurt stuttered and Puck frowned at him. Kurt's chest tightened.

"C'mon Chad, we'll be late for the board meeting." Puck said as he motioned to his companion. "And by the way.." Puck paused as he reached out to him for his ID which dangled from his neck. "…Kurt Hummel." Puck read then slowly looked at him. "It's Mr. Puckerman to you." Then he dropped his ID and walked away with the blonde guy.

Kurt could only stare at Puck's retreating back and wonder if he was still on his bed and dreaming because he so wanted right now to wake up but the tightening of his chest and the stinging of his eyes told him that this was anything but a dream.

He felt his knees weakened when the reality crashed before his eyes when he realized something he forgot to realize last blissful night.

He gave up his virginity to an asshole.


	3. After Effect

Kurt couldn't imagine how he survived his first day at work without bawling his eyes out. The humiliation, and not to mention the pain, he felt when Puck pretended (yes, he was very sure that he just pretended) he didn't know him was too much for him to bear. How could something he thought was beautiful could be so callous like that? He was now torn between quitting his job and showing Puck that he was not affected by the menacing act earlier. Of course, quitting his job would be the last option since he was now trying to live on his own, well he was living with his stepbrother but this was a start. Had he known that he would be working with Noah Puckerman before he met him, he would definitely not sleep with him but fate had a sick sense of humor. Style'n Magazine was owned by Puckerman Inc. He silently cursed himself for not paying attention on his research about his target job.

"How's your first day at work?" Finn asked as soon as he stepped in the house and Kurt almost jumped a foot from his seat. He was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Finn's car as it parked in the driveway. "You looked like someone stole your virginity."

If his brother only knew. "Wow, that's clever Finn." He said flatly and Finn didn't miss the tone of his voice.

"Kurt what happened? Did they fire you on your first day? I told you to save your bitchiness for Lima, this is – "

"I saw Noah Puckerman again."

"No shit." Finn hissed as he loosened his neck tie. "Where?"

Kurt gritted his teeth before he replied. "Apparently, their family owned the magazine I'm working for and he's in the same building as I am."

"So did he…" Finn trailed off and Kurt somehow knew the next words so he saved his stepbrother from hurting him further.

"Remember?" Kurt supplied. "Of course he did but he just pretended he didn't. Bastard." A sexy bastard but a bastard no less. "I felt like a cheap whore or something. " Kurt added with a shake of his head. He promised himself he would not cry over some guy who didn't even care. It was not worth his tears.

"You really can't trust people like him." Finn said as walked towards him and gave his left shoulder a squeeze. "Just say the word and I'm gonna beat the hell out of him." He added quite seriously.

Kurt chuckled despite the heaviness in his chest. Well, truth be told, he was really affected with what Puck said that morning no matter how hard he tried to deny it. It was like Puck had this magical effect on him that he couldn't fathom.

"No need for that." He said as he gave Finn a wide smile. This was one of the moments he was really thankful to have Finn as a stepbrother. "Besides, I heard he's going out of the country for two weeks starting tomorrow so I wouldn't have to worry bumping to him soon."

Finn shrugged in relief. "Well, just stay away from him and pretend like you also didn't remember him or something. It's his lost anyway, he's missing something really fabulous."

This time, Kurt laughed out loud. He never quite imagined that Finn would say the word fabulous. That was too gay for Finn. Finn threw him a questioning glance.

"You just said fabulous. Am I rubbing my gayness on you?"

Finn didn't answer but just proceeded to ruffle his hair and Kurt shoved him playfully as a revenge. Yep, nothing like a brotherly bonding to make him forget about Noah Puckerman and his guns even just for a while.

***puckandkurt***

"Yes, that was him but I'm not going to give you details." Puck said in defeat as he emptied a packet of sugar on his frappe. He decided to drag Chad out of the office for coffee. He needed some distraction when he bumped into Kurt that morning. It wouldn't be such a big surprise if he was not thinking about how Kurt's skin felt so soft underneath him or how shapely those long legs were. But then, the sexiest guy he'd seen in the long time just materialized in front of him and of course he made the stupidest thing of pretending he didn't know him.

Chad smirked at him as he sipped on his iced mochaccino. "Well he's pretty. Wondered what he saw in you."

Puck pretended to smack him with a newspaper. "Who can resist me?" He said smugly and Chad rolled his eyes at him.

"Seriously dude. Why did you pretend you don't know him? I mean did you see his face? He looked like a kid who was told Christmas will be cancelled this year. That's a major ass attitude you put right there bro."

Well, Puck seriously thought of running back to Kurt and apologized but the Puckasaurus didn't roll that way. And it was like he owed anything to Kurt. For him, it was just sex and the reason why he slept with the same sex was because after the sex-a-thon, no conversations, no call me 'kay and no whispered promises. Only pure fun and a lot of orgasms. So why bother with Kurt?

"Just be nice to him. Don't be a major asshole or he might quit his job and I will lose one of the best people I have. Seriously, that Hummel kid has potentials."

"Right." He said absently as his mind wandered off to the time he was kissing those vanilla flavored lips and Kurt was making cute little noises at the back of his throat. Just thinking about him gave him a hard on. Good Lord, what was happening to him? It seemed like Kurt had made a permanent place on his brain.

"Good thing you'll be in Spain for a couple weeks. You have time to think." Chad said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Time to think what?" He asked.

"If you want to have a second round with him and buy him flowers. It's written all over your smug face."

"Shut up." Puck snarled, eliciting a laugh from Chad. "You know that's not possible."

"Are your parents still on it?" Chad asked, turning serious all of a sudden and all Puck could do was nod. "That's full of crap you know."

Puck breathed deeply. "I know but it's not like I can do anything about it. That's part of the business."

"Well, that's still bull."

Puck shook his head. "Let's not talk about it okay."

Chad nodded. "Right, right. Let's go back to Kurt. Does he moan like a pornstar?"

Puck squeezed his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Someone really had to remind him on why Chad became his best friend. This would be a long day.

***puckandkurt***

It had been two weeks since Kurt started his work at Style'n and he was thankful to the fashion gods that those two weeks were Puck free. He was able to work calmly and with full concentration. But of course, fun time would eventually come to an end because the big boss would be flying home tomorrow for some big event. He was not really sure about the event but everybody in the office was invited to attend. His boss, Adam, specifically told him to attend much to his hesitation. Adam said that the event would be awesome and if he was lucky, he might spot some famous celebrities. Oh well, whatever.

Kurt was now busy preparing breakfast for him and Finn and when he was about to crack the eggs for the French toast he was making, he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach and something bitter was making its way to his mouth and next thing he knew, he was puking his guts out in the toilet bowl.

The retching sound he made probably woke up Finn because suddenly, he felt a large hand stroking his back and a glass of water was pushed in his free hand, while the other was gripping hard on the side of the bowl.

"Are you okay? Do you need a doctor or something?" Finn asked as soon as he was okay enough to stand up and walked wobbly to the living room.

Kurt shook his head because he was quite sure what was happening to him. He'd been dreading it for a week when he had an occasional dizzy spells. The puking was the clincher he was waiting for.

"Are you sure? Because I can call mom if – "

Kurt cut him off with a wave of hand. "I'm fine. I just need some rest."

"I can call Rachel, she has some doctor friends – "

"I think I'm pregnant Finn." Finn immediately turned pale at his revelation.

***puckandkurt***

"Kurt, what taking you so long?" Kurt heard Finn shouted through the bathroom door. A while ago, when Finn was calmed enough, he went out to buy a pregnancy test kit from a nearby drugstore. They were both freaking out but Finn was the one sober enough to buy the kit.

Now he was in the bathroom and waiting for the result of the test. After a few minutes of agonizing wait, he snatched the kit from the sink and breathed slowly then he peeked at the result.

His dad's going to kill him. His baby boy was knocked up.


	4. Oh

"So how did it happen? I mean he used protection right?" Finn asked as he reached for the bowl of mashed potatoes and scooped a healthy serving on his plate. Kurt suddenly wished he'd eaten first and not waited for Finn because he didn't want to dwell on this conversation right now. It was awkward even with Finn.

"Yeah but he might have missed wearing one at one point." Kurt said absently then instantly recognized what he just said from the look of shock etched on Finn's face. 'Oh stupid stupid Kurt.' He thought.

"At one point? So you had sex with him more than once that night?" Finn asked point-blank.

"Oh my God Finn, can we not talk about it?" He said, putting heavy emphasis on the word not. And just like that, the memory of that night floated back in his brain. Finn was right, they did it more than once, they did it thrice to be exact. He remembered Puck woke him up at around late midnight by licking the side of his neck and next thing he knew, Puck had trailed soft kisses on his spinal column and he had gripped hard on the headboard as Puck pounded on him from behind and after that mind blowing sex, he and Puck took a shower together which of course led to another sex. He was not sure if that night was still categorized as a one night stand when they did it thrice.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Finn asked, breaking in his thoughts. God, Finn must have probably read his face. He immediately felt his face grew hot.

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently. "I told you, let's not talk about it okay?" He added as he stabbed his mac and cheese repeatedly.

Finn just shrugged then turned serious with his next question, "Are you gonna keep it?" Kurt automatically placed his right hand on his stomach protectively.

"Of course Finn. What kind of question is that?" He replied defensively. The moment he found out he was pregnant, he decided that he would keep it no matter what. He knew that it would be tough but he knew that somehow, he could get through it successfully.

"The kind which will make you think that this is not a fairytale world for you. How will you explain to your dad? And most importantly, how will you tell Noah Puckerman?"

"I'm not gonna tell Puck about my pregnancy." Kurt said, biting his lower lip. What for? So that Puck could humiliate him again? No. Never would he allow himself to feel that way again.

"You should tell him." Finn said with a lot of conviction. "He has the right to know." Wow. Since when did his stepbrother become so levelheaded? And how did this conversation turned like this? "I hate the bastard for what he did to you but it's no use to kill him since he's the father of your kid." Finn added as an afterthought. And Kurt felt a tingling sensation in his stomach when it hit him that he was carrying Noah Puckerman's baby. He couldn't explain the feeling but it gave him extreme calmness. It was weird.

"I don't know Finn. I'm confused . All I want right now is to think of ways on how I'm gonna tell dad about this." He admitted and just thinking about it made him so nervous. How would he tell his protective dad?

'Hi dad, you know that I don't have a boyfriend right? But guess what, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandpa soon. Isn't that wonderful?' If only he could say those words to his dad but of course, there was no freaking way that the conversation would flow that way.

Suddenly, a loud ringing sound pierced the air and Kurt watched as Finn fumbled with his mobile phone, dropping his spoon on the bowl of corn soup, splattering some of its content on the table.. 'Great job Finn.' He thought sarcastically. Some things never change. Finn was still a slob.

"Yeah, he's fine. Okay, wait." Finn said on the receiver then he motioned at him to take the phone. Kurt gave him a questioning glare. Finn covered the receiver with his large hand. "It's mom, she wants to talk you."

"What? Why?" Oh God. Finn might have told his mom and then Carol told his dad. He was so going to kill Finn first degree. "Did you tell her?" He asked through gritted it. Slowly and painfully, Finn nodded. For the love of Armani, Finn really did have a death wish. He weakly took Finn's phone and slowly placed it on his left ear.

"Kurt, we need to talk." It was his dad and he sounded really angry.

'Kill me now.' Kurt thought glumly.

***puckandkurt***

Kurt just finished wearing his ensemble for tonight's party which comprised of a white long sleeved tight dress shirt with wide collars, showing off his flawless shoulders, and a pair of black skinny jeans and knee length brown boots. The bottom of his jeans were stuffed inside the boots which accentuated how long his legs were and modesty aside, he looked damn great. Well, he had to look amazing because of his mission. He then uncapped his lip gloss and just as he was about to apply it, the doorbell rung.

"Coming." He said as he quickly run downstairs towards the door. When he opened it, a slender pretty blonde guy jumped into his arms.

"BB, I missed you!" The blonde guy exclaimed and it turned out that it was Maxxie Oliver, his gay best friend since the beginning of time.

"Max!" Kurt said excitedly as he attacked his best friend with a tight hug. He couldn't believe that his best friend was here with him. God knew how badly he needed a friend right now and Finn wasn't exactly counted as one since he's his stepbrother. "What are you doing here?" He asked as soon as he released Maxxie. For all he knew, his best friend was busy with their family business back in Lima. Leaving Maxxie in Lima was one of the toughest things he had to deal with but of course, his best friend was the first one to push him to reach his dreams.

"Finn called me and told me that you needed me right now. And I'm badly hurt because why didn't you call me in the first place?" Maxxie said with a pout but he knew that it was just an act. Maxxie rarely got mad him but then initially, he decided not to tell Maxxie because he wanted to have a clear mind first before he spill the beans but of course, he would eventually tell him and of course, once again, Finn had stepped in first. Could you kill a person twice? Because if he could, he would be charged double murder on single person.

He grabbed Maxxie's hand and led him inside the living room and explained to him what happened in rapid succession because he had a party to attend to. Maxxie, on the other hand, being a good friend, just listened intently without interrupting.

"Dad was furious about it but said that it already happened and he wants to have a grandchild anyway so he forgave me."

"I'm sensing a but there." Maxxie said and Kurt couldn't help but beam at his best friend. Maxxie knew him to well.

Kurt nodded. "But he told me that I have to tell Puck or else, he will fly here with his shot gun and will be the one to tell Puck. I told him that it would just complicate things but you know my dad."

Maxxie nodded knowingly. "So that is why you looked so fabulous right now." He said as he gestured at him. "You have a mission."

"You know me too well." Kurt flashed a grin at him but deep inside, he was really nervous. How would he tell Puck? It was not like he had a real talk with him before. Hell, the last time, Puck totally humiliated him and he knew it wouldn't be so different this time. But it was now or never. Dealing with his dad was much scarier than dealing with the handsome bastard.

"Well I have a plus one. Wanna come?" Kurt asked Maxxie as he adjusted his black scarf on his neck.

"Don't have to ask me twice."

***puckandkurt***

'So he has to look really beautiful tonight.'Puck thought as he stared at Kurt from his seat, a glass of champagne in his hand. Why did that tease have to look that way on a night like this? A night that would make or break of his life. He decided not to dwell on it that much and let his eyes drunk on the beauty before him. 'Kurt Hummel is really one sexy bitch.' He thought as his brain reminded him on how soft Kurt's skin was under his lips. 'Right Puckerman, are you getting hooked on him?' He asked himself as he downed the rest of his champagne.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to present. He turned around and saw the six foot four frame of his brother Tony.

"Hey bro, hoe days will soon be over." Tony greeted with a smirk as he pulled him into a hug. Puck chuckled at his brother's greetings as he squeezed back. If Noah Puckerman was a bad ass, Tony Puckerman was twice as much.

"How's Ohio? Slept already with all the girls there?" Puck asked jokingly as Tony punched him on the shoulder playfully. "How's your classes?" Tony was in his senior year at Ohio State University.

"Same old." Tony answered as he grabbed two glasses of wine from a passing waiter. "Classes are getting boring." He said as he pushed a glass at him.

Puck shook his head. "You could easily go to Yale but you chose Ohio State."

Tony shrugged. "Anything to piss dad. Anyway, are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Do I have a choice?" Puck asked back and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You're losing your badassery Puck." His brother said matter-of-factly. "You'll miss the fun of being a bachelor. You're just twenty-five bro." Tony added as Puck watched him ogled at the ass of girl who just passed by. He smirked. His brother was definitely just like him.

Puck was about to reply when his words got stuck in his throat when he saw a figure approaching. The figure was getting nearer and he caught a whiff of apple scented shampoo in the air.

Kurt fucking Hummel was walking towards him and he looked so damn sexy up close. Damn.

***puckandkurt***

"Mr. Puckerman, can we talk?" Kurt asked as soon he approached Puck. He watched as Puck whispered something to a handsome guy then the guy nodded and walked away.

"About?" Puck asked flatly as he sipped from his glass and Kurt was starting to feel really nervous.

"I have something really important to tell you." Kurt said. He didn't want to stay longer and beat around the bush. All he needed to say was that he's pregnant with his child and he's keeping it but Puck didn't have to worry because he would not force him to take responsibility and he thought that it was the right thing to do to tell him because he's also the father of the baby. Simple right? But it was the hardest thing to do.

"Be quick, the announcement is coming soon." Puck said in that monotone voice again and Kurt couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Really? He was carrying the baby of this calloused human being?

Kurt cleared his throat and when he was about to say something, a slender and beautiful brunette girl suddenly materialized in front of them and gave Puck a kiss on the lips. His heart ached at the sight. 'Oh no no no, you're not jealous Kurt. No way.'

"Hey lovey, are you excited for the announcement?" The brunette asked as she slipped her arms around Puck's shoulders. Then suddenly, the girl noticed his presence. "Who is he Noah?"

"One of Chad's people and he was just about to say something to me so if you don't mind, I'll be there with you in a minute." Puck replied and the girl nodded as she walked away from them, strutting like a model on a runway.

"That was my fiancé by the way." Puck said and Kurt felt like something shattered inside him and he suddenly felt the urge to vomit. He felt sick all of a sudden. "What are you going to tell me then?"

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat before he answered. "I am..I'm..I." He stuttered and he cursed himself inwardly. Puck raised an eyebrow at him as if telling him to continue.

Kurt cleared his throat again. "I'm quitting my job. Family emergency. I will give my notice tomorrow." He said then he quickly turned around, not wanting to hear Puck's reply. He half run, half walk away from Puck as his body shook with unshed emotions.

"What happened?" Maxxie asked as soon as he approached their table. "Oh God Kurt, did he say something bad?"

Kurt shook his head furiously. "Let's get out of here." He said as he grabbed his purse from the table and aimed for the exit of the ballroom. When he was finally out in the cool night air, he inhaled deeply to calm himself down. He almost jumped when someone grabbed his arm.

"Are we playing guessing games here?" Maxxie asked bitchily and Kurt knew he deserved it.

"I didn't tell him I'm pregnant because he's getting married. In fact, this party is an engagement party. God Max, I'm really stupid." Maxxie's eyes went wide and asked what would be his next step.

"I'm going back to Lima, I will raise this baby by myself. He doesn't need to know about this." Now that he found out that Puck's getting married, he couldn't bring himself to tell Puck that he's pregnant with his child. The Puckermans were well known individuals and they wouldn't let someone like him to ruin their respected reputation. Kurt would just have to teach himself to get along with having a baby by himself.

Kurt would just have to explain to his baby that he's a gift from heaven when he's older.


	5. Oh No He Didn't

"Look at me." Maxxie said as he clutched either side of his shoulders. "You're not running away from this okay?"

Kurt looked at his best friend. How could he say that like it was an easy thing to do? He hugged himself on the middle and bit his lower lip, unable to say anything at the moment. All he wanted to do was to fly back home, run straight to his basement room and crawl under his sheets until eternity. Okay, that was melodramatic but could you blame him? He got pregnant from a one night stand from a person who was about to get married. He was entitled to that drama.

Maxxie paced back and forth, practically burning a trail on the floor. "So what if he's going to get married? It's not like you like him or anything." He said matter-of-factly. Kurt turned away his head from Maxxie, trying to hide his eyes from him because if he wouldn't, Maxxie could read him as easily as a billboard. Then from the corner of his eyes, he saw Maxxie stood up straight, with his hands on his either side of his hips. The signature "I-know-you-are-hiding-something-from-me-but-too-bad-I-have-an-idea-about-it" stance. He was so dead.

"Oh no you don't." Maxxie said in a high pitch. "Kurt Hummel, don't tell me you're in love with him." He said in a warning tone.

Kurt faked a huge yawn. "Can we sleep now? My baby's sleepy and so am I." He said, still not meeting Maxxie's eyes as he stood up and walked to the bed. He was not going to admit it to Maxxie because he would surely make a big deal out of it. You could not blame him. He, Kurt Hummel, was a huge fall-in-love-easily type. It was one of his flaws, if you could call it that way. He trusted easily. He always wore his heart in his sleeve. And as much as he did not want to, he fell in love with Noah Puckerman the first time he saw him. Call it crazy, call it stupid but that was how he felt. He didn't believe in love at first sight because that was not possible but it happened to him. Maybe at first, he didn't feel it but when the time Noah Puckerman pretended he didn't know him, he felt a huge knot in his chest and the pain was something he didn't expect. And that was when he realized he fell for the bastard.

"Okay, you really are in love with him." Maxxie finally said. "But the good news is, it's still premature so kill it."

Kurt closed his eyes. He would if he could but it was not easy. "I am not in love with him." He lied, still not meeting Maxxie's eyes. Instead, he focused at the hem of his shirt.

"Look at me in the eye and tell me." Maxxie pushed. Fine.

Kurt looked up straight at Maxxie. "I'm not. Happy?"

Maxxie smiled. "Good. Now sleep so you'll be bright and shiny tomorrow at work."

Kurt frowned. No freaking way. He would surely see Noah and he could not face him. Not when he knew that he was already engaged. It was too much.

"I mean if you're not affected and all then there's no stopping you going to work. Right?" Maxxie continued, much to Kurt's annoyance.

"Yes of course." Kurt smiled awkwardly as he pulled the blanket to his chin.

"That's my bb. So you're not going back to Lima and you'll stay here in New York and live your dreams. That's great to hear because there is no way I am going to watch you not fulfilling your dreams just because of a one night stand that knocked you up. So not worth it." Maxxie said with a dazzling smile. His best friend might be a bitch sometimes, well most of the time but he was definitely right. "Now sleep and I'm off to the clubs." He finally said as he gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye.

Kurt threw back his head on the pillows and wished that when he woke up, the ground already swallowed him whole.

***puckandkurt***

"I thought he was quitting his job?" Puck told Chad as he eyed Kurt getting a bottled water from the office pantry refrigerator.

"He was?" Chad asked as he popped the top of his soda. "And why are you here in the pantry hotshot? You want to mingle with the commoners?" Chad joked and he suppressed an eyeroll.

"This is my company and I can be anywhere I want." He said flatly. Well truth was, he saw Kurt walking inside the pantry when he was about to go out for his usual frappe so he decided to follow. Well damn it. He could not stop thinking about his not so long conversation with Kurt last night when he told him he was going to quit his job.

"Whatever. Well it's a good thing he's still here coz he definitely is really good." Chad said but he was not really paying attention because he was watching Kurt. He was battling with himself if he was going to go and ask him about the real reason why he wanted to talk to him last night because he was hundred percent sure it was not about the resignation. He was about to walk towards Kurt and asked him when suddenly, a tall brown haired guy walked towards Kurt.

Puck suddenly felt a wave of annoyance. "Who was that?" He asked coldly. Chad looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"The new IT guy." Chad said. "Only here for a month and already have a huge fan base. Every girl has a crush on him."

"How did you know that?" Puck asked. He watched as the guy talked to Kurt with a huge smile on his face and he had the sudden urge to sucker punch the guy right then and there.

"My assistant's computer always screws up the past days. And I know it's on purpose but she kept saying it's not." Chad said matter-of-factly.

"What's his name?"

"Jared something." Chad answered. "And now I have to go. My department's probably throwing a party if I'm gone long enough." He said as he grabbed the rest of his food and strolled out but before he was completely out, he added. "And don't go assassin on Jared, he was just being friendly with your precious Kurt." Chad smirked and Puck pretended he did not hear anything.

When Chad was completely gone, he smoothed down his suit and walked casually towards the couple.

"Shouldn't you both in your desk right now?" Puck asked and the two stopped talking immediately. Puck smiled inwardly as Kurt blushed crimson red.

"Good morning Mr. Puckerman." Jared greeted in his deep voice. Puck nodded in acknowledgement. Jared excused himself and Puck watched as Kurt gazed at him longingly. Not the lovey dovey longing, more like, don't leave me longing.

"So Mr. Himmel, I thought you're resigning." Puck asked nonchalantly. He silently congratulated himself for mispronouncing Kurt's last name as Kurt blushed deeply. He did not want to give the impression that he was at least bit concern. "If you want to resign, you do not approach the Executive Vice President for that. That's what the Human Resource is for."

Kurt slowly looked up. "Yes about that. I'm sorry. I was just not myself last night." He said in a very low voice but Puck heard him loud and clear. "I'm taking it back." He added.

"I didn't catch that." Puck said flatly. Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Puck immediately cut him off. "Oh yeah, I heard you but it's not that simple." He added, an idea formulating in his brain.

Kurt stopped blushing and paled almost instantly and Puck wanted to smack himself for playing with him but it didn't stop him to put his plans to action.

"I don't want being threatened with resignation because it's disrespectful." Puck said and he knew it was lame but Kurt ate it up judging from the look on his face. "Well if you're thinking that I'm firing you, I'm not."

"Thank you." Kurt muttered and he smiled. Puck felt a funny fluttering in his stomach with the smile but he decided to ignore it.

"Instead, I'm giving you a new job." Puck said confidently. Kurt looked at him like he could not believe what was happening. "You're going to be my new assistant starting tomorrow." He made a mental note to give his assistant Linda another job in one of their companies so Kurt could fill in.

"You're new assistant?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"You got it." And with that, Puck turned around and walked out of the pantry leaving Kurt with his mouth hanging open. A smile slowly crept across his face as he navigated his way to his office. Suddenly, butterflies filled his stomach at the thought of Kurt being his assistant tomorrow.

And he freaking wondered why there was such feeling.


	6. Oh Yes He Did

"What?" Finn asked, his eyes almost popping out of the sockets. "He asked you to be his assistant?"

Kurt nodded slowly, trying to read Finn's reaction. He expected his stepbrother to be angry judging from the situation he was in right now but not calm like he was at the moment. He watched as Finn slumped down on the sofa and slowly took off his shoes. "So are you going to say something else?" He asked carefully.

Finn looked at him with a blank expression on his face then slowly, his face broke into a wide smile. "Congratulations Kurt. Your first job and you scored a really good position. So how much is the salary increase?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Did Finn knock his head and get amnesia? "Finn, I said I will be working with Noah Puckerman. The Noah Puckerman. The one I am trying to hide my pregnancy from. The father of my baby. Ring a bell?"

Finn's smile dropped and he looked like something enlightening had dawned on him. "Oh shit. I forgot that you're pregnant coz you're so skinny."

Kurt tried not to roll his eyes on his stepbrother's lack of brain cells. "I'm only on my third week. I'll blow up soon don't worry."

Finn muttered whatever. "Fine. So what are you gonna do now? Sooner or later you will get bigger. He will put two and two together then next thing you know, he will find out that he's the father of Chevy."

Kurt tried not to roll his eyes at his stepbrother's sense of humor. Finn instantly called the baby Chevy when he found out that he was pregnant. He said that it was easier than calling it a baby. Kurt thought differently. He knew that Finn had a strong fascination on Dean Winchester's Chevy Impala that was why he called the baby Chevy. Kurt talked him out of it because for Prada's sake, his baby's not a car but it fell on deaf ears. Well, he just silently thanked Armani that Finn did not call his baby Rufus in honor of his favorite Supernatural character.

"I'll think about it when I get there." Kurt said. Truth was, he was scared of the consequences of working with Noah Puckerman. Damn, it would be definitely awkward. Well, as far as he was concerned, it would be awkward because of the feelings he had for his baby daddy. But then, on a positive note, he felt really giddy with the thought of working with Noah Puckerman. Oh crap, he was going crazy. Was it the pregnancy hormones kicking? "Probably the pregnancy hormones." He said out loud. Finn stared at him liked he suddenly sprouted a horn.

"By the way, I saw some luggage in the hallway. Don't tell me you're still not finished unpacking."

"Those are Maxxie's." Kurt said as he walked to the kitchens to start making dinner. "He'll be staying here for a few weeks if you don't mind."

Finn huffed. "So the bitch is here." Kurt threw him a piece of elbow macaroni but he knew Finn was only joking. "Course he's welcome. Want me to help you with that?"

"Nah, just watch some football or something." Kurt said as he started to chop garlic. He was surprised when Finn suddenly hugged him from behind "Uh Finn, I'm trying to cook here." He said awkwardly. He was not used to Finn's touchy feely attitude.

"Take care of yourself and Chevy. Don't let Puckerman get to you." He said quietly and Kurt felt tears stung his eyes. His stepbrother really cared about them a lot.

"I will take care of Chevy." He said, finally acknowledging Finn's nickname on his baby. The least he could do for his stepbrother's showcase of protectiveness.

Finn released him from the hug."Right, gotta watch some football. I'm turning to a girl."

Kurt laughed softly as he shooed Finn away. He pushed out any thoughts of Noah from his mind and concentrated on dinner.

***puckandkurt***

"Kurt, could you have these photocopied?" Puck called out as he waved a bunch of papers towards Kurt's direction. It was really weird for him at first to have a new assistant since he was so used to Linda but then, he asked for this so might as well not feel weird about it. Besides, making Kurt his assistant was the best idea ever. Not like he was giddy or anything. That was so not him.

"Yeah sure." Kurt said as he took the papers from him. The action made Kurt's fingers lightly touched his which sent goose bumps erupting on his arms. Crap, what was happening to him? He quickly pulled away his hands as if he was burned. Kurt, however, failed to notice his actions. Whew.

"And ask accounting about the reports I needed for the board meeting on Friday. They should be finished by now." Puck added as he eyed Kurt organizing the papers at the corner of his table. Kurt mouthed okay and just as he was about to turn around to walk back to his station, Puck noticed that he swayed a bit and then gripped hard on the edge of the table, his knuckles turned paler than ever. Puck quickly stood up from his chair and made a beeline to Kurt, grabbing his slender arms softly to steady him.

"Hey are you okay?" Puck asked. He was genuinely concern. Kurt looked really pale now like he was going to faint any minute.

"Yeah I'm fine Mr. Puckerman. Just a little tired, didn't get enough sleep last night coz I helped my friend unpacked. He's just arrived in town." Kurt said and Puck knew he was babbling because he was the reason behind it. Kurt was still not comfortable in his presence. He was sure that Kurt still remembered the time he pretended he did not know him when their paths crossed the day after the one night stand.

"Noah."

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean?"

Puck shrugged. "Just call me Noah. I'm used to Linda calling me Noah and since you're my new assistant, you can call me that as well."

Kurt nodded in understanding then instantly, the smile was gone and replaced with a grimace as he released himself from Puck and run outside. Puck was shocked for a bit then he recovered as he quickly followed Kurt outside. He saw him disappeared around the corner towards the men's room.

When Puck reached the door the men's room, he slowly pushed it open and quietly walked inside as he checked for Kurt. "Kurt, hey are you here?" He said, his voice echoing inside. Then he heard a flushing sound from one of the stalls so he walked over there and found Kurt kneeling down on a toilet bowl and puking his guts out. Instinctively, he knelt down before Kurt and rubbed his back in a soothing motion. Suddenly, Kurt stopped and looked at him with watery eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt nodded. Puck raised an eyebrow at him because he looked anything but fine. He then pulled out his handkerchief from his suit pocket and wordlessly wiped the sweat on Kurt's forehead. Okay, it was really out of character for him to do that but hell, he could not help it. He just had this sudden urge to take care of Kurt. Fuck it, it just occurred.

Kurt stopped his hand. "Uh Mr. Pucker-, I mean Noah. It's okay, I can handle this." He said as he stood up. Puck assisted him as he did so and he felt Kurt squirmed under his touch. "Thank you for the concern though." Kurt added followed by a warm smile which sent also a warm feeling inside him.

"Well, I don't want to lose an assistant. I just couldn't handle it right now." Puck said and he so wanted to catch the words back when it fell out of his lips as he saw Kurt's smile turned down a notch. He was really good at ruining good moments. "So what do you want to do now? Do you want to go home and take some rest? I'll just asked Chad to help me for the rest of the day."

Kurt shook his head. "Like what I said, it's fine. All I wanted right now is a bacon cheeseburger and onion rings but I'll just get that by lunch." He said and Puck thought it was adorable how Kurt was trying so hard to hide his discomfort when he was around him. He really should try to do something about that. Well, for no apparent reasons at all. At all. He just wanted his assistant to feel comfortable around him for the sake of the company. Yep, that's right. It was not like he had some other motives like getting into those tight pants again which was so not the case.

"Right. So get back to work then." Puck finished as he started to walk out of the men's room leaving Kurt behind. He really should get his head examined for his feelings lately.

***puckandkurt***

"I thought he would find out." Kurt said quietly on the phone. He called Maxxie to tell about what happened earlier. "Of all the times I have this wave of nausea, I chose the time he was there." He added with a shake of his head as if Maxxie could see him.

"It's God's way of telling you to tell him that he's the baby daddy. Simple as that." Maxxie said.

What a supportive best friend. "You know I can't do that."

"Yeah yeah coz he's getting married." Maxxie said flatly then he continued in hard tone this time. "Did you notice the discrepancy there? He's getting married not married."

Kurt huffed in exasperation. "I don't want complications you know."

"Okay fine. It's your call. I just hope that it is still your principle when Chevy, by the way it's really a stupid name to call your baby, started asking where's his daddy."

Kurt closed his eyes shut and tried not to answer to that because truth was, he didn't have a decent answer to give. "Hey I have to go." He said as he saw a guy approaching his station. "I'll call you later." He added as he put the phone back to its cradle.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" The guy asked and Kurt noticed that he was wearing a green uniform which clashed horribly with his tanned skin. He sighed loudly. What an unlikely observation. Definitely the pregnancy hormones talking.

Kurt nodded.

The guy smiled. "Bacon cheeseburger and onion rings for you." The guy placed a brown paper bag on his table.

"I didn't order anything." Kurt said awkwardly. Did someone put a prank on him? Well then it was a good thing since he was craving for that food since morning. Okay whatever. He grabbed his purse and pulled out a twenty dollar bill to pay the deliver guy but he waved him off.

"It was already paid. Enjoy." The guy said and then he was gone. Kurt pondered for a moment on what just happened then it suddenly occurred to him clearly.

"Like what I said, it's fine. All I wanted right now is a bacon cheeseburger and onion rings but I'll just get that by lunch."

He craned his neck towards the glass door that separated his station from Puck's office. He watched as Puck gestured wildly as he talked on his mobile phone.

Kurt muttered a thank you as he happily reached for the bag and took out the burger.

"Time for lunch Chevy. Lunch is from your daddy." He whispered as he happily bit on the burger.


	7. Surprise!

"Can you stop smiling?" Maxxie asked in an exasperated tone as he clutched his head while drinking his morning coffee. They were both lounging in the kitchen eating breakfast. It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Two days since the bacon cheeseburger-onion rings incident but he was still floating like a helium balloon every time it passed his memory. That was the reason why he was smiling right now. "If you are smiling because of that burger thing, I swear to God I will donate all your clothes to charity."

Kurt stuck a tongue at him. Okay that was a really childish thing to do but he would not let Maxxie ruin his good mood. "You're just pissed because you have a huge hangover. I told you not to drink too much." He said. As far he knew, Maxxie was clubbing all night long ever since he'd arrived.

Maxxie bit on his toast loudly. "Don't change the subject Hummel. That smile on your face gave you away. You really are in love with him." Maxxie said matter-of-factly as he threw a piece of toast at him.

Kurt almost choked on his toast then coughed violently. He quickly grabbed his orange juice and drunk it in one go. When it was finished, he slammed the glass down while catching his breath.

"See." Maxxie said smugly as he grabbed the morning newspaper from him. "For Christ's sake Kurt, I'm not against you falling in love because it's a human right but the guy you're in love with, he's getting married." He added, putting heavy emphasis on the last two words.

"I'm not – "

"Don't give me that bullshit okay? It's written all over your pretty face my love." Maxxie said sweetly but Kurt didn't miss the sarcasm in them. "You haven't stopped talking about that stupid burger. Are you even sure he was the one who gave it you?"

Trust Maxxie to rain on his parade. But that's what best friends were for. They would say the truth in your face, watch you suffer from it a bit but in the end, would comfort you. Maxxie was now watching him squirmed because he was now caught red handed.

Maxxie continued when he didn't say anything. "Fine, let's say you're in love with him. Aren't you scared to get hurt in the end? You know that he's getting hitched any day. Trust me, you don't want that adding pressure to your pregnancy."

Kurt breathed deeply. Maxxie was right. He would just get hurt in the process but right now, he had no control on his feelings. Heck, every time he saw Puck, all his senses were on maximum alert. Every footsteps, every breathe made by Puck, affected him. It was pathetic really. Pining over a guy who didn't even give a squat to remember his name.

"You're right." Kurt said almost inaudibly but Maxxie heard him loud and clear because he gave him a smug smile. "It's just that, he's really good looking and has this bad boy persona and you know they're my weakness."

Maxxie rolled his eyes. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that because you sounded like a high school girl. But then, it's not too late. Like what I said, he's not married yet." And with that being said, Maxxie excused himself to take a shower, leaving him with troubled thoughts. Sometimes, he really didn't get his best friend's contradicting mind.

***puckandkurt***

"Hey Kurt!" Quinn, the company's front desk receptionist, called out from her station as soon as he stepped in the lobby. Kurt instantly beamed at her. He had taken a liking on the blonde the first time he saw her.

"Hey sweetie. Why are you so excited to see me?" Kurt joked as he made a beeline towards Quinn. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Quinn laughed softly. "Just want to give you a heads up. Queen Bitch is here." She said in a quiet voice like she was afraid someone might hear her.

Kurt raised his eyebrows questioningly. Queen Bitch? Who was Quinn referring to? "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Puckerman's fiancé is here and trust me, you don't want her here. She always acts like she owns the place. Almost everyone hates her." Quinn said in a sour tone. Clearly, she had her own share of experience from said fiancé. His throat constricted at the thought of meeting Puck's fiancé. Sure he had already seen her the night of the engagement party but that was just a brief glimpse and he was too agitated that time to even process it.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked. His good mood quickly evaporated. Exactly what I need on a Monday morning. He thought sarcastically. A reminder that Chevy's daddy was no longer in the market.

"The key is just to ignore her." Quinn said with a wink. He nodded and smiled tightly as he waved goodbye and proceeded to his station, his footsteps getting heavier as he got nearer.

***puckandkurt***

"Santana, this is not the place for this." Puck said as he pushed his fiancé away from him. The black haired girl pouted a little as she chased back Puck's lips and devoured it again. Puck gave in. Why fight a good thing? Then as if on cue, his assistant walked in. Puck's eyes flew open. He wouldn't mistake that apple scent for anything. Puck didn't miss the horrified look on Kurt's face and then in an instant, the porcelain skin turned crimson red. He quickly pulled away from Santana who didn't even flinch and just flipped her hair as if nothing had fazed her.

"I..I'm..Well. The documents from accounting are ready." Kurt stammered as he quickly turned around, still clutching the folder he was supposed to give to him. Puck's breathe hitched. He didn't want Kurt to see him in a promiscuous situation. But just like when every time he was caught in a really awkward situation, he turned into a huge asshole.

"Wait." Puck called and Kurt stopped on his tracks. Kurt turned around, not meeting his eyes and Puck felt something snapped inside him. When would he stop making Kurt uncomfortable?

"Next time, don't just walk in. That's what the telephone is for." He said in a clipped tone. He heard Santana snickered beside him but he was too busy watching Kurt's reaction. Great, now Kurt thought he's a douche. Wait, why the hell he cared so much?

"I'm sorry. Won't happen next time." Kurt said in a quiet tone as he slowly raised his head and met his eyes. Puck couldn't read them but he sure as hell appreciated how Kurt's eyes were so beautiful. He definitely needed to do something with his mixed emotions.

"You definitely need to teach your assistants good conducts honey." Santana said suddenly. Puck stared at her. Crap, this was not the time for his fiancé's bitch fit. And then, Santana turned to Kurt. "And you, stop looking pathetic. Noah's not going to fire you. Right honey?"

Puck pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation but he still nodded. He was about to tell Kurt to go back to his post when Santana continued.

"And please, stop entertaining ideas about stealing my fiancé. You are so not his type."

Puck watched as Kurt flinched. Okay, he definitely had to stop Santana right now. "San, he's just doing his job." He said in exasperation because c'mon, where did Santana get the idea that Kurt was trying to steal him from her? He knew that Santana could be a crazy bitch but she was definitely howling at the moon right now.

Santana's face cleared up instantly. "Sorry honey. I just couldn't help it. Pregnancy hormones and all that."

Puck's head spun with what he just heard. He didn't even notice Kurt's instant pallor with what he heard from Santana.

"You heard it. You're going to be a daddy." Santana squealed in delight as she jumped to his arms. On instinct, he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

Wow. He's going to be a dad. A smile slowly crept on his face. He forgot about everything when he heard that. He's going to be a daddy. The feeling was so joyous he didn't even notice Kurt as he quietly walked out of the room.


	8. The Truth And Nothing But

The silence was deafening when Kurt told Finn and Maxxie what happened earlier that day. The only sound was the clinking of utensils as they ate their dinner.

"Are you both going to say anything?" Kurt asked as he toyed his mac and cheese with his fork. He watched as Finn continued eating his steak and Maxxie stabbing his repeatedly. The two of them were eating side by side and he was sitting across from them. The seating arrangement made him feel like he was the odd man out. Then finally, both stopped what they were doing and simultaneously looked at him.

"His fiancé is pregnant?" The two said at the same time. If it weren't for the gravity of the situation, Kurt would have laughed out loud. "No shit." The two continued in exact unison.

Kurt concluded that the two were shocked with what they just heard from him that they didn't even notice that they were speaking in chorus. It was Finn who finally broke the synchronicity.

"Wow Max, we just talked like at the same time." Finn said, finally taking notice of what just happened. He had this goofy smile on his face. "That was awesome dude. We are just like Sam and Dean." He added, followed by a tap on Maxxie's shoulder.

Maxxie gave Kurt a "what the fuck" look then he turned his attention to Finn. "Did you just call me dude?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Finn just shrugged. "Anyway, whatever. So tell us Kurt, are you just joking or is that true?"

"Well, it's what I've heard." Kurt said as a lump quickly formed in his throat. He shouldn't be feeling this way but every time he remembered Puck's happiness when his fiancé told him that he's going to be a daddy, it was like someone was squeezing his heart. He should have been the one to give Puck that happiness but it was now too late for that. Or so he thought.

"Geez, I thought you still have the chance to get Puckerman yourself." Finn said which earned him a menacing glare from Maxxie. Finn didn't notice it because he continued with, "I now really think that you should definitely not tell Puck that he's Chevy's daddy."

Kurt watched as Maxxie clenched his teeth. The signature "I'm totally pissed right now, you should fuck off or you'll regret it" action.

"Finn, do us a favor and die somewhere." Maxxie said in a menacing tone.

And Kurt was right. Maxxie was definitely pissed but of course, his stepbrother was always the oblivious one.

"Bitch." Finn muttered under his breath but enough for Maxxie to hear which earned him a smack on the head. "Hey, what was that for? You should just say jerk."

Kurt rolled his eyes despite the situation. Finn's Supernatural obsession was turning into a life form. But of course, Maxxie was clueless about it so he gave him yet another "what the fuck" look.

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said Finn but can I ask you a favor?" Maxxie said sweetly. Finn nodded eagerly.

"Shut your trap." Maxxie said again in that sweet voice. Kurt bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. "Can you see that Kurt here has a problem?"

Kurt frowned. Was that really a problem? He, for one, didn't consider it as a problem. Well, of course, the chances of him telling Puck about Chevy became an all time low since the fiancé's also pregnant. The past days, he was really considering telling Puck about his pregnancy because he'd realized that Puck also had the right to know. Plus, Maxxie was right. There would be more complications later if he would keep Chevy a secret. But now, he was having second thoughts. Crap, why did his life become so complicated?

"No." Maxxie suddenly said, snapping him out of his inner tirade. Kurt stopped playing with his mac and cheese.

"What?"

"Don't you ever think about giving up Chevy's right to know his or her daddy. I swear to god, I'll shave your head." Maxxie said in that tone that made all the lower classmen in their high school to scurry away. "I know your chances into getting in Puck's pants are minimal but it doesn't mean that Chevy will be denied of a father."

Kurt's eyes went wide. Getting into Puck's pants? For the love of all the good and the holy, Maxxie made it sound like he was the biggest pervert in the world.

"I'm not trying to get into his pants. That was so not true." Kurt defended. As if I have that chance. He's going to have a family soon. He added mentally as sadness dawned on him. It was a good thing that he was starting to learn to hide his emotions or else Finn and Maxxie would catch on. He knew those two were overprotective of him. He was grateful for that but he was old enough to fight his own battles.

Maxxie smirked. "Yeah, try telling that to yourself thousand times and you might believe that."

Kurt covered his face with his hands. Why could Maxxie read him that easily? Was he really that transparent?

"See, even you didn't believe that." Maxxie concluded smugly. Kurt could only huff in defeat.

"So, tell us. What does the fiancé looked like?" Finn and Maxxie asked at the same time.

This would be a long night.

***puckandkurt***

It was already around ten in the evening when she finished her shopping and just as Santana was about to fish out the keys out of her coat pocket, a large hand stopped her from doing so.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the hell out of me." Santana spat out as she shoved the owner of the hand. She quickly looked around the parking lot. It was good that it was already dark for somebody to witness this.

"Getting jumpy aren't we?" The owner of the hand, a blonde guy, asked. "So I heard the news today." He added in a serious tone.

"It's none of your business." Santana said as she walked around the car to open the trunk. Why did she choose this moment to do the shopping without the chauffeur?

"It's my business Santana. It damn is." The blonde guy said through gritted teeth. "I know the truth."

Santana dropped the shopping bags in the trunk, slammed it with as much noise she could muster then turned back to the blonde and looked at him straight in the eye. "Look Sam, it doesn't matter. I'm going to get married soon."

Sam scrunched his forehead. "Do you honestly think you can pull this off? Noah Puckerman is an intelligent man. He will definitely figure it out."

Santana gave him a lopsided smile. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, he was definitely jumping for joy when I told him that he's going to be a daddy." She said as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Puck Jr. How does that sound?"

Sam shook his head. "That's mine." He said, pointing at her stomach. "I knew it and you knew it." Santana noticed that he was trying to control his anger. Too bad she was not so concern. She tried to open the driver side door to her car but Sam stopped him. Fine. If he wanted a conversation, they had to do it her way.

Santana crossed her arms on her chest. "And how could you be so sure?" She challenged.

"Brittany." Sam said. "She's with you when you went to the doctor for the test. She told me you're on your fifth week. I did the math, we were in Brazil. Don't even try to deny it."

"Your point?" Santana asked. So Sam was right. Big deal. She already paid the doctor to change the result of the test so she was only on her fourth week, exactly a month ago of her and Puck's anniversary sex. Her only mistake was she forgot to tell Brittany to shut her mouth. She would definitely have a one on one talk with her later.

"Sam, sweetie. When will you accept the fact that I'm already engaged with Puck?" She asked as she raised her hand with the diamond engagement ring, showing it to Sam who instantly paled.

"I have accepted that." Sam said but Santana didn't miss the sadness that passed the blonde's eyes. God, why did he become so melodramatic? What she had with him was just sex while Puck was too busy with his company to give her needs. She didn't expect Sam to be so clingy. "What I don't get is why you tell Puck that the baby is his."

Santana rolled her eyes in disbelief. Was he really that slow on the uptake?

"What am I supposed to tell him? That I got knocked up by slacker who depends on their family's money because he's too busy with his Guitar Hero?" Santana said flatly. "Puck is twice the man you could ever be and I love him. And as far as I'm concerned, this baby is his. You could be Ashton Kutcher but still the baby is his. Get it?"

"You're unbelievable." Sam said in disbelief. "It's not love you have for him, its obsession."

Santana threw her hands in the air. "Listen carefully coz I won't repeat this." She said as she stabbed his chest with her left forefinger. "You can tell everyone that this is your baby. You can even broadcast this on CNN if you want. But in the end, I will just tell them that you're this crazy obsessed stalker who couldn't get over a silly crush. And come to think of it Sam, nobody's going to believe a guy who gets stoned every night in whatever night clubs he could spend his father's money on."

Sam clenched and unclenched his fist. Santana knew that he was keeping his anger down but hell, she's not scared of it. Nobody scared Santana Lopez easily.

"I was that person before. I've changed." Sam said, his voice sounding a little bit choke like he was trying not to cry. "For you." He added.

Santana shook her head as she pushed Sam away from her car. This conversation was certainly over. She pulled open the door of her car with a little bit force and climbed inside but before she gunned the engine, she lowered the window and peeked out at Sam.

"This baby will be a Puckerman, not an Evans. Get it over with." And with that being said, she peeled out of the parking lot.

Santana gripped hard on the steering wheel. Puck should never know about the baby not being his. She would do whatever the situation needed her to do to keep that secret. She would kill Sam too if she had to.


	9. Blame It On The Booze

"Maxxie!" Kurt exclaimed as Maxxie's rental car screeched into a halt to an empty parking space of 24-hour convenience store. "Can you be extra careful?"

Maxxie let out a huge yawn. "I'm being careful okay. I'm just too sleepy right now because newsflash, it's one freaking thirty in the morning Kurt." He said as he climbed out of the car. Kurt followed suit. "And for my sake, can you have a weird craving in the afternoon or something?"

Kurt smiled at him sheepishly as he pushed the double door of the store and they stepped inside, grabbing a shopping basket in the process. Well, he couldn't help it when he woke up in the middle of the night wanting to eat blueberry muffin drenched in real maple syrup. When he went to the kitchens to look for it, he got really devastated that their stock was already gone. He really intended to wake up Finn so they could buy but he was already dead for the night. But Maxxie, on the other hand was still up watching TV so he dragged him out to buy his precious muffin.

"You owe me a lot for this Hummel." Maxxie said as he walked through the aisle of chips, grabbed a bag of Doritos and tossed it to Kurt.

"We're not here for your Doritos. Where's my muffin?" Kurt scoffed and then he squealed in delight when he saw it. "There you are." He said happily as he grabbed two packs of five and shoved it in the basket.

"Are you going to eat them all? You'll be bigger than a house." Maxxie asked, pointing at the muffins. Kurt scowled at him.

"What the baby wants, the baby gets." Kurt said indignantly as he grabbed another pack. He knew that weird cravings started during the sixth or seventh week but in his case, it was different.

Maxxie just laughed at loud but it sounded more like 'fat preggo'. Kurt ignored him because he's not fat. He's only on his fourth week so his body still felt normal except for morning sickness and the weird cravings.

"Who's baby?" Someone asked from behind them. He and Maxxie both jumped in surprise. Kurt turned around and felt faint when he saw the owner of the voice. Of all people, it was Puck and Kurt was positive he heard what they were just talking about.

"Mister…Mr. Puckerman. What are you doing here?" Kurt asked and flinched at his choice of question. "I mean, it's late right? For you to be here?" He added. Fail.

Puck gave him a lopsided smile and if it was possible to melt, Kurt would be now a puddle of happy goo. Oh crap. He was not supposed to feel this way. He glanced helplessly at Maxxie who remained standing against the row of chips with his arms crossed on his chest and one of his eyebrows arched.

"Just Noah Kurt. I told you to call me Noah right?" Puck said and Kurt eyes went wide when Puck reached out to him to slide up the collar of his oversized long sleeved tee which undoubtedly slid down on his shoulder without him noticing. He felt blood rushed to his face but Puck remained cool as if he just did something he normally does. "And who's the gentleman there?" Puck asked, referring to Maxxie. Maxxie made a tiny wave but Kurt knew that Maxxie was not comfortable too like him in Puck's presence. The man exuded an aura of authority and masculinity that anyone he graced his presence with would feel conscious.

Maxxie smiled fakely. "I prefer if you call me Maxxie." He said. And Kurt was wrong. Maxxie was not uncomfortable, he was annoyed. "You must be Kurt's boss who's going to get married soon." Oh Gaga, why did he have a very tactless best friend?

Puck smiled good-naturedly. "Yeah, Noah Puckerman." Kurt was glad that Puck missed the venom in Maxxie's voice. " And by the way, I heard about a baby. Who's baby? I'm having one on the way too." He said all too happily. Kurt felt his throat tightened. He also felt Maxxie stiffened before him.

Oh no. Don't say anything Maxxie. Kurt thought hard as if by doing so would channel the thought to Maxxie.

"Oh that." Maxxie said. Of course, shutting up was definitely un-Maxxie like. "It's Kurt's – "

"Stepbrother's." Kurt quickly interrupted, glaring at his best friend who returned the glare. It was a good thing Puck didn't notice it. "His girlfriend's pregnant and wants to eat muffin. You know, cravings and all that. We volunteered to buy it for her."

"Yeah I know. My fiancé woke me to buy her grapefruit and raisins." Puck said smiling at the thought. Kurt looked away. "But no complains, it's for my baby. Damn, I never thought that I'll be this happy knowing that I'm going to be a dad." He added and Kurt noticed that it was definitely an out of character for him to say that judging from his first impression on him. Kurt knew that Puck had tendencies to be an asshole and a calloused human being who didn't give a squat for others. But right now, Puck was showing him a different side. The softer side and Kurt knew that the reason behind it was the baby. His baby with his fiancé. He felt his eyes stung.

Kurt suddenly wished he was anywhere but here, listening to Puck gushing about the baby. He wanted to disappear right now and his power of speech completely abandoned him because he had absolutely no idea how to respond to that. It was a good thing Maxxie was there. Kurt watched as Maxxie clasped his hands together and bounced between him and Puck like an overly eager kid who's about to be handed a favorite candy.

"Oh my god, that is such pure joy isn't it? I'm kind of wishing right now that I'm pregnant too." Maxxie said in that fake happy voice but Puck was too excited telling stories about his impending fatherhood that he didn't even notice the sarcasm in Maxxie's voice. "Did you know that two out of one hundred men can get pregnant?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah I know, they're very rare. Are you one of them?"

Maxxie shook his head. "But I know one." He said with a smile. Kurt really had this sudden urge to smack Maxxie on the head. "Isn't that amazing?" He asked sweetly. But before Puck could answer that, Maxxie continued. "Mr. Puckerman, may I ask. Are you bisexual?"

Kurt would definitely smack Maxxie when they get home. Kurt watched as Puck frowned on Maxxie's question but his cool exterior was still intact.

"Yeah. Since high school." Puck answered coolly. And Kurt was thankful that Puck didn't ask Maxxie why he asked that question. Forget about smacking Maxxie, he was definitely going to kill him.

Maxxie smiled. This time, it was for real. "Anyway, as much as we want to stay and listen to the happy story of your fiancé and your baby, we really need to go. Kurt needs to rest."

Puck immediately frowned in concern. "Is there something wrong with Kurt?" He asked and Kurt was sure that Puck still remembered the time he puked his guts out on a toilet bowl.

"Just a stomachache." Maxxie answered. "No biggie. So if you'll excuse us, we got to get going. Send our regards to future Mrs. Puckerman." Kurt pretended he didn't hear that. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming in. Maxxie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the cash register to pay for their purchases.

"You didn't tell me that he's a drop dead hottie." Maxxie said as he handed the lady at the register his credit card.

Kurt sighed loudly. Who needed enemies if you have a friend like Maxxie?

***puckandkurt***

"That was so out of the line." Kurt said as he dumped the grocery bag on the table. "You practically told him that I'm pregnant."

"I didn't." Maxxie defended as he yanked open the fridge and grabbed a soda. "I was just giving him a clue." He added as he popped the top of the can and took a swig.

Kurt slapped his hands on the table. "That's it. What if he arrived to that conclusion? He will definitely do the math and he will find out that Chevy is his."

"And then problem solved. You don't need to hide Chevy."

Kurt sighed loudly. "You really don't get it do you? My situation is different. I'm just a one night stand, a conquest. If I tell him that he's the father, he wouldn't believe it. He's probably used to everyone he slept with telling him that they're pregnant and he's the father."

"Don't you ever think that way."

"What?" Kurt asked in an incredulous tone.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that Chevy is a mistake."

"I didn't say that." Kurt protested. He already loved his baby the time he knew he was pregnant. He would never consider Chevy a mistake.

Maxxie placed his hands on either side of his hips. "Well you just insinuated that with your drama queen speech." Maxxie said dryly. "But anyway, fine. I won't push you to tell him but I would just like to remind you that Chevy won't stay small forever. Sooner, you'll show and Puckerman will ask questions. I suggest, you find yourself a boyfriend so that when that time comes, you can tell your boss that you got knocked up by said boyfriend. Problem solved. You'll live happily ever after." And with that being said, Maxxie left him alone in the kitchen. He knew that his best friend was pissed at him right now.

I'll cross the bridge when I get there. Kurt thought sadly.

***puckandkurt***

"Hey babe. Want to dance with me?" Maxxie turned around and saw a rather tall dark haired handsome guy with the reddest lips he'd seen in a long time sitting beside him at the bar. Maxxie drunk the rest of his Cosmo and ignored the guy. He was not in the mood for dancing because he was now a bit drunk. And the fact that he was here because he had a pseudo-fight with his best friend was enough reason to make him not in the mood for anything but to drink.

"Martini extra dirty and another Cosmo for this pretty thing." The guy said, signaling the bartender.

Maxxie rolled his eyes at the audacity of the guy. After a few minutes, the bartender handed him his Cosmo. He turned his attention back to the guy and muttered thanks. Annoying this guy may had been, a free drink was a free drink so he drunk it, making a slurping sound just for the heck of it. Oh man, he was going to get really drunk.

"Why are you here at this hour? Shouldn't you be home by now?" The guy asked. Maxxie suddenly felt lucid. Who's this guy? His grandfather?

"Shouldn't you shut up by now?" He retorted bitchily. "Excuse me but do I know you?"

The guy smiled coolly as he extended a hand. "Tony Puckerman." He introduced but Maxxie didn't catch the last name because the bartender shouted 'last round' at the same time. Whatever, he wouldn't even remember this guy the next day because his brain was starting to get foggy right now.

Maxxie shook his hand. "Maxxie Oliver." He said and Tony smiled at him again. And despite the alcohol in his system, he noticed that Tony was definitely gorgeous.

"Boy troubles?" Tony asked as he sipped on his Martini.

"What?" Maxxie asked distractedly then he shook his head. "No, no. Just a really stupid fight with my best friend. "

Tony nodded. "Oh, so no boyfriend then?" He asked again in that cool tone. Maxxie smiled and shook his head. "Tell me about it. Maybe I can give you an advice. I used to have stupid fights with my best friend."

Maxxie knew that talking to strangers was never really a good thing but it seemed like he couldn't stop himself from doing so.

"Well, he had this one night stand and he got pregnant." Maxxie said and he watched as Tony shifted on his seat looking really eager to listen. Maybe it was Tony's first time to hear a guy getting pregnant. After all, it was a rare thing. "And he's currently working as an assistant to the baby daddy so you know how complicated it is."

Tony bit his lip thoughtfully. "Definitely awkward. Does the baby's daddy knows?"

Maxxie shook his head vigorously. He was starting to hear a buzzing sound in his ear. A sign that he was closed to being knocked down. "No, no. My best friend doesn't want to tell him coz the daddy is engaged to be married and he said it's complicated. I said it's bullshit. His baby needs a daddy right?" Oh crap, he definitely talked too much. He should shut up now.

"Right, right. A baby needs a daddy." Tony said with a nod.

"And..and wa- one more thing, the fiance is pregnant too so that makes it more complicated." Maxxie said, his speech beginning to slur. "And I really think that my best friend doesn't want to be accused of being a go-gold dddi, whas the word?"

"Gold digger." Tony said.

Maxxie laughed. "Yeah, you're a genius Tom."

Tony laughed along with him. "It's Tony. And why would he be accused of being a gold digger."

Maxxie waved a finger at him. "Because, if he told baby daddy that he's pregnant, the bastard will not believe him and will tell him that he was just trying to pin Chevy, thas the baby's nickname, really stu-stupid if you ask me, on him to get money. That's just my opinion, don't tell a-anyone."

"So the father is rich then?"

Maxxie nodded vigorously. "Yeah, it's Noah Puckerman."

***puckandkurt***

"Oh my head fucking hurts." Maxxie said miserably as he grabbed the glass of water from Kurt.

"Serves you right. Who told you to drink yourself to oblivion?" Kurt said mockingly as Maxxie watched him drenched his muffin happily with maple syrup. Ew. He couldn't understand pregnant people and their eating habits. "Why didn't you tell me you're friends with him?"

Maxxie frowned as he blew on his coffee. "Who?"

"The guy who brought you home. He told me you passed out." Maxxie didn't remember passing out but he definitely remembered the guy. The stranger he told Kurt's secret about. Good thing he would not see him again because Kurt would definitely kill him for having a big mouth.

"Oh him. Yeah. We're not really friends." Maxxie said then something hit him. "Wait, you know him."

Kurt nodded as he popped a piece of his muffin in his mouth. "Tony? Yeah, he's Noah's brother. He's currently interning with the marketing manager."

Maxxie's eyes went wide and suddenly his headache was gone. He quickly drunk his coffee, didn't even notice how it burned his throat because he was too surprised with what Kurt said.

Shit, shit, shit. He had to see Tony again or else Kurt's secret would be out and Kurt would definitely not forgive him. If he could pull this off, he vowed not to touch alcohol again.


	10. Oh Maxxie

Maxxie was in full panic mode. He even showered twice because he forgot the he already did right after he woke up. It was now time to straighten up his mistake so he waited until Kurt was already gone for work then he followed suit. Now he was standing at the middle of Puckerman Corp., darting his eyes here and there, watching out for Kurt. Because the minute Kurt found out that he was here, he would definitely ask him a lot of questions and kill him after.

"Can I help you?" The blonde receptionist asked as soon as she saw him approaching.

Yeah, like can you get me another life? He thought miserably. He forced a small smile. "I'm looking for Tony Puckerman. I believe he's the new intern for the Marketing Dept."

The perky blonde held a finger at him then she tapped on her Bluetooth earpiece. "Puckerman Corp, how may I direct your call?" Pause. "One moment please." Maxxie watched impatiently as she pressed some buttons on the complicated looking telephone. Then finally, she turned her attention back to him. "Sorry about that, you know how Mondays are. So you say you'd like to see the other Mr. Puckerman? May I ask the reason why?"

So I could kill him before he tells his brother about Kurt. He flashed the blonde another smile. "I'm his classmate and I'm here to talk about our project."

The blonde nodded in understanding. "I see. Can I get your name and then I will notify him."

"Uh, uhm. Tell him it's Dean." He said, coming up with a name that first popped in his head. "Winchester." He added with a sheepish smile. He was so screwed right now. There was no way he could provide his real name for fear of Kurt finding out. He just crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping against hope that the blonde didn't recognize the name.

The receptionist's eyes went wide in confusion. Uh-oh. Maxxie suddenly felt ill. "Dean Winchester? Like the Supernatural character?" She asked clearly in doubt. Maxxie felt running away to save himself for further humiliation but he had to deal with the problem right the fuck now.

He nodded awkwardly, cursing Finn mentally for making him a Supernatural junkie. "Yeah, isn't that such a wonderful coincidence?" He said in what he hoped was a sincere tone.

Quinn, as her nameplate read, smiled widely at him. Great, she probably thought he was a crystal meth addict fresh out of rehab. Then with a great relief, Quinn tapped something on the intercom. "Mr. Puckerman, someone's here to see you. He says he's Dean Winchester." She said on the mouthpiece. "Okay will tell him."

Maxxie bit his lower lip and looked at her eagerly. If Tony wouldn't come and talk to him, he would just barge in his office and drag him out if he had to.

"He's coming. Take a seat while you wait." The blonde told him. He muttered thanks and proceeded to one of the waiting chairs.

Time to straight things up.

***puckandkurt***

"Hey beautiful."

Kurt quickly averted his eyes away from the lovely couple that were his boss and his fiancée and turned to the person who clearly caught him looking.

"Jared." He greeted, as he felt his face reddened. Jared gave him a dimpled smile. "So my e-mail is acting up, I can't send any messages."

"Probably a server problem." Jared said in his deep voice. "So, is she always here?"

Kurt frowned then it hit him. "Ms. Lopez? Noah invited her for a lunch date." He said as his throat constricted. When would he stop being affected with the couple? And when would he accept the fact that he was just another notch on Puck's bedpost. Suddenly, the air felt so heavy around him like he couldn't breathe properly.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Jared asked, his voice full of concern. He must have sensed the sadness etched on his face and before he could dodge it, Jared already reached out and placed a hand on his forehead.

Kurt pushed Jared's hand away gently and gave him a tiny smile. "I'm fine. Just felt a little dizzy but I'm okay now." He said as he took another glance at Puck and Santana through the glass partition that separated his station from Puck's spacious office.

"You like him right?" Jared asked point blank.

"What?" Kurt flinched. Jared probably saw the look of longing on his face. Crap, now Jared probably thought he was pathetic or a psycho stalker, whichever came first. "No, I don't. It's just that you know, I couldn't help it. They looked good together. I like seeing happy couple." Because I can't be part of one. He thought sadly.

Jared smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. "If I say so myself, you're having a crush on your boss." He teased good-naturedly. "And if I say so myself again, I think he feels the same way."

Kurt frowned but his heart was doing a little somersault. Just hearing that made him giddy. If only it was true. "What? How did you come up with that?"

Jared shrugged and told him about the pantry incident when Puck suddenly came and talked to them. "It was like he was intervening or something. Like he didn't want me talking to you."

"Well, we were closed to being late that time. He was just reprimanding." Kurt explained calmly despite the fast beating of his heart.

"I don't know. It's what I feel. Like he was this closed," Jared made a measuring gesture with his thumb and forefinger. "to punching me."

Kurt laughed out loud. "Being an IT guy must have fried your brain." He joked and Jared clutched his chest like he was badly hurt with what he said. Kurt laughed again.

"So, you want to have lunch with me?" Jared asked, giving him a dimpled smile. Kurt thought he was adorable so he nodded. It was a good thing that he was allowed to have a lunch out today because usually, he only ate lunch at his station because Puck needed him from time to time. But since Puck was also having a lunch out with his fiancée, he told him that he could have one as well.

"I know this really cool restaurant that serves the meanest garden salad." Jared said excitedly.

"Is there such thing as meanest garden salad? I thought they all taste the same." Kurt joked as he stood up and lost his footing. He was quite sure that he would have a make out session with the tiled floor but instead, he landed on a very broad chest. Strong muscular arms were also wrapped around him. "Oh crap." He muttered, as he placed both hands on Jared's chest to gain his footing.

"Didn't know you were a klutz." Jared said as he helped him to stand up straight, his arms still around his waist. Kurt couldn't help but blushed deeply.

"So now you know. Shall we go then?" Kurt said and Jared gave him another dimpled smile as they walked together to the elevators.

***puckandkurt***

"Dean Winchester huh?" Maxxie heard a voice said, snapping him out of his boredom. He was already waiting for twenty-two minutes and yes, he counted. He slowly looked up and saw the six foot four frame of Tony Puckerman. He was sure that it was him because no matter how drunk he was, he would never forget a handsome face. "You're quite creative yourself."

"I came here to talk about what I told you." Maxxie said in a quiet voice. He then grabbed the lapel of Tony's suit and dragged him out of the building despite Tony's protests. Then they rounded to an alley where he parked his rental car.

"This is kidnapping you know." Tony said. Maxxie just smirked at him and opened the passenger side door of the car and pushed Tony inside. Then he quickly walked around to the driver side and climbed in.

"For someone so tiny like you, you're definitely strong." Tony said as he smoothed down his suit. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not tiny. I'm five eight. You're just a giant. And we're not going anywhere, we're just here to talk."

"About what?" Tony asked completely clueless.

"About you not telling your brother about my best friend's pregnancy." Maxxie said. There was no need to beat around the bush.

"I met Kurt, he's nice and I think he's good for my brother." Tony said who was now busily checking out the content of his compartment. He extracted a box of condom. "Getting laid?"

Maxxie snatched the box from Tony and threw it towards the backseat. "I'm serious. Keep your trap shut or I'll seal it myself." He said through gritted teeth. He had no time playing games now.

"What crawl up your ass?" Tony asked as he raised an eyebrow at him. "So what if Puck finds out?

"So what if Puck finds out?" Maxxie repeated sarcastically. "Are you a moron? If your brother finds out, his fiancée will kill Kurt and Kurt will kill me if he survived that." Honestly, this was starting to get really stressful. "And one thing, Kurt doesn't want Puck to know. It's really hard to explain but I'm begging you. Please don't tell your brother."

Tony looked at him skeptically. "Are you even sure that Puck's the father?"

Maxxie scoffed indignantly. "Your brother Puck, which by the way always reminds me of my rubber duckie back home, had a one night stand with Kurt and voila, thanks to his super sperm, Kurt's now a preggo." He said in an amused tone.

Tony's face split in a wide grin then he snapped his finger. "Wow. Why haven't I realized that before?"

"Because you're a retard?" Maxxie offered sarcastically.

"No, genius." Tony said. "Kurt, he's the one Puck's been talking about. How beautiful Kurt is, how he smelled so good, how he felt so good, you know, if you catch my drift."

"So aside from being a manwhore, your brother is also a kiss and tell." Maxxie said in disbelief.

Tony ignored the comment. "If you could just see Puck that time, he was like this love struck kid or something. I have never thought it was Kurt."

Maxxie smiled at the revelation. "So you mean to say Puck also like Kurt?" Oh fuck, he just revealed to Tony that Kurt liked his brother. He really needed to work on his big mouth issue. Tony, on the other hand, didn't seem to look surprise.

"Yeah, it was safe to say yes. I mean, Puck is the type who slept around but it was the first time he actually felt something about someone."

"Okay moving on because we are definitely going out of the topic right now." Maxxie said, interrupting Tony's fairy tale. "So you're not going to tell Puck and will keep your mouth shut?"

"Why should I? I want Puck to end with Kurt not with that bitch of a fiancée he has."

"Jesus Christ Tony! You really don't get it do you? It will just make matters worst."

"Fine, fine. I get it. Save your diva attitude for your world tour." Tony said, raising his hands appeasingly. "I won't tell Puck but we are doing something about it. I'm not going to let my niece or nephew not know their father."

Maxxie smiled. It was sweet but it's not what he needed right now. He wanted the assurance of Tony shutting his trap before Kurt was ready to tell Puck himself. "But you won't tell Puck right?"

Tony smiled at him lopsidedly and shook his head. "Pinky promise." Tony said playfully as he wriggled his right pinky at Maxxie. Maxxie rolled his eyes before entwining his with Tony's. When he was about to pull away, Tony's pinky tightened on his.

"Not so fast blondie." Tony said with a smirk. "I still have one condition."

Maxxie scowled at him. Tony was not making this any easier. But then he would do just about anything to keep the secret for the time being.

"What condition?"

Tony gave him a devilish smile.


	11. The PrePlan

"You call this art?" Puck asked angrily, waving the piece of photo paper where the sample graphic for one of their magazines was printed. The brunet graphic artist bowed his head as Puck waved the paper in front of him. "My five year old niece can do better than this."

"Sir... " The brunet said in a very quiet voice. Puck noticed that he was shaking. Good. "I'll just redo it."

Puck tore the paper in half. "You better." He warned. "Because I don't spend thousand of dollars for expensive softwares for you to come up with this garbage. Now, get out of my face." The brunet quickly turned around and run out of Puck's office without a backward glance.

"Morons." Puck muttered under his breath as he walked back to his chair and sat down. He was pissed since lunch. Since, well, he didn't really want to dwell on it but he was really really pissed when he saw that tall IT guy with his arms wrapped around Kurt. Not that he was jealous because that was absurd. He didn't have the reasons to be in the first place. Kurt was just his assistant and nothing else. He wasn't jealous because, because..

"Fuck." He cursed as he crumpled a piece of paper in frustration. God, he hated Kurt right now for making him felt that way. Damn his apple scented hair, his blue eyes, and his innocence. Damn, damn, damn it! He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He was not supposed to feel this way. Kurt was just a one night stand. A conquest. Kurt should stay that way. Kurt was not supposed to have an effect on him. He then slowly looked up and instantly, bile made its way to his throat. The lamp post was back and hounding on Kurt again. He quickly pushed a button on his intercom. "Hummel, come inside." He ordered without further ado. He smirked as Kurt scrambled on his feet and waved the IT guy away.

"Is there something wrong with your computer?" He asked as soon as Kurt stepped inside his office. Kurt's face reddened instantly. "That guy had been in your station twice today." Okay, that didn't sound right because he sounded like all he did was watch Kurt the whole morning which was not the case.

"What?" Kurt asked distractedly, looking everywhere but him. "Uhm, we..He..He just gave me my wallet. I must have dropped it in the elevator." Kurt started to fidget with the hem of his white long sleeved turtleneck which Puck was delighted to see, hugged Kurt's body on all the right places.

Puck scowled as he tried not to admire how beautiful Kurt was in his outfit. "He should have given it to you the moment you dropped it." He said in what he hoped a not irritated tone because the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to realize something was up with him. "Well forget about it. I just don't want you gossiping during office hours." There, that was more like it. Kurt bit his lip and the action made him want to bite that lip himself. He quickly looked away before Kurt could catch him staring.

"Can I go now?" Kurt asked politely. Puck gave a quick nod without looking at him or he might do something stupid.

"Hummel." He called out before he could even stop himself. So much for nothing trying to do something stupid. Kurt quickly turned around and gave him a questioned look. "That guy, are you two, you know?" He made a silly gesture with his hands. He probably looked silly right now.

Kurt frowned, as if trying to absorb what he just said, and then, he slowly shook his head. Puck almost made a fist pump but he restrained himself. Crap, what was happening to him? He gestured at Kurt that it was okay to go before he could totally lose it.

As soon as Kurt was safely backed in his station, Puck let out a huge sigh of relief. He really needed to sort out his feelings.

***puckandkurt***

"I heard that your former one night stand is now your assistant." Tony asked as he tossed him the ball. He and his brother Tony were playing basketball in their indoor court. It was a warm Sunday afternoon, four days since he made a stupid out of himself. Since that talk with Kurt, he made sure that any conversation between the two of them was only pure business. He knew that it suited them fine because Kurt was starting to relax in his presence. Not that he was really concern about making Kurt comfortable when he's around. Really.

"I heard that it's none of your business." He retorted as he shoot the ball from the free throw line. It made a swooshing sound as it landed in the basket.

"Does Satana knows about it?" Tony asked as he grabbed the ball from him.

Puck lifted his shirt to wipe his face. "It's Santana." He drawled.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Since when she was Santana to you? You used to call her a crazy bitch."

"Since she got pregnant with my baby." Puck said as he walked to the side court and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from the cooler. "And because she's my fiancée."

"Happy times huh?" Tony asked and Puck didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice. His brother knew that he was not in love with Santana. He was just going to marry her because of the business. Tony couldn't get the hang of it. It was because he was not the one with the responsibility to make their company stay afloat. "When will you learn to stand up for yourself Puck? When will you tell dad that you have your own life and he doesn't have to rule it for you?"

"Look Tone, this is my choice and I will stand by it. Besides I can learn to love her."

Tony burst out laughing. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life." He grabbed the bottle from him and took a swig. "Well whatever." Tony rolled his eyes. The conversation was good as dead. "Anyway, so let's go back to Kurt. Do you notice anything about him?"

Puck scrunched his forehead. What was Tony talking about? "Notice anything?"

Tony shrugged. Puck was getting curious. What was Tony getting at? For Christ's sake, Tony didn't even know a squat about Kurt aside from him being a former conquest.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked when Tony didn't elaborate.

"I have to shower. Someone's coming over." Tony said, ignoring his question. Puck watched as his brother started to walk away from him. He wanted to call him back and make him explain what he just said but he stopped himself. He didn't want to give the impression that he gave a damn about Kurt.

Well, whatever it was, it's the least of his concern.

***puckandkurt***

"After the Jaguar." Tony paused as he tossed him again another towel. Maxxie scowled at him. This was so not happening to him. His one hundred dollar manicure was now ruined. "Next is my Maserati." He continued with a smile.

Maxxie put a hand on his left hip and tossed the wet towel on the garage floor. He couldn't believe he was spending his Sunday afternoon in the Puckerman garage, washing what seemed to be the third car in a row. "I'm not going to wash your Maserati or anything for that matter." He scoffed as he pushed a stray blonde hair out of his eyes.

Tony smirked at him then he reached in his pocket and withdrew his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Maxxie asked in an irritated tone. He was tired as hell and every muscle in his body was screaming in exhaustion. He was not used to this kind of tasks. He was born a princess, Kurt's words not his, and slavery was way out of his vocabulary.

"I'm calling Puck and tell him about the baby." Tony said matter-of-factly. Maxxie watched in horror as Tony started to dial. He quickly grabbed the water hose from the ground and aimed it at Tony's direction.

Tony yelped loudly as the water hit him, wetting his shirt. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed as he stepped sideways to avoid the water. Maxxie stifled a giggle.

"Fine. I'll wash the car. Whatever you say master." Maxxie said sarcastically. When he asked Tony what was the condition in exchange of his silence about the baby, he didn't expect to be his slave until Kurt was ready to tell Puck about Chevy. It was the mother of all cliché. But then, he had no other choice but to heed or the secret would be out faster than he could say 'Gucci'.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to do this." Tony said as he took off his shirt. Maxxie's mouth dropped in awe. The bastard's six-pack abs was blatantly displayed. And his specs were to die for. Maxxie felt his knees weakened at the sight. It was a good thing that Tony was busily squeezing the water out of his shirt to notice that he was gawking at him. "You told me that you really want Kurt's baby to know his father. What made you changed your mind?"

Maxxie swallowed hard as he averted his eyes away from Tony's very toned body. "Well, I just realized that Kurt was right. It'll be safer for him and Chevy if Puck didn't know about his pregnancy. It'll be better to wait for the right time to tell Puck." He silently thanked his patron saint, Sanrio and his battalion of Hello Kitty's that he was able to come up with a complete sentence.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "And when is the right time?" He asked flatly as he crossed his arms on his chest. Maxxie couldn't help but noticed how Tony's biceps flexed in the process. God, he was such a pervert.

"It will come. And you said you have a plan right?" Maxxie asked. Tony smiled and nodded. Suddenly, they heard a running engine from the other side of the garage door. The automatic door slowly raised, revealing the hood of a shiny Mercedes Benz. Before the door was completely raised, Maxxie felt an arm snaked around his waist as Tony pulled him to his body.

In a fraction of a second, Tony's lips were on his, tongue coaxing his lips to open. Maxxie parted his lips with a gasp and Tony took the opportunity to suck on his lower lip. Maxxie felt numb all over. What the hell was happening?

"Anthony." A deep voice said from behind them. "What's going on here?" The man was undoubtedly not happy with he just saw.

Tony pulled away from him. "Dad, didn't see you there." He said in a cool tone. Oh god. This was not how he imagined meeting the older Puckerman. He'd imagined that his first meeting with the Puckerman patriarch was during Kurt and Puck's wedding. He turned his gaze away from the man's smoldering look.

"This is Maxxie, my boyfriend." Tony said and Maxxie felt his world spin. "Baby, meet my dad, Gerald Puckerman."

Maxxie slowly looked up and gave the man a tight smile. The older man didn't return it but turned his back and walked away from the two of them. Maxxie didn't miss the disgust on the man's face and he suddenly had the urge to scratch the man's eyes out.

"What the hell was that?" Maxxie asked incredulously as soon as he regained his composure.

"That, babe, was the plan." Tony said confidently.

"And how is that going to help Kurt?" Maxxie asked. He didn't know what was going but he was hundred percent sure that this was not a good plan.

"You'll see." Tony said with a wink as he slung his wet shirt on his shoulder and sauntered away from him.

Whatever that is, it better be good. Maxxie thought.


	12. The Plan and Something in Between

"I can't believe you!" Maxxie shouted at him as soon as they entered his bedroom and without further ado, Maxxie smacked him on the side of the head.

"What was that for?" Tony spat out as he rubbed his head.

Maxxie rolled his eyes. "Being your servant is one thing and being your boyfriend is another." He said in agitated tone. Tony knew that Maxxie was pissed as hell because he was so damn tired from washing his five beloved cars. Well, he got to milk it for what it was worth. He never knew that knowing a secret could be this advantageous. "You're not even gay for crying out loud."

Tony smiled his lopsided smile which could make a lot of girls swoon but to his annoyance, it didn't seem to have an effect on the petite blonde.

"So what is the big plan Einstein?" Maxxie asked sarcastically. "I know I'm awesome but somehow your mind is too twisted for me to even fathom." He added in the same tone.

"Well aside from pissing my dad who is a closeted homophobe, it'll be easier if we play boyfriends." Tony explained and Maxxie gave him an incredulous look. "If we play boyfriends, we have an excuse to be together all the time which is needed for our plans for them." He further explained. Maxxie didn't look impressed.

"Which is?" Maxxie asked skeptically.

"We'll bring them together. It's obvious, they belong to each other." Tony said in an exasperated tone. He couldn't explain the feeling, but somehow, he knew that Kurt was the right one for his brother, not the bitch whose name he wouldn't dare mention. "I'll make Puck realize that Kurt is the one for him and you do the same with Kurt."

"Well that's amazing Tony." Maxxie said with a huge smile as he clasped his hands together then instantly, his face turned serious. "Except for one tiny flaw, your brother's getting hitched soon genius."

"We'll make sure that the wedding won't happen."

Maxxie's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? You told me that your company needs the Lopezes for the merger to save your company. If we try to stop the wedding, the merger is good as dead."

It was true and it really pained him that their company had to resort to that kind of ridiculous thing. The recession really had a huge impact on some of their businesses and the only thing that could save them was the merger with the Lopez Group of Companies. They were the only one that they'd convince to do the merger with. Well, on the condition that Puck would marry the heiress because they believed that a marriage was the strongest contract they could ever have. The longer Puck stayed in the marriage, the longer they would help their company to rise from the ashes. What a complete and utter bullshit.

"Totally agree with you. That was the shittiest shit I've heard in my life." Maxxie said and Tony realized he said the last words out loud. "But then, I'm with you. I mean whatever it takes to make my beautiful best friend happy."

Tony nodded. "Now you're talking baby." He said with a smirk which earned him another smack from Maxxie.

"Operation Puckurt is now on its way." Maxxie announced in a happy tone. Tony gave him an incredulous look.

"Puckurt? What is that?" Tony asked. Seriously, was that an obscene word he hadn't heard of?

Maxxie raised an eyebrow at him."Brangelina? TomKat? Ring a bell?"

Ah, so that was those weird couple names Hollywood came up with. "That was…creative." He was supposed to say ridiculous but Maxxie was glaring at him. "So, you wanna make out?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

"You're straight right?"

"So?" Tony challenged. Ever since he kissed Maxxie, he couldn't wait for more. You couldn't blame him, Maxxie tasted like cherries and he's got the softest lips he'd ever kissed in a long time.

"I'm off limits then. I'm not crazy to have a sexual relationship with straight men." Maxxie said indignantly.

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's just a make out. I promised not to give you a hickey." He said, completely ignoring Maxxie's tirade.

"Fine." Maxxie scoffed as he jumped in his arms and Tony thanked God that Maxxie was not a prude. Good times.

***puckandkurt***

"Stay there Finn. Don't go after me. I hate you." Kurt said on his phone as he tapped the end call icon and dropped it in his purse. Well it was not Finn's fault that he wasn't able to buy his latest craving, McDonald's Egg McMuffin, because it was already five in the afternoon and said food was only served until eleven in the morning. But still, he couldn't help but get really pissed. His mouth watered just with the thought of eating it only to be disappointed that Finn couldn't get it for him.

"Hummel?" Kurt turned around and scanned the busy sidewalk. Okay, his hearing was now playing tricks on him. There was no way, it would be him. He continued to walk, dodging people here and there. "Wait up!" The voice shouted. Kurt stopped mid walk and turned around. Holy Armani, it was really him.

"Mr. Puckerman." He said. This was awkward.

Puck smiled at him and Kurt hated the way it seemed to melt everything inside him. "Where are you going? You seems to be in a rush."

"McDonald's." Kurt said automatically and before he could stop himself from blabbering, which always seemed to happen every time he was in Puck's presence, he continued…."I really want an Egg McMuffin right now but you know, it's only served in the morning and it's almost evening but I am thinking maybe I could persuade the – "

"I get it Hummel." Puck said, cutting him off. Puck then grabbed his left arm as they pushed through the din of people.

***puckandkurt***

Puck was more than happy when he bumped into Kurt. His annoyance from Santana's request to buy sun dried tomatoes for her immediately evaporated when he saw Kurt. Crap, one of these days, he should really try to examine his feelings for Kurt. But because of Santana and the baby, he had to set it aside. He didn't want any complications right now. He had to concentrate on Santana, his impending fatherhood, and saving their company. Well, it wouldn't hurt for a little distraction like right now; he was trying to order Kurt's Egg McMuffin from a confused service crew.

"I'm sorry sir but we only served it as breakfast." The crew said apologetically. Puck bit his lip in frustration.

"Can you do something about it?" He insisted, giving the crew his most adorable smile. Then suddenly, an idea flashed in his mind. "Do you see that beautiful man there?" He asked as he pointed at Kurt's direction who was currently fidgeting on a napkin. The crew nodded. "That's my husband and he's pregnant and he really wants the muffin."

The crew clasped her hands together as she beamed. "Wow, that's rare. I only read about it. Never knew it can actually happen." She gushed, her eyes still focused admiringly on Kurt. "And he's really beautiful. They say pregnancy gives a different kind of glow and he sure is radiating. His skin looks great."

Puck smiled inwardly. He never thought his little lie would work. He watched as the crew punched happily on her register.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was happily eating his Egg McMuffin. Puck sat across from Kurt as he watched him ate. He seemed to be really happy finally getting what he wanted. If only Santana was like Kurt, Puck would definitely be a happy and contented man. But then, Santana was the exact opposite, she's a very high maintenance girl.

"The crew really thought you're pregnant." Puck said as he pushed out any thoughts of Santana out of his mind. As soon as he said the words, Kurt made a choking noise. He quickly uncapped the bottle and pushed it towards Kurt who quickly grabbed it and drunk it half way.

"Wha-what?" Kurt managed to say, his face was still red from the struggle. Puck then told him how made up a story about him being pregnant so that he could get the muffin. Kurt's mouth dropped open slowly as he nodded in understanding. "That's hilarious." He added with a laugh.

Puck smiled as he imagined a pregnant Kurt. Kurt could totally rock it. He imagined Kurt getting big but would still look beautiful. Damn Puckerman, where did that come from?

"Yeah, hilarious." He agreed. "Why would you be pregnant? That's like a five percent chance or something right?" Kurt nodded without a word as he ate the rest of his muffin in silence. The awkward moment between the two of them lasted for a few minutes then Kurt suddenly looked up and then, his face broke in a wide grin.

"Jared!" Kurt called out. Wow. Puck couldn't believe what he just heard. He craned his neck and sure as it was, the tall IT guy was now approaching their table. A dimpled smile was painted on his face as he saw Kurt. "Are you on your way to the apartment or you're going home already because I'm not there?"

"The first one." Jared answered with a smile. "Uh, good afternoon Mr. Puckerman." Jared greeted as soon as he noticed that he was there. Puck only nodded in acknowledgement because he didn't have anything good to say at the moment.

"I dropped by here because Finn called me and said you want an Egg McMuffin." Jared explained.

"Oh that, Mr. Pucker – " Puck squinted his eyes at Kurt. "Uh Noah, already got me one." Kurt amended almost shyly. Puck smirked inwardly. Puckerman – one, lamp post – zilch.

"That's great." Jared said good naturedly. Was he a saint or what? Puck thought annoyingly. "And by the way, I got you this." He swung a green plastic bag in front of Kurt.

"Salted grapes?" Kurt asked hopefully, his eyes twinkled in anticipation.

And to Puck's dismay, Jared smiled and nodded. Kurt squealed in delight as he grabbed the bag from Jared.

"Peeled them one by one and salted them." Jared said in a gleeful voice. "Just the way you like it."

Wow, that was noble. Puck thought in disgust. If he stayed and listened to Jared's cheesiness, he would definitely vomit.

"As much as I want to stay." Puck said, looking at Jared, and fire you, he thought nastily. "I have to go and get something for my fiancée." He added. He didn't wait for Kurt's response and quickly walked away.

He really didn't like what he felt every time he saw Kurt and Jared together. It's almost on the definition of jealousy which was really pointless to begin with because he didn't do jealous. Jealousy was for insecure people and he was definitely not one of them.

Maybe, he should start ignoring his feelings for Kurt and ignoring Kurt for that matter.


	13. On With It

"Are you excited?" Maxxie asked for the nth time that morning. He and Maxxie were both sitting at the waiting room of one of New York's ob-gyne clinics. "Because I am." He added with a glint in his eyes. Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. His best friend was the real deal drama queen. He was only going to have his first pre-natal check-up and ultrasound but Maxxie acted like he was about to know the gender of Chevy.

"Well you do realize that this is just a check up? We are not going to find out Chevy's gender yet." Kurt said and he almost laughed from Maxxie's disappointed look.

"Damn." Maxxie scoffed. "I thought we're about to find out." He said in a very disappointed tone as he grabbed a magazine from the rack and flipped on it randomly.

"Don't worry, we'll find out on the fourth month." Kurt said consolingly. "You wouldn't have to wait –" The rest of the words died in his throat when he saw two figures approaching. Sweet mother of Gaga, this couldn't be happening.

"Britney Spears shaved her head?" Maxxie asked in a surprised tone as his eyes went wide. "Crazy chick but I like her." He added oblivious to Kurt's impending dilemma.

Kurt grabbed the magazine from Maxxie who squawked indignantly. "That was a long time ago. You're reading a back issue. And we have to get out of here." He said as his heart started to beat wildly against his ribcage.

"You haven't been checked up yet." Maxxie protested as he snatched the magazine from him. Kurt gestured at him to look at the front desk which was a few meters from where they were currently waiting at. "Oh. My. God." Maxxie's hand flew to his mouth then he quickly turned his attention back yo him.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked in a panic tone, his eyes still focused at the couple. Their heads were bowed down on a piece of paper. Then suddenly one of them looked up and Kurt's eyes were suddenly met with hazel eyes. He quickly looked away. "Maxxie, he saw me. Noah Puckerman saw me. He's going to find out about Chevy." He cried and he felt his knees weakened. How was he supposed to explain to Puck what he was doing in an ob-gyne clinic?

Kurt watched as Puck whispered to Santana and the girl nodded then Puck started to walk towards him. Kurt swallowed hard as he forced a smile on his face. He took a quick glance at Maxxie who had a horrified look on his face.

"Hummel, fancy seeing you here." Puck greeted with a smile. "What an unlikely place for you huh?" He added and Kurt could almost hear the skepticism in his tone. He absolutely had nothing to respond to that.

"We can't all be disgustingly rich like you but we can have our facials too." Maxxie said suddenly. Puck looked lost. Kurt instantly what was Maxxie getting at. He just hoped that it would work.

"Facials?" Puck asked incredulously and if it weren't for the situation, Kurt would really love to laugh now. "This is an ob-gyne clinic. Why would they do facials?"

Kurt watched as Maxxie dramatically clumped his mouth with his hands. "Omigod, this is an ob-gyne clinic? I thought this is a derm clinic." He said in a faked disappointed voice. His best friend would surely win an Academy for his acting job. "Jesus, we've been waiting here for like forever." Maxxie added for effect as he grabbed his left hand. "C'mon Kurt, I'm starting to feel zits forming on my face. See you later Mr. Puckerman." And without further ado, Maxxie pulled him towards the exit, leaving Puck with his jaw dropped open like he was saying, 'What the hell just happened?'

"That was close." Kurt said as soon as they were safely inside Maxxie's rental car.

Maxxie shook his head as he gunned the engine. "The things I do for you." He grunted as he peeled out of the clinic's parking lot towards the busy New York highway. "I don't know how long we could hide Chevy. Sooner, you'll blow up and it'll be harder to explain. God, why should it be so complicated?" He said seriously as he halted to a red light then turned to look at him.

"Kurtie, I know this is really hard for you." Maxxie said and Kurt looked at the window. He didn't really want to deal with this right now. Now that he had already made a decision.

"I'm going back to Lima." Kurt blurted out and he felt Maxxie stiffened. He decided that it would be better to go back home. There, he wouldn't have to hide Chevy. At home, he wouldn't have to always look over his shoulder. He would be comfortable there. Suddenly, a loud honking sound pierced the air and Maxxie instantly stepped on the gas. Minutes passed in uncomfortable silence. Kurt glanced at Maxxie sideways and he noticed that his best friend had a blank look on his face. It only meant one thing. Maxxie was pissed at him. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked as the car stopped in front of Finn's apartments. Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt but Maxxie made no attempt to move.

"Well, aside from 'what the fuck', I have nothing else to say." Maxxie said in a clipped tone, his eyes were focused on the windshield. Great, he didn't even try to look at him.

"What is wrong with you Maxwell?" Kurt asked angrily. Maxxie instantly looked at him at the sound of his full name. Good, Kurt had his full attention now. "You're not the one who has to go through this. You're not the one who gets jealous when you see the father of your child with someone else. You're not the one who's pregnant but couldn't be proud of it because the situation wouldn't allow you to. You're not – ."

"I get it Kurt." Maxxie said, cutting off his monologue. "I know I'm not the one who will have to go through those things but I am the one who will be with you every step of the way." He said and Kurt's anger started to subside. "Oh god, that sounded so lesbian." Maxxie added which elicited a laugh from him. His best friend was really a whacko but hell, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I know you're scared Kurtie. I am too." Maxxie continued. "But running away from the problem is not the solution."

"I know, it's just that, it hurts too much." There, he finally admitted it. "It's so hard to be near him everyday but couldn't tell him everything. Couldn't tell him that ever since I met him, I'd never stopped thinking about him." He added glumly and he could feel Maxxie's eyes bore into him.

"Trust me, the bastard likes you too, he just didn't realize it yet." Maxxie said all of a sudden and his heart started to beat rapidly. Pathetic. Just the thought of Puck liking him was sending him off the edge.

"Ho-how did you know that?" Kurt asked, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. His pregnancy hormones were kicking at a maximum level.

"Uhm, uh…I have my sources." Maxxie said awkwardly. "You know what? I have a sudden craving for French fries." Maxxie said, completely changing the subject much to his disappointment. He really wanted Maxxie to give the full details but the sound of French fries made his mouth watered, overriding his curiosity. He would just ask Maxxie later after they ate their fries.

"It would really go well with maple syrup." Kurt said happily as they walked side by side towards the front door. Maxxie gave him a disgusted look and he instantly dissolved into giggles.

"Try to be pregnant then we'll talk." He added as soon as he caught his breath.

"Thank God I'm not." Maxxie said flatly as he inserted the key in the doorknob then pushed the door open.

"Do we have chili powder?" Kurt asked. Maxxie gave him a horrified look. "For the salsa. I want nachos for dinner." He added with a giggle.

"I thought you want it with the maple syrup because that was absolutely unacceptable." Maxxie said with a shudder.

Kurt laughed out loud and he waved him off. If only Maxxie knew.

***puckandkurt***

On Monday morning, Kurt was really surprised to find Santana sitting behind Puck's desk. He knew that his boss would be in the office by noon because of an important meeting he had to attend to with one of their clients in Upper East Side. So what was Santana doing here? She had no business here except when she pestered Puck with her latest cravings.

"Uhm Ms. Lopez. Good morning." He greeted politely. Santana just raised a perfectly shaved eyebrow at him. "Do you want anything? Coffee?" He asked. It was the first thing that came to his head.

Santana snorted in disgust. "Coffee? Are you a moron? Coffee's bad for the baby and in case you don't know, I'm pregnant. With Puck's baby. So keep your ugly hands away from my man."

Kurt was taken aback. Where did that come from? He knew that pregnancy hormones did all kinds of weird to pregnant people but Santana's behavior was all over the radar.

"I have no idea with what you're talking about Ms. Lopez." He said. "So if you excuse me, I have to go back to my station." Kurt added as he quickly turned around.

"Not so fast whore." Santana snapped and instantly, she was standing by his side, grabbing his left arm in the process. Kurt's body stiffened as he slowly turned around. Santana released her hold on him as they stood face to face. "You think I don't know you? You're one of Puck's twinks." She added nastily, her features were twisted in anger.

"What happened between us is just a one time thing." Kurt said in a quiet voice. He didn't want to fight her. He was not a violent person. "What we have now is strictly business."

Santana smirked at him as she crossed her arms on her chest. "I can't blame you. Puck is so sexy no one can resist him." She said mockingly. "You know what? I really wondered how you get to be Puck's assistant because he's very particular with his qualifications. And then, it suddenly occurred to me. It was either you sucked him off really good or you were really a good fuck."

Kurt felt his blood started to boil but he decided to control his feelings. He knew that Santana was just jealous. He opened his mouth to say something but Santana continued.

"But I decided that it should be both because Puck treats his twinks well. He fucks their brains out and then leaves them like the garbage they are." She said with relish. Her eyes were full of malice in them and Kurt felt bad for her baby. The baby must be feeling that irrational outrage. "You're probably flexible to get to stay but I warned you, one wrong move and you're a dead slut."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut then opened it, looking straight at Santana's brown orbs. "Don't call me that. I'm not one." He said through gritted teeth. Now he wondered how Santana knew about the one night stand. He hoped Puck didn't tell her, but then, judging from Santana's behavior, she must have gotten the information on her own.

Santana made a face and laughed. "Really? Because if you're not, then why are you here? You're probably itching for a second round, are you?"

Santana's question hit home. Why was he even here? To torture himself? To be humiliated like this? Or he was unconsciously spinning stories of him and Puck ending together happily if he stayed long enough? Suddenly, he felt the walls closing in on him and his breath started to become raspy. No, he couldn't afford to be hyperventilated. It wouldn't be good for Chevy.

"Why so quiet?" Santana asked dryly. "Finally realizing that you're just a faceless fuck for my fiance?" She added, stretching the word fiance. Kurt started to feel cold over.

"Look Ms. Lopez." Kurt struggled as he reached out to touch Santana's left arm, a habit whenever he wanted to explain himself to someone.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Santana shrieked as she pushed him on the shoulder. The force was too strong that Kurt lost his footing and he landed hard on his butt on the marbled floor of Puck's office. Pain immediately shoot up from his hip bone to his spinal column.

Kurt's squeezed his eyes shut in pain as he felt something sticky flowing from the inside of his slacks. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. He tried to stand up but the pain was too much that he stumbled back.

"What's going on here?" A voice came out of nowhere. Kurt's eyes flew open and he saw Puck marching inside, followed by his brother Tony. "What the hell is happening?" He asked as his eyes landed on him.

"I..we..He was trying to push me, I just defended myself and our baby. He was so angry at me. He's accusing me of trying to steal you away from him. He's obsessed with you. He just came in here like a lunatic. I just defended myself." Santana said tearfully. Kurt didn't have the strength to even absorb what she was trying to do. All he could feel was the pain and Chevy. If something happened to him, oh god, he didn't even want to think about it.

"That's bullshit." Tony spat out at Puck and Santana as he crouched down beside him. "Hey are you okay?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I..help me. Save Chevy..doctor." Kurt said weakly and Tony nodded in understanding as his eyes went wide at the sight of the blood seeping through the fabric of Kurt's white slacks. Tony quickly fumbled on his phone but Kurt was too dizzy to listen.

"Is that true Hummel? Did you try to hurt Santana and my baby?" Puck asked in an angry tone. It was more like an accusation than a question and Kurt felt tears stung his eyes. "Because if that's true, I'm going to make sure that you are not getting away from it."

"Do you actually believe that bitch Puck?" Tony asked incredulously as he slipped his arms under Kurt's knees and carried him bridal style. "Because if you do, you're a bigger moron than I think." Then he turned his attention to Kurt. "Don't worry everything will be fine, the ambulance is on the way."

"Where are you taking him?" Puck asked and Tony stopped walking out.

"Just in case you failed to notice, your crazy fiancée pushed him. I know you saw it when we came in but then you just ate her shit up." Tony said and Kurt, despite being weak, didn't miss the anger in Tony's voice. Tony started to walk out again. Kurt clutched a handful of Tony's suit for support. He had to stay strong for Chevy.

"You didn't answer my question Tony. Where are you taking him?"

"He's pregnant Puck. And you're about to lose your baby."


	14. For The Love of Chevy

"He's pregnant Puck. And you're about to lose your baby."

Puck slowly sunk to his chair and tried to process what his brother had revealed. Kurt's pregnant with his baby. He must have missed wearing a condom at one point that night. He massaged his temples as he tried to absorb what was happening. How could he not see that? He should have known the time he saw Kurt puking his guts out. Or the time he craved for the Egg McMuffin. Better yet, the time he bumped to him at the ob-gyne clinic. But of course, who would blame him? Male pregnancies were rare and he didn't anticipate that when he had sex with Kurt, Kurt was likely to get pregnant.

"You don't actually believe your brother, do you?" Santana said suddenly. Puck completely forgot that she was there because his mind was still whirling with what just happened. "That slut can't be really pregnant with your baby. God knows who he'd slept with. He's just trying to pin that baby on you." She added matter-of-factly. Puck looked up at her. Was he really going to marry this woman?

"He's not like that." Puck said gravelly. Santana snorted much to his annoyance.

"And how did you know that?" Santana challenged, her hands on her hips. "Because if he's not, he should have crawled back to whatever hole he came from the moment he found out he got pregnant. But it's obvious he didn't. He stayed because he's a slut and he was going to seduce you and marry you for your money."

Puck pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. What Santana said was utterly ridiculous because with Kurt's looks, he didn't have to seduce anyone to like him.

"How did you come up with that shit?" Puck snapped, he was starting to see red. "If there's someone here who is a slut, it's definitely not Kurt." He added meaningfully.

Santana's eyes widened in disbelief. "Did you just insinuate that I'm a slut?" She asked, almost tearfully. Puck almost felt sorry for her but with what happened a while ago, he just couldn't bring himself to.

"You're not exactly Virgin Mary." Puck said. He was so tired of Santana acting like she was pure and innocent. If it weren't for the sake of the company, he would stay away from her as much as possible.

Puck watched as Santana squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled deeply. He rolled his eyes. What a drama queen.

"I'll pretend I never heard that Noah." She said in a calm voice, and then she walked around his desk and wrapped her arms around him. "Let's just forget this happened. All the drama is not good for our baby." She added in his left ear affectionately.

Baby. At the sound of the word, Puck stiffened. Tony said he was about to lose his baby. Suddenly, Kurt's pained look as he struggled to stand up from the floor, flashed in his mind. Santana pushing Kurt replayed vividly in his head. He knew Kurt had a bad fall but he didn't mind it at first. Well, that was before he knew Kurt was pregnant. Realization hit him like a tidal wave. If Kurt had a bad fall, it was highly possible that the baby would be affected with the fall.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he quickly stood up from his chair which sent Santana flailing backwards. He quickly crossed the room in three long strides towards the door, ignoring Santana's string of protests in the process.

"Where are you going?" Santana shouted behind him. "If you go to that slut, I swear Noah, you'll regret it!"

Puck didn't care as he continued to walk away. He didn't give a shit at all. All he wanted was to see Kurt and find out if he was okay and their baby.

Daddy's coming for the both of you. He thought as he pushed the elevator button repeatedly. Right now, Kurt and their baby needed him. Santana could go to hell and he wouldn't give a damn shit.

***puckandkurt***

"Kurt Hummel. H-u-m-m-e-l." Maxxie said in an agitated tone to the nurse who was stationed at the front desk. He was in full panic mode ever since he received the text message from Tony. After that, he quickly called Finn so they could both go to the hospital.

He and Finn watched the nurse as she typed something on her keyboard. "He's now in the recovery room. Just go straight and turned left. Room 112." The nurse pointed out and they didn't waste any time and rushed to Kurt's room.

As soon as they stepped in, Maxxie quickly run to his best friend's side followed by Finn. Kurt gave them a small smile as soon as he saw them.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" He asked as he held Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently.

"We were so worried Kurt. I thought something really bad happened to you." Finn said rather calmly. "Don't scare us like that." He added as he held Kurt's free hand.

"Actually, something bad happened." Tony interrupted. Maxxie and Finn both looked at where he was sitting. "Puck's fiancée pushed him and he had a bad fall." He narrated somewhat tiredly.

"What?" Maxxie and Finn chorused. They both turned their attention back to Kurt.

"Chevy? Tell me Chevy's okay." Maxxie said as his heart started beating rapidly against his ribcage. He could tell that Finn also felt the same because he was fidgeting nervously beside him. "Kurt please." He pleaded, not entirely sure what he was pleading about. His best friend squeezed his hand and Maxxie knew that Kurt was trying to calm him.

Kurt gave a tight smile as tears started to flow from his eyes. "Chevy is…" Kurt said as his breath hitched, tears still snaking their way on his paled cheeks. Maxxie felt his eyes moistened. No way.

***puckandkurt***

"…fine. The doctor said Chevy is a strong baby. Still here." Kurt continued with a smile despite the tears flowing. They were tears of joy. Puck watched as Kurt placed a hand on his tummy and let out a huge sigh of relief. Kurt's fine. Their baby's fine, he thought happily as his heart started to beat normally. Minutes before that, he was stopped dead on his tracks when he heard the blonde talked about the baby. He was scared shit to hear Kurt's response but now, he was more than happy that everything was okay.

"Hey Puck. Glad you're here." He heard his brother acknowledged, snapping him out of his thoughts. Instantly, three pair of eyes landed on him and he gave them an awkward smile. He somehow knew that he was not exactly welcomed.

"Hey Kurt." He greeted as he bravely walked to his bedside. It was funny that he was feeling nervous around Kurt whereas before, it was Kurt who felt that way when he was around. Maybe it was because he was now seeing Kurt in an entirely different light. Now, he was not the Kurt who he fucked that night and kicked out the next morning. He was now Kurt, the father of his baby. Thinking about Kurt carrying their baby gave him ten times more the happiness than when Santana announced she was pregnant too with their baby.

"Noah." Kurt gave him a warm smile. Puck automatically did the same, ignoring the two people currently giving him a 'what the hell is he doing here' look.

"Uh Mr. Puckerman, are you lost?" The blonde asked suddenly. Puck remembered him from the convenience store. He was also sure that he was the same blonde he saw coming out of Tony's room at five in the morning couple of days ago.

"Maxxie, right?" Puck asked. The blonde nodded. "And you must be Finn Hudson." He added as his gaze landed on the tall dark haired guy. "I really like the proposal you send for the next project. You're from our architectural firm right?" Finn nodded with a smile.

"Uh, you didn't answer my question Mr. Puckerman. Are you lost?" Maxxie repeated. "Kurt needs to rest and he won't be comfortable with people here. You can take your brother with you."

"I came here to see if Kurt was okay…" Puck answered. "…and our baby."

***puckandkurt***

"You told him?" Maxxie spat out as soon as they stepped out of Kurt's room, giving an excuse that they would buy something to eat. "What the hell is your problem? I thought we will keep it a secret. What the hell Tony?"

Tony let out a huge breath. "I panicked okay. I saw the blood and I panicked and I was really pissed at Puck's fiancée that time. It just slipped out."

"It just slipped out." Maxxie mimicked sarcastically. "You just proved that you really can't be trusted. Now what? You just made things a lot complicated than it is now."

"I'm sorry okay." Tony said. He didn't know why he had to explain himself. For all he knew, what he did was right. Now Puck knew about the baby. His brother could now decide what was really good for him which was Kurt and the baby. Not Santana and the baby she said was Puck's. If he knew better, Santana probably got knocked up by somebody else.

"You saw what that bitch did to Kurt when she found out that her fiance slept with Kurt. Now imagine what she would do if she found out that Kurt is having Puck's baby."

Tony somehow knew that. He knew that Santana was an evil conniving bitch and she would make sure that Kurt would be out of the way as soon as she found out the truth about the baby.

"Maybe we could do something about it." Tony said finally. Maxxie glared at him.

"You better think fast or Puck would have to say goodbye to Kurt and Chevy." Maxxie said bitchily. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt them. If we have to leave to keep them safe, we will."

Tony laughed sarcastically as he gave Maxxie an incredulous look. "You cannot do that. Puck has a right on the baby." He was starting to get pissed at Maxxie. He understood why Maxxie was acting like a bitch now but he didn't have to say something like that.

"Not if the baby isn't his." Maxxie said and Tony eyed him suspiciously. What was he getting at? Then suddenly, it was clear. "You can still tell Puck that it was a mistake. That you didn't mean it and you just panicked."

"What?" Tony asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. That was absurd. "Fuck no. It's stupid and pointless." He said angrily. "My brother is not dumb. Even if I took back what I said, he would still come up with his conclusion now that he knows that Kurt is pregnant."

"Great. Just great." Maxxie said sarcastically. "I shouldn't have trusted you in the first place."

Tony laughed bitterly. "Who has the big mouth who blabbed to a stranger about his best friend's condition?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Because it was definitely not me."

Maxxie gave him a death glare. "And now you're blaming me. Fine, blame me, blame the alignment of the stars, blame the weather but never blame yourself." Maxxie breathed deeply. "We had an agreement that we will wait for the right time to tell your brother. Is that so hard to understand?"

"I said I was sorry okay." Tony said. He was starting to get tired of this conversation. Maxxie just snorted in reply and that did it for him. "Is it about Puck finding out that's why you're so mad at me or is it about what happened to us?" He asked and Maxxie's face instantly reddened.

Maxxie huffed. "Should I be happy?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at him. "You ignored me for three days. You don't answer my messages, my phone calls. It's not exactly something to be happy about."

"Look Max, what happened between us is – "

"…a mistake. I know." Maxxie said cutting him off and Tony could have sworn he saw tears glistening in Maxxie's eyes. "Now if you'll excuse, my best friend needs me right now."

Tony could only watch as Maxxie disappeared from view. He really screwed up this time.

***puckandkurt***

Kurt felt his world spun when he heard Puck said 'our baby.' He must have heard wrong.

He turned his attention to his stepbrother who had a shock expression on his face. "Finn, could you give us a minute?" Finn nodded and he quickly walked out of the room. Kurt knew he didn't want to be involved in a soon to be awkward conversation.

Kurt then opened his mouth to say something but Puck immediately cut him off. "I knew about the baby, Tony told me. I didn't know how he knew that but I know he was telling the truth."

Kurt swallowed hard. He knew that only Finn and Maxxie knew about the pregnancy. How did Puck's brother know about it? He felt a headache coming. "Your brother got it wrong. This is not yours."

Puck chuckled briefly. "I asked the doctor who treated you and he told me that you're on your seventh week. I did the math Kurt." He explained as he put his hand over his. "You don't have to hide it from me Kurt. I understand why you didn't tell me sooner."

Kurt's breath hitched. He knew that no matter how hard he would try to deny it, it was no use. Puck already knew the truth. He should be happy now because his problem was now solved. He didn't have to hide his pregnancy. He should be relieved, only he was not. What about Puck's fiancée? He could still remember the anger in her eyes when she found out that Puck had slept with him. What would happen if she found out the truth about the baby? He knew that Santana could be really evil. He didn't want to think about the consequences that would happen now that the truth was out.

Kurt pulled his hands away from Puck. "The doctor's right." Puck beamed immediately. "But it doesn't mean you have to be obligated or anything. I can take care of the baby by myself." Kurt didn't miss the hurt that passed in Puck's eyes as soon as the words came out.

"You don't exactly expect me to just back off Kurt." Puck said seriously. "You might be thinking that what we had that night was nothing to me. It was the greatest night of my life Kurt."

"Don't." Kurt said. He didn't want any false hopes. This was not the right time. He almost lost Chevy. He would never allow something like this to happen again. He had to stay away from Puck and his fiancée because he had a bad feeling that this was just the start of something really bad. "Don't say that Noah. I really don't need that right now."

Puck shook his head. "Ever since that night, I never stopped thinking about you." Puck said sincerely.

Kurt's heart fluttered with what Puck said. He'd been fantasizing those words from Puck but now that he finally heard it, he felt fear instead of happiness.

"You're getting married." He said and Puck's face fell. Kurt thought he probably forgot about that because of the circumstances.

"Everybody knows that I'm only marrying her because I have to not because I want to." Puck held again his hand. "I want to be with you and our baby."

Kurt would give just about everything for that to happen but it was impossible. He knew that Santana was pregnant too and that baby also needed a father. He couldn't be selfish. He couldn't do that to an innocent child. He then finally made a decision.

"You can't be with me. I am already with someone else." He lied.

Puck's face darkened as he dropped his hand. Kurt swallowed a bitter lump in his throat.

He knew he made the right decision. But why did it hurt so bad?


	15. The Truth Begins

You maybe the father of my baby, but it doesn't mean we have to be together.

It had been two days since Kurt said those words but the wound it created in his heart was still fresh as ever. How could a single person give him happiness and then hurt him at the same time? Why when he had finally come to terms with his feelings with Kurt, Kurt suddenly bend backwards? Was irony introducing itself to him? If that was the case, it had introduced itself loud and clear.

"Puck, look at me bro." Chad said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Look at me bro." He finally looked up at Chad then he scanned the rest of the room. Where was he? He shook his head to clear his foggy brain. Then he remembered calling Chad and asking him if he could accompany him to his favorite bar. He couldn't remember anything else after that. He was too busy wallowing.

"What?" He spat out then he signaled the bartender for another shot of tequila.

"Okay." Chad huffed as he grabbed the tequila from the bartender before he could give it to Puck. "Puck, you got to stop doing this. Are you even sure that Kurt's baby is yours?"

He scowled at Chad. He was damn sure. He checked with the doctor who attended Kurt. He did the math. He was fucking damn sure. Kurt even admitted it. Why did Chad have to ask that stupid question?

"The baby is mine. I'm sure of that." He said, jabbing his finger at the counter top of the bar. The moment he found out that Kurt was pregnant, he had this feeling inside him that said he was the father. He couldn't explain the feeling but one thing's for sure, he felt really happy.

"C'mon bro, you had too much to drink." He heard Chad said as he slung an arm around him.

"Jared. " He muttered under his breath. He hated that name.

"What?" Chad asked, his brows met at the center.

"Kurt said that he's seeing that lamp post. I want you to fire him." Puck said with a snarl. "No, no. I will be the one to fire him." He amended as he squint his eyes against the strobe lights hanging from the ceiling of the bar. Why did those have to be colorful? They were making his head hurt.

"Oookay Puck, that's enough. I'm going to take you home." He felt Chad's grip tightened on his wrist.

He tried to pull away but he was probably too wasted because he didn't seem to faze Chad. He still had an iron grip on him. "Call my chauffer. I have to go somewhere." He said through gritted teeth.

"You do that tomorrow. Right now, you need to go home. Santana's probably worried now."

He made a low growl of frustration. Chad was not making it easier for him. "Call him now Chad. Right the fuck now."

Chad shook his head as he fished out his cell phone from his pocket. Puck watched as he dialed and muttered something on the mouthpiece. He couldn't hear him because of the loud throbbing in his ears.

"Okay, he's coming." He heard Chad said.

Good. He thought as he slumped back on the bar stool.

***!***

"Milk, sugar, eggs..uhm, what else?" Kurt muttered under his breath as he lined up the ingredients to his French toast. "Of course, the bread." He added with a giggle as he walked towards the cupboards to get a loaf of bread.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind and he almost jumped a foot from surprise. He quickly turned around as he clutched the loaf to his chest. As soon as he got back his composure, he dissolved into a fit of giggles when his eyes landed on Maxxie's face. It was covered with purple goo. Maxxie glared at him.

"Okay loony preggo. What are you up to? It's.." Maxxie looked at wall clock near the kitchen counter. "..one in the morning. You're supposed to be in bed now."

"I'm making French toast." Kurt said as he cracked the eggs in a bowl. He just suddenly woke up wanting to eat French toast so he decided to make one. "Chevy wants French toast."

Maxxie rolled his eyes. "Why does your craving always chose the wee hours of the morning?" He asked as he grabbed the egg beater from him and the bowl. "I'll do that."

Kurt smiled at him then suddenly, a loud knocking came on their front door. Maxxie stopped beating the eggs and gave him a surprise look.

"Don't tell me you ordered pizza?" Maxxie asked with an eyebrow raised. Kurt shook his head. The last time he tried to eat a slice, he ended up feeling dizzy all day. The baby clearly didn't want it. So who might be knocking on their door at this hour? The knocking continued to grow louder.

"Oh my god. Are you trying to bang the door?" Maxxie said in exasperation as he walked towards the front door and peeped through the hole. Kurt followed him.

"Who's that?" He asked. He noticed that Maxxie had a funny look on his face.

"Nothing." Maxxie answered and Kurt noticed that he was trying to block the door from him. "Just some kid. He'll go away."

Kurt frowned at him. "Lemme see." He said as he pushed Maxxie aside much to his protests. He peeped through the hole and his heart jumped to his throat when he saw who was on the other side. He quickly turned around to face Maxxie.

"What's he doing here?" He asked as his hands started to sweat. Maxxie just shrugged at him.

"Open the door and make him go away." Maxxie said simply as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I can't do that." Kurt said nervously. "The last thing I told him was that I can't be with him because I'm seeing Jared." He added. He remembered how Puck's face fell when he told him. Kurt knew that he had somehow hurt him because if he knew better, Puck was more than willing to start a family with him.

Maxxie threw his hands in the air. "You really have a knack for making things complicated. And as much as I don't want you to be with him because of his crazy fiancée who might end up killing you, I don't agree with you playing lovers with Jared."

"But I…-" His words were cut off by a wave of Maxxie's hands.

"Fix it." Maxxie said curtly as he walked away from him, leaving him with the door and Puck at the other side.

***!***

Kurt's hand was shaking when he slowly opened the door. What would he tell Puck? Wait. In the first place, why was he the one who had to worry? Heck, he didn't even know why Puck was here.

"Hey." He greeted as his eyes landed on Puck. He was surprised to see him in casual clothes because he was so used to seeing him in expensive suits. Right now, Puck was wearing a thin white polo over a black wife beater and faded Levi's. Oh Gaga, why did he have to look so sexy right now? Kurt thought as he bit on his lower lip.

Puck smirked at him as he stepped closer. His eyes were now trained on him. Suddenly, Kurt felt exposed. Hell, he was only wearing his huge NYU shirt and silk boxers, not to mention he was also barefooted. He now felt naked under Puck's gaze.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kurt asked as Puck continued to step closer to him. He was now almost inside the apartment. Kurt suddenly realized that Puck was drunk because he caught a faint smell of gin and pineapples from Puck. His pregnancy hormones were making his sense of smell ten times stronger. "Are you drunk?"

Puck smacked his lips together and shook his head. "Is Jared here?" He suddenly asked. "Jared! You bastard! Are you here?" Puck yelled loudly. Kurt flinched as he tried to clump Puck's mouth to silence him but Puck dodged it easily. "You fucking stay away from Kurt! He's mine, you hear that?" Kurt silently prayed that Finn wouldn't wake up or else there would be a lot of explaining to do.

"Noah, he's not here okay." Kurt said as he placed a hand on Puck's chest. "It's just me." Puck looked at him as if he was trying to process what he was trying to say. Kurt let out a sigh of relief when Puck stopped his drunken rant and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Puck said quietly as he snaked a muscular arm around his waist and pulled him close. Kurt's heart started to beat rapidly against his chest as he wrapped both arms around Puck's neck. It was really no use to deny his feelings for Chevy's father because his actions spoke louder than words.

Puck pulled away from him then he slowly dipped his head to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. The action spread electricity in his entire body. It'd been a long time ago when Puck kissed him but it was incomparable with this. Then, the kiss was hurried. It was all about getting laid but now, the kiss was somehow full of unspoken promises.

"I want to be with you." Puck said, each word made his lips brushed against his as he spoke. "Say you want to be with me too."

"Let's go to my room." Kurt said as he reached out his hand to Puck's. They walked together to his room with their fingers entwined. Kurt didn't know what he was doing but he was only sure of one thing. He knew that it felt right.

***!***

Maxxie knew that he really had to swallow his pride. He had to be a man and man it up. Okay that sounded wrong because he was gay but he knew it was the right thing to do. That morning when he stepped inside Kurt's room and found Puck sleeping peacefully beside his best friend, his left hand inside Kurt's shirt right on top of his tummy like he was there to protect Chevy and his papa, everything inside him melted. He somehow knew that there was a chance for Kurt to have a beautiful family. He just had to work with Tony if he wanted to give his best friend the happiness he deserved. They had to bring the bitch down who almost killed Chevy.

"I thought you're not talking to me anymore." Tony greeted as he sat across from him. They decided to meet at one of New York's local coffee shops.

Maxxie just glared at him. "Since you're ten minutes and thirty four seconds late, get me a venti mocha frappe and I'm not paying." He said as he tapped a foot impatiently.

"Can you stop being a bitch?" Tony asked as he fished out for his wallet.

"I will if you stop being a jerk." Maxxie retorted. "Now move, I'm waiting." Tony rolled his eyes as Maxxie watched him walked over the counter to get his coffee, admiring the way Tony's calves flexed as he walked. Tony was wearing a black and white striped polo shirt over brown shorts which stop above the knee, showing off his muscular calves. Classic Chuck Taylor's completed the ensemble.

"Here's your coffee your highness." Tony said sarcastically as he placed the coffee in front of him.

"Thank you kind sir." He retorted. "So what do we do now?"

"I somehow had this feeling that Santana's baby isn't my brother's." Tony said and Maxxie eyed him in disbelief.

"How did you know that?" He asked skeptically. "It's a serious accusation."

Tony shook his head. "You don't know Santana. She's not exactly the maternal type. She's always worried about her figure and the last thing she would do is to get pregnant."

"Can't a girl change her mind?"

Tony scowled at him. "Are you defending her?"

Maxxie gave him a 'what the fuck' look. "I'm just challenging your brilliance loser." Well he would be really more than happy if Santana was pregnant with somebody else because in that case, Puck had no responsibilities on her whatsoever. Puck would be free to be with Kurt. "Okay, so let's say she's not carrying Puck's baby, will that stop the wedding?"

Tony nodded. "It would be a huge controversy. If Santana's baby turned up to be from someone else and not from my brother, the wedding is as good as killed. The Lopezes are squeaky clean people. They don't want that thing to taint their image. They would do what is right. They would not let an a man to take responsibility to a child who is not his own."

"Plus, it's cheating." Maxxie said. He was starting to see progress. "You wouldn't want to marry someone who cheated on you." Tony smiled at him in acknowledgement. "Okay so what about the merger with their company?"

"Let's not think about that. Let's just focus on the problem one at a time."

Maxxie bit his lip thoughtfully, Tony was right.

"First plan is to find out if the baby is really Puck's." Tony said as Maxxie watched him sipped his green tea. Ew. He didn't understand people who drink green tea if there's something like his frappe in the menu. "There's a huge possibility that it's not Puck's baby because believe me, my brother is not really happy with Santana. He just stayed with her because of family obligations. The last thing he would want is to knock her up."

Maxxie scratched his temple. "Well if they have sex, it's possible. I don't know Tony, proving it can be really hard."

Tony frowned at him. "You're such a pessimist you know that?"

Maxxie just stuck a tongue at him as he continued to sip on his frappe then his eyes went wide in surprise when Tony leaned towards him, his pink tongue darting out of those red lips. He swallowed hard at the sight and he seemed to be frozen in time. "What are you doing?"

"You have…" then without further ado, Tony licked the side of his lips. "..some whipped cream beside your lips." He added then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Maxxie felt his face heat up and he knew he was red as a tomato. "You can just use your hand to wipe it." He said through gritted teeth. His heart was doing somersaults inside his chest. "You are – "

"Hot. I know." Tony said cutting him off as he gave him a lazy grin. Maxxie was supposed to say unbelievable but the argument was now lost. He really didn't understand Tony. He knew he should hate him for what happened between them but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to be on full mode angry at him. Suddenly, a giggling sound interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head at the direction of the sound and saw three teenage girls gawking at them. He knew that they witnessed the impromptu kiss.

"You're soooo cute together." The blonde girl in ponytail gushed and her two friends nodded in agreement. "So who's the top and the bottom?" She added without batting an eyelash.

Maxxie's face reddened and he heard Tony laughed out loud. "What? How did you know about that?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Duh, fanfictions?" Maxxie breathed in relief. Thank God, she didn't learn it from gay porn.

Maxxie gave her a tight smile. "Okay, we are not fanfiction. Go bother someone else." He said in a vicious tone. The three teenage girls simultaneously stuck a tongue at him.

"Teenagers." Maxxie muttered, shaking his head. "Don't do that again okay?" He added, referring to the kiss.

"Sam Evans." Tony said, looking at the door.

"What?" He was kind of irritated because Tony just ignored him. He then followed his line of vision and spotted a blonde guy with the biggest lips he had an ever seen in his life. Well, the guy still looked handsome anyway. "Who's that?" Curiosity got the better of him.

"He used to be friends with Puck but ever since he started partying instead of studying for midterms, they kind of drifted apart." Tony explained as he continued to watch the guy. "I haven't seen him for the longest time."

"Does he know you?" Maxxie asked.

"Yeah, he used to visit Puck when they're still friends." Suddenly, the blonde guy turned his head and saw him. Tony waved at him and Sam gave him a huge smile as he started to walk towards them.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" Tony asked. Maxxie noticed that the guy's eyes were glassy. He'd partied enough to know that the guy was currently stoned. "Are you okay?"

Sam's smile completely fell off his face like Tony had asked him an offending question. "Okay? I wouldn't be okay. I would be okay if Santana will let me be the father of our baby. But no, she wants your brother to be the daddy. That's bullshit y'know because it's me."

He and Tony exchanged glances. If the guy was sober enough to know what he was talking about, it would be the missing piece of the puzzle they needed.

Tony grabbed Sam by the shoulder. "Are you telling the truth?"

Sam gave him a scared look like he was caught saying what he wasn't supposed to say. He shook his head as realization dawned on him. Maxxie knew that Sam might have realized he spilled something big to Puck's younger brother.

"I didn't say anything." Sam said in an agitated tone. Maxxie watched in slow motion as Sam pushed Tony hard which sent Tony crashing down on the floor. Maxxie watched as Sam disappeared from view. He quickly crouched down beside Tony.

"Hey are you okay?" Maxxie asked as he helped Tony to his feet.

"We have to find him. He knew about Santana's baby. We have to talk to him." Tony said as he grabbed Maxxie by the hand as they run outside. If they were lucky, Sam would still be there.

They pushed their way to the parking lot of the coffee shop then Maxxie spotted a mop of blonde hair. "There he is." He pointed out but to their dismay, Sam already got in the car and peeled out of the parking lot, away from them, away from the truth.

"We have to find him." Tony said with conviction.

Maxxie nodded. If they found Sam and made him tell the truth, Kurt and Puck would get the happiness they deserved.

They would have to find Sam or die trying.


	16. War Begins

"You want some?" Kurt asked Puck as he brought a forkful of pancake to his mouth. Puck just smiled at him and shook his head. "Your loss." Kurt added as he returned the smile. He still couldn't believe that he woke up with Puck beside him and the best part, the slow sensual kiss Puck gave him as a good morning greeting. So much for making a promise to himself last night that right after Puck woke up, he would make him go home but that idea seemed to be lost nowhere. It was almost noon but Puck was still in Finn's pajamas and nothing else.

"You can eat all of them?" Puck asked as he gestured at the five stacks of pancake in front of Kurt. "If I eat all of them, that's like one hour with the stair master."

"I'm now eating for two remember?" Kurt asked as he doused the pancakes with more maple syrup. "And you don't need the stair whatsit. You're already sexy." He added and he so wanted to catch the words back because Puck was now giving him a smug look. Puck might think he was a big pervert or something.

Puck raised an eyebrow at him. "You think so?"

"I don't think so, I know so." Oh Gaga! Blame the hormones. Kurt could feel his face heating up. Something was really up with him this morning. Subject change pronto! "So, are you really sure your company can handle a day without you?"

Puck shrugged. "I already called Chad and he would be in charge for today." He answered and Kurt breathed in relief. The "sexy" talk was now dropped. "And besides, I want to spend the day with you and our baby."

Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach when Puck said 'you and our baby'. It sounded really good and right. But there was a problem. "How about Santana? If she found out that you're here, she might get mad."

"Don't worry about her okay? I'll handle it." Puck said reassuringly as he reached out to entwine his fingers with him. "You're the one I want to be with and that's the important thing."

Kurt's eyes stung with tears. Stupid hormones making him cry at the littlest of things. "I don't know. It sounds complicated." Of course he wanted to be with Puck but times like this needed rational thinking. Santana's pregnant too with Puck's baby and they were about to get married. If everyone found out that Noah Puckerman also knocked him up, they would accuse him of thousand different things. Slut, gold digger, home wrecker and the list would go on.

"Santana knows that I'm only marrying her because of that stupid merger with their company but other than that, I don't have any other reasons to." Puck said in a defiant tone. "And I didn't say that I'm going to abandon my baby with her. I would still be a father to that baby."

Kurt smiled but there was still fear in his heart. He knew that he should be happy because Puck chose him. But somehow, there was still a nagging feeling inside him that he couldn't put his fingers on. It was like it was trying to warn him of something.

"If you won't marry her, they won't do the merger with your company right?" Kurt asked. He watched as Puck took a deep breath. Maybe he was already getting tired of his questions.

Puck looked at him with those hazel eyes that seemed to see right through him. "There are other companies. I'm sure I can find one to do the merger with."

"Noah, that would take time, what if you won't find any? I know your company needs the merger to stay in the market, what – "

"Don't you want to be with me Kurt?" Puck asked, cutting him off and Kurt didn't miss the hurt in his voice. "Because with the way you ask those questions, it was like you're trying to stop me to be with you." Puck continued as he pulled his fingers away from him. Kurt felt cold all over.

"Noah, I didn't mean it that way." It was true. He really wanted to be with Puck and to create a family with him but with the way things going on lately, this was not the right time to create a happily ever after.

"The moment I found out that you're carrying my baby, there is nothing in the world I want but to be with the both of you." Puck explained as he reached out to cup his left cheek. Kurt shivered with the contact. "I will fight for you only if you're willing to fight with me because there's no sense fighting for someone who doesn't care."

Kurt bit his lower lip. Puck was right. They had to do this together if they wanted to be together. Why did things have to be complicated?

"I believe in us Kurt that's why I want to give us a chance but you have to tell me if you want it." Puck said softly, his voice full of emotions.

Kurt's heart made somersaults inside his chest. Puck really wanted to be with him if that was the case. "Can we just take it slow?"

Puck's face split in a wide grin. "We'll take it slow as long as we get there." He said as he sealed his lips against his in a searing kiss.

Yes, that's right. Kurt thought, his mind foggy from the kiss and his stomach filled with frenzied butterflies. Slowly but surely.

***puckandkurt***

It had been two days since he and Tony saw Sam at the coffee shop but Tony had been busy within the last two days that's why they haven't got the time to look for Sam's whereabouts. Maxxie couldn't wait any longer. The longer they let Sam get away, the longer the truth wouldn't come out. He then decided to ambush Tony at the Puckerman mansion. Tony just had to drop whatever he was doing so they could come up with a plan to get Sam.

When he arrived at the mansion, the butler just let him in without a word. His face must have looked familiar. Well, he'd been in the house, scratch that, in the garage few times and the butler must have remembered him as the guy who washed young master Tony's cars.

The butler showed him Tony's room and then excused himself quickly. Maxxie knocked softly on the door then he heard a muffled 'come in' from the other side. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Maxxie instantly felt cold all over as he saw Tony making out with a redhead. The girl was half naked and was straddling Tony on the bed and Maxxie couldn't help but remembered himself on that position weeks ago. It was like the scene was playing on slow motion before his eyes. There was only one thing in his mind right now, he had to get out of the room because the air suddenly felt heavy and he couldn't breathe normally.

"Is the Jacuzzi ready now?" Tony asked and Maxxie knew that he must be thinking he was the butler. If that was the case, Tony had no shame because he was still busy making out with the redhead and running his hands on her bare back. Maxxie quickly turned around to go out of the room before he completely lost it. The movement caused a squeaking sound from his sneakers against the tiled floor of Tony's room. He looked over his shoulder to check if Tony heard it and he shouldn't have done so because his eyes met Tony's but the bastard didn't even flinch. Maxxie quickly ran out of the room.

When he was about to reach the front door of the mansion, he heard Tony calling his name. His hand stopped on the doorknob but he didn't turn around to face Tony. He didn't want Tony to see the crestfallen look he probably was sporting right now.

"Fuck blondie! I was calling you at least dozen times already." He heard Tony said in an exasperated tone. "Why are you here? You should at least call first."

Maxxie arranged his face and breathed deeply before he turned around. "I'm here to talk about our plan to look for Sam but I guess that you're quite busy." He said, trying to control his emotions. He focused his eyes on Tony's bare chest because he didn't want to look at those blue eyes, scared that if he did, Tony could easily read what he was going through right now.

"Oh that. I already tracked him down but we have to plan first before we ambush him for an interview." Tony explained coolly.

"We don't have time to wait. We have to find out soon. You said the wedding is two months from now. If we don't find out sooner, it would be too late." Maxxie said in an agitated tone.

"Hey calm down okay? I got this." Tony said as he placed his hands on either side of his shoulders. Maxxie flinched at the contact but he made no move to pull away. He didn't want to give Tony the impression that he was affected with he just saw.

Maxxie snorted. It was undignified but he had to. "You've been MIA the past two days. We lost two precious days because you're what.." Maxxie struggled for the right words. "..busy fucking around."

Tony's eyes went wide then he laughed sarcastically. "What's with the bitch attitude?" He asked dryly. Then he snapped his fingers audibly. "Oh I get it. You're jealous."

Maxxie opened his mouth to respond but Tony's raised eyebrows rendered him speechless.

"Look Maxxie." Tony stepped closer to him. "When I fucked you that night, it doesn't mean that I want a relationship with you and when I kissed you at the coffee shop it's because I wanted to because I'm like that. I act at the spur of the moment. So if you're sprouting ideas in that blonde head of yours that we're going to be boyfriends, euthanize it coz it ain't going to happen."

The pain washed over him like million tiny needles and his heart felt ten times heavier but there was no way he was going to show it. "I know. I'm not an idiot." He said, trying to inject venom in every word.

Tony crossed his arms on his chest. "Good." He said, giving him a lopsided smile. "I was just horny that night and you're willing so I give it a go. I'm still into girls, Maxxie. I hope you understand that."

The back of his eyelids were burning and all he wanted right now was to cry his eyes out. He swallowed the bitter lump in his throat as he nodded his head slowly.

"Are we good now?" Tony asked.

"Yeah sure." Maxxie managed to choke out. His head was starting to pound. He squeezed his eyes shut to stave off the tears that were threatening to flow.

"I'll just take a shower and then we go to Sam's house. Can you wait here?"

Maxxie nodded. He watched as Tony disappeared from view. He turned towards the door and turned the knob. He would just have to tell Kurt about everything he knew and say sorry that he wouldn't be able to help him with Puck because there was no way he could work with Tony without breaking.

***puckandkurt***

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked his best friend as he flopped carefully on Maxxie's bed. "You seemed not yourself." Kurt noticed that since Maxxie arrived from God-knows-where, he'd been very quiet. It was so un-Maxxie-like. And to top all the Maxxie weirdness, he told him that he was going to tell him something about Santana's baby.

Maxxie gave him a small smile. "Kurtie, I'm fine okay? I should be the one asking you if you're okay. How's lover boy?"

Kurt blushed furiously as he remembered his little make-out sessions with Chevy's daddy. "He is soooo fine." Kurt said and he quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment. He didn't just say that. Maxxie, on the other hand, didn't say anything. Okay, something was really up with his best friend. "Alright, spill. What is wrong with you?"

"Noah Puckerman is not the father of Santana's baby." Maxxie blurted out, completely ignoring his question. Kurt frowned. Did he hear correctly?

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked as he fully absorbed what Maxxie revealed. His heart started to beat rapidly. If Maxxie was telling the truth, it could only mean one thing, Puck wouldn't be responsible for Santana and he wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore. "How did you know that?"

***puckandkurt***

"How did you know that?" Puck asked his brother. His mind was spinning with what his brother revealed. If it was true, he would be free, well, technically. He still had to find ways of saving their company without the help from the Lopez's. But that was the least of his concern. Kurt and their baby were top priority right now.

"Sam Evans. I met him two days ago at a coffee shop. He told me out of the blue something about you being not the true father of Santana's baby. He said he's the father." Tony narrated. "He seemed not really himself that time though. I think he was drunk or something but then, come to think of it, why would he say that, right?"

Puck bit his lip thoughtfully. He knew that the guy was crazy over Santana, to the point of being obsessed. But Sam had been out of the picture for a long time. Hell, after Sam dropped out from college, he had never heard from him since then until now. So how the hell he got Santana pregnant?

"I need to talk to Santana." Puck said through gritted teeth as he grabbed his car keys. Well, Santana would just have to tell him the truth or he would force it out of her.

***puckandkurt***

As soon as he arrived at the Lopez mansion, he didn't waste any time and immediately confronted Santana.

"That's not true!" Santana exclaimed. "Don't tell me you believe your brother. You know that Tony hates me. I'm sure this is just his plan to break us up."

Puck pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "So tell me. Why did Sam tell Tony about you and the baby? Did he just come up with that when he saw Tony? What is the connection there?"

Santana walked over to him and grabbed both of his hands. "Look honey, this baby is ours. I don't know why Sam told your brother that crazy story." She said as she squeezed his hands. "You know that he had drug issues back in college. God knows if he's still doing drugs until now."

Puck shook his head. The seed of doubt was already planted in his brain. He knew that Sam wouldn't say that kind of thing if he didn't know anything. He pulled his hands from Santana's grip and he felt Santana stiffened. He knew he wouldn't get an honest answer from her so he would just have to find out the truth from the source. He had to find Sam himself.

"Yeah you're right." Puck lied. He had to. Santana was one conniving bitch and he knew that if he would force the issue, Santana would find ways to stir clear out of the situation. He knew that Santana had the means to get what she wanted. She didn't care if there would be casualties as long as she got what she wanted. "I'm sorry I doubted you." He said, trying to inject sincerity in the words.

Santana smiled. "Apology accepted." She said huskily as she brought her lips to his in an open mouthed kiss. "Don't worry, this baby will come out with a mohawk just like what you had in high school." She said with a giggle. Puck forced a laugh.

"That would be cute." Puck said. He wondered if his baby with Kurt would come out with a mohawk. That would totally rock. A slow smile crept on his face as he imagined their baby. He was pretty sure that their baby would be the cutest baby in the world. Well, with Kurt's hotness, that would be possible. He suddenly felt hot in the collar as he remembered Kurt's long shapely legs in his silk boxers. What an unlikely timing to remember.

"So I heard your slutty assistant is pregnant too." Santana said nastily, snapping him out of his reverie. All lustful thoughts about Kurt were immediately gone. "I just hoped that he wouldn't pin the baby on you. And by the way, I already forgave you for sleeping with him. I know that you did it out of boredom."

Puck's blood curdled with what he just heard but he controlled his emotions. "Yeah and he almost lost the baby when you pushed him." He said flatly, keeping his anger to a minimum.

"It's a good thing that the baby is saved." Santana said, trying to sound enthusiastic but miserably failed because Puck still felt the sarcasm in her words. "I wonder who the father is though. It might be Jared or one of the janitors."

Okay, that was fucking enough. Puck thought angrily. "Why don't we just grab some dinner and not talk about Kurt?"

Santana beamed at him and nodded as she excused herself to grab her purse from her room. Puck watched as she disappeared from view, hoping against hope that she would disappear forever. He was probably under a lot of stress when he agreed to marry her because right now, he would rather have his teeth drilled thousand times than to marry that bitch.

He really had to find Sam.

***puckandkurt***

"Hey bro, I heard you fired Kurt." Tony said as soon as he stepped inside his office. "And by the way, here's the graphic presentation you asked for." He added as he dropped a manila folder on his desk.

Puck laughed. "I didn't fire him, I just told him not to work for a while so he could have some rest. Our baby's health is top priority."

Tony nodded thoughtfully. "So you are really more than happy when you learned about Kurt's baby." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, it was like a really surreal dream." Puck said dreamily. "You know when I first met him, it was like I found a missing piece of myself. Well, maybe I haven't realized it that time but now, I'm more than sure that he's the one I want to spend my life with."

Tony chuckled. "Oh bro, you sounded like a super giant cheese ball. Do you have fever or something?" Puck threw him several pieces of paperclips. "Tell you what, my real brother Puck, he's a sex shark. You wouldn't find romance in his sex-tionary. Are you sure you're my brother? You really looked like him."

Puck laughed out loud at his brother's antics. "Those are the days bro. And besides, I know someone here in the room who already took over the sex shark business."

Tony rolled his eyes at him. "So, did you already tell Santana that you're not going to marry her fat ass?" Puck opened his mouth to respond but someone cut him off.

"What did you say Anthony?"

He and Tony exchanged glances. Fuck it. He forgot about him.

***puckandkurt***

"Where's the whore?" Santana asked as soon as the blonde guy opened the door. She was positively seething in anger. A while ago when she was about to step in Puck's office, she overheard the conversation between Puck and his nosy brother. There was no way it could be true. Right after that, she bullied Puckerman Corp.'s HR Department to give her Kurt Hummel's residence.

"Excuse me?" The blonde asked with an eyebrow raised. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Santana Lopez, as in Lopez Group of Companies. I'm Noah Puckerman's pregnant fiancée." She said airily as she put a dainty hand on her left hip. She had no time to deal with little twats. She had to get her point across.

This time, the blonde raised both eyebrows. "Oh, and by the way. I'm Maxxie Oliver, as in I don't give a flying fuck about who you are." He said as he flashed a sarcastic smile at her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk to the little slut and make him understand that Noah is mine and he could go back to whatever hole he came from. I heard about the baby and I don't believe it's Noah's. For all I know, someone randomly fucked him and made him pregnant."

The blonde gave her a death glare. "I just had a two hundred dollar manicure so I'll take a rain check from scratching your eyes out." The blonde said in a sickening sweet voice. "Here's the news. You almost killed my best friend's baby and that's enough reason for me to go assassin on your fat ass so shut your trap and stop calling Kurt a whore because he is not."

Santana gritted her teeth. "Tell your best friend to stay away from my fiancé." She warned. Or he will regret it. She added mentally.

"The last time I checked, Kurt is not the one tailing that fine piece of ass, it's the other way around. And newsflash darling, you do not own Noah Puckerman because you're not yet married to him. He's a free man. Free to do whatever he wants, including not marrying you if he doesn't want to."

Santana was now positively livid. "You..I..you..I'm going to sue you." She spat out as she pointed a finger at him.

The blonde smirked. "For what? For being fabulous? That would not hold in court and by the way, if I were you, I'll take a few hours at the stair master to lose some pounds."

"What?" Santana exclaimed. "I'm not fat. I'm pregnant." She said as she checked her back side.

"Oh, I thought it is a beer belly." The blonde said with a laugh. Santana opened her mouth to retort but the blonde cut her off. This time the blonde looked menacing. "Stay away from Kurt. If you so much touch his pinky, I swear to God, losing pounds will be the least of your worries."

Santana smirked. No one could scare her that easily. "Are you threatening me?"

"It's not a threat. It's a promise." And with that being said, the blonde slammed the door on her.

Santana smiled coldly. If you want war, I'll give you war. She thought nastily.

***puckandkurt***

It was almost nine 'o clock in the evening when Kurt finished his grocery shopping. He was still on an indefinite leave from work and was bored out of his mind so he decided to do the grocery on his own. He knew Finn and Maxxie would be so worried if they found out he went out alone but he couldn't help it. He was so tired of watching TV reruns all day and he just wanted to go out for a while.

While he was pushing the shopping cart towards his parked car, he felt someone was following him. He quickly turned around but found nobody there.

"Okay Kurt, stop being so paranoid." He was definitely watching too much TV. Well not to mention the fact that, when he almost lost Chevy, he'd been very extra careful nowadays to the point of being paranoid sometimes. He continued to push the cart.

"Are you talking to your invisible friend?" Someone said from behind.

"Ohmygod!" Kurt screamed as he almost pushed the cart to a nearby Miata, his heart started to pound against his ribcage. He turned around and saw a disheveled blonde guy with the biggest mouth he had ever seen in his life. "You scared me." He said as he let out a small laugh.

The blonde gave him a lopsided smile. "A pretty thing like you shouldn't be here all alone."

Blood started to pound in his ears. "I have my friend with me." He said quickly, hoping that whatever the guy was planning, he would stop if he knew he had company.

The blonde chuckled. "I saw you came here alone. Maybe it's only your invisible friend." The guy said in a really creepy voice. Okay, maybe he was just being paranoid again because the blonde really looked harmless. But then, there was a gnawing feeling in his gut that was telling him to run for his life.

Following his instincts, Kurt didn't waste any time and leave the shopping cart and quickly run away from the guy. He looked over his shoulder and saw the guy still rooted to the spot. Please stay there, just stay there. He thought as he approached his car. He quickly fished out the keys in his purse with shaking hands. Calm down Kurt, calm down. He thought, trying to calm himself as he fumbled with the keys.

With a sigh of relief, he pulled open the driver's side door. And then out of nowhere, A hand came out and slammed it shut. Kurt let out a bloodcurdling scream as a hand quickly stifled it. Suddenly, a strong smell immediately filled his nose and his brain went foggy.

Then everything went black.


	17. Lies and Pains

Kurt woke up with a jerk when his face was hit with cold water. He tried to bring his hands to wipe the water off his face but he realized he was tightly bounded on a wooden chair. He shook his head few times then he slowly looked up. He tried to ignore the fast beating of his heart as he took in his surroundings. There was a small light bulb illuminating his area but the light was not enough to cover the whole space. He knew that he was probably in a basement with all the junk surrounding him. Then without warning, he was hit with a wave of panic as he took in panicked gulps of air. His eyes started to water, he couldn't afford to hyperventilate now. It wouldn't be good for Chevy. He tried to calm himself as he counted one to ten and breathed small gulps of air. After a few seconds, his heart started to beat in a normal pace.

"Now that you're already awake, it's now time to talk." A woman said out of nowhere. There was something really familiar with her voice. Kurt couldn't see her from he where he was bounded and that brought a lot of fear in his heart. What if this woman turned out to be a psycho who randomly selected and killed her victim? Kurt shook that morbid memory away from his head.

"We're not going to hurt him okay?" A man asked and Kurt's fear doubled. Well, if they both wanted to hurt him, he wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Shut up. You're not allowed to talk unless I told you to." The woman snapped.

"Who are you?" He asked bravely. "If you want money, I don't have it. Just please let me go." It was lame but he had to do something. The sooner his kidnappers knew that he didn't have money for ransom, the sooner they would let him go if he was lucky enough.

The woman laughed harshly and the sound was like fingernails on chalkboard. Kurt suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

"We don't need your money, slut." He heard the woman said and suddenly, he knew who it was. The woman stepped closer to him, revealing herself. Kurt was right. It was Santana. A guy was standing behind her back. He was the same guy who attacked him at the parking lot.

Kurt breathed deeply. He knew that situations like this required good negotiations. He was willing to do anything to keep him and Chevy safe. "Look, if you want me to stay away from Noah, I will. Just let me go." He said, his voice trembling from unshed tears. He felt a slight tugging in his chest. Staying away from Noah would be really hard, now that he was certain that he had already fallen in love with him.

Santana smirked. "How noble, but too bad it doesn't work that way." She said nastily as she walked closer to him, almost invading his personal space. Kurt felt claustrophobic with the contact. Without warning, Santana yanked his hair and his head was thrown back. His scalp felt like it was on fire. "Even if you stay away from Noah, he would still follow you around. But there's one sure thing that will make him stay away forever."

"What is that?" Kurt asked as his eyes started to water from the pain on his scalp.

Santana released her hold on his hair then leaned closer to his left ear as she told him the things he needed to do and say. Kurt could only nod. He had to protect Chevy at all cost.

***puckandkurt***

"Oh my god Kurt, where have you been?" Maxxie asked as soon as he stepped inside the apartment. He quickly glanced at the wall clock at the other side of the room. It was already one in the morning. He was only gone for four hours but it felt like an eternity. "I was thinking of calling the police but Finn told me to wait a little longer. He said that you probably lost track of time while doing the groceries."

Kurt ignored Maxxie's rant as he walked inside straight to the fridge. His nerves were still frayed and his legs were still jittery. He couldn't explain how he survived that ordeal without fainting. He slowly yanked open the refrigerator and grabbed a bottled water. He twisted the cap but his hands were still shaking, making the task harder. Suddenly, Maxxie grabbed the bottle and opened it for him.

"Are you going to answer my question or pretend that you didn't hear me?" Maxxie asked, his voice dripping in exasperation as he handed him the bottle. Kurt couldn't blame him. Maxxie was probably scared to death when he didn't answer his phone calls. Kurt had checked his phone right after Santana and the blonde guy let him go. He had thirty missed calls and fifty text messages from Maxxie and Finn. "You had us worried to death. We thought you got hit by a bus or something. Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt looked at him with tired eyes. He just wanted to sleep right now and forget everything that happened a while ago. He wanted to pretend that all were just a bad dream and when he woke up the next morning, everything was still in order. "Nothing. You're right, I lost track of time." Kurt said and Maxxie raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't." Maxxie scoffed. "Because I'm not keeping my eyes off of you from now on. Remember that you're almost on your first trimester and you know how dangerous it is. I just want you to be careful okay?" He added softly and the words soothed Kurt's tired body. He knew that no matter what happened, he would always have Maxxie and Finn with him.

Kurt nodded as he gave Maxxie a quick hug then excused himself so he could sleep. He had to get some rest because tomorrow, he would have a serious talk with Chevy's daddy.

***puckandkurt***

"Jesus, Puck. What's all that stuff?" His brother Tony asked as soon as he stepped inside his office with ten different sizes of paper bags. Tony was now currently interning with him as his assistant since Kurt was still on an indefinite leave. "Is there a chance I have some there?"

"You wish." Puck said as he dropped the paper bags beside his desk. "Those are for my baby."

"Your baby with Kurt?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who else?" Puck asked in an annoyed tone. Sometimes, his brother was really slow on the uptake.

Tony let out a chuckle. "Have you forgotten what dad told you?"

Puck rolled his eyes. He remembered of course. How could he not remember when his father had thrown a hissy fit that day when he heard that he was not going to marry Santana? He tried to explain to him that he would just have to find another company to do the merger with but his stubborn father didn't want to hear the end of it. His father insisted that only the Lopez's company could save them from bankruptcy. Puck thought it was bullshit. His father was just merely exaggerating. Puckerman Corp still had some liquid assets and properties to sell if the worst happened. He knew he had it in him to save their company without the Lopez's.

"Forget dad. I'm the one who's working hard for this company while he was busy with his golf lessons. I won't let him tell me what I should do." He said as leaned on his desk. "And besides, you're the one who told me to stand up for myself. Why are you acting like I should be scared of dad?"

Tony smirked at him. "Just playing devil's advocate dear brother." His brother explained. "I'm all for PucKurt. I'll help you with our company whatever it takes."

"Puckurt?" Puck asked, sounding really incredulous. "What was that?"

"It was something Maxxie came up with, you and Kurt's name linked together." Tony explained and Puck noticed a sudden changed of expression on his brother's used to be confident face. If he knew better, Tony looked a little sad.

Puck smiled. It was too cute for words. He was not the sappy kind of guy but that particular name collaboration made his heart fluttered a bit. "Maxxie? The hot blonde? Are you friends with him?"

"Yeah, the hot blonde." Tony said matter-of-factly and Puck knew that Tony just realized that he was caught off guard because he suddenly turned red. "I mean, yeah Maxxie. Kurt's best friend. By the way, what's with the bags?" Tony added lamely. Changing the subject was one of his defenses when being caught off guard.

Puck just smirked at him as he opened one of the bags and extracted a blue onesies. "This is for my baby. Never knew Gap was making this." He said quite endearingly. "There are also pink ones just in case the baby is a girl."

Tony chuckled at him and he just glared at him. He knew that he was probably acting like a giant cheese ball now. Well, he just couldn't stop himself when he passed by the Gap store on his way to get his usual Caramel Macchiato. The window displays showed an entire Gap Baby Collection and he just found himself buying almost the entire thing.

"Excuse me." A voice from the doorway said. Both he and Tony glanced at the direction and saw Kurt standing there. "Noah, we need to talk." Kurt added and he sounded really serious.

Puck couldn't stop the sensation in his stomach when he heard Kurt said the words. The sensation was nothing he was used to. It was fear and he didn't know why there was such a feeling.

***puckandkurt***

"Noah, we need to talk." Kurt said and soon after, Tony excused himself from the room. He was now standing alone with Puck in the office. When he walked in here, he left all his emotions at home, he didn't want to feel anything at the moment because what he was going to do now was the single, hardest thing he had to do in a long time.

Puck then smiled at him awkwardly. "Do you want something to drink?" Puck asked in a soft voice and Kurt almost cried at the tenderness of it.

Kurt shook his head. "I came here to tell you about the baby."

Puck quickly walked closer to him and reached out to touch his belly. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Chevy?" Kurt breathed deeply, the warmth of Puck's hand seeping through the material of his shirt. He almost lost his bearing when Puck mentioned Chevy. It was the first time he used that nickname on the baby. It was too much. Kurt wondered if he could still say the words. Then suddenly, the cruel words of Santana floated back in his memory. Kurt knew that someone like her would make good on her threats. He couldn't afford to take chances now.

"Nothing happened." He said, trying to put little emotion in his voice. "I came here to tell you that everything you know is a mistake. I'm not pregnant with your baby. I was pregnant even before the one night stand. I thought if I sleep with you and make you believe this is yours, then you will take me. Your fiancée is right. I was just trying to pin the baby on you." He said, the words tumbling out in succession.

Puck stared at him like he was punch in the gut then he laughed. "Nice try Kurt. Did Tony put you up on this to test me if I'm really willing to be with you despite my father's protests? Look Kurt, you don't have to do this. I already made up my mind. I want to be with you and our baby."

Kurt bit his lip. This couldn't be happening. He knew that Puck would be really hurt with his next words.

"You really don't get it do you?" He said sharply despite the fast beating of his heart. "Chevy is not yours. Is that so hard to understand?"

Kurt watched as Puck squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then suddenly, he opened his eyes and stared right through him. "Why are saying all these things? Did somebody threaten you to do this? Did Santana threaten you?"

"If you don't tell Puck exactly what I want you to say, I'll see to it that Puck won't be able to get a new merger for their company. My family owns the biggest company in New York and just a single phone call from my dad will make Puck and his family poorer than you could ever imagine. Do you want that to happen? You wouldn't want that in your conscience do you?"

It was now or never. "I'm sorry Noah. I'm telling the truth. I thought I'm going to snag a rich boy but I was wrong. I heard that your company is not exactly a candidate for the New York Times best company of the year." He said, putting his best bitch voice while he said the words. If Puck only knew how much it hurt him.

Puck chuckled bitterly. "Just tell me you're just kidding and I'm going to forgive you."

Kurt swallowed a bitter lump in his throat. "I'm not and to tell you the truth, I don't even know who the father is." He added, better Puck think that he's a slut, that way, it would be easier for him to stay away.

Puck's eyes narrowed into slits as his hands balled into fist. "Get the fuck out of here. And you're fired." Puck hissed, his voice was so cold that Kurt was surprised his blood didn't turn to ice. He didn't need to be told twice as he quickly scampered out of the room. His eyes were now overflowed with tears as he blindly tapped the buttons of the elevator.

It was now time to learn how to live without the man he fell in love with.


	18. Change of Hearts

We need to talk. Please don't ignore me. - Tony

Maxxie stared at the message on his phone and battled with himself if he would just ignore it. He had severed ties with that bastard a week ago ever since that cruel tirade Tony had pulled on him. He was badly hurt and humiliated that time but he couldn't put all the blame on Tony. After all, it was also partly his fault. He did it to himself. He was the one who bent the rules on sleeping with a straight guy. He breathed deeply before he typed a response. It was time to face the music.

What do you want?

Maxxie contemplated if he would send the message then after some random thinking, he tapped send.

Meet me at the coffee shop in fifteen. – Tony

Maxxie sighed deeply as he replied 'okay' then tossed his phone on the bed. This time, he wouldn't let his guard down around Tony, no matter how great the bastard look in whatever piece of clothing he had on.

***puckandkurt***

Tony watched as Maxxie entered the coffee shop and he couldn't help but admire the blonde in his long sleeved tight shirt and skinny jeans. For fuck's sake, he never understood why Maxxie had an effect on him, be it sexually or emotionally. Ever since that night they had sex, women had stopped satisfying him. It scared the hell out of him and he hated Maxxie for that, for making him go crazy with his hotness and those plump lips that drove him wild that night. But this was not the time to think about it. There were other important things to deal with like, why in the fucking world Puck went home last night totally wasted and high. It'd been a long time since that happened and it scared him. His brother was one of the calculated people he knew and seeing Puck like a wild animal last night made him think that something was definitely wrong. He never got the chance to ask Puck what was wrong because after muttering a string of curses and slamming the door on him, Tony decided that it was best to leave his brother alone.

"Look, I don't have all day okay?" Maxxie said as he quickly slid in his seat across him. Tony pushed the venti mocha frappe towards Maxxie. The blonde gave him an amused look but didn't say anything. "I have to go back quick because I'm worried about Kurt. He's been in his room the whole time and refuses to talk to anyone. I don't know what's wrong with him because he didn't want to talk about it."

Tony suddenly realized something. "I think it has to do with Puck's behavior last night. I think something happened between the two of them."

Maxxie raised an eyebrow. "Puck? Why? What happened?"

Tony told him how Puck behaved like a mad man last night, how he almost smashed their entire china inventory with his caveman behavior. Maxxie frowned as if he was trying to make something out of that behavior.

"Well, Kurt also acted weird last night. Just ate dinner without a word then isolated himself in his room. I tried to talk to him but he just said he's fine."

Tony nodded thoughtfully. Something was definitely up and they had to find it out. But there was one thing he had to do first.

"Uh, Maxxie, about what I said to you." He said and he was relieved he actually came up with a coherent sentence. Maxxie stiffened in his seat and he turned his head away. "Look, I was just, you know. I'm really confused that time. I really didn't – "

"Look, forget about it. " Maxxie said flatly, his expression unreadable. "I know where I stand. You don't have to apologize or anything."

Tony let a small breath. "I want to." He muttered under his breath but audible enough for Maxxie to hear. Maxxie just shook his head and gave him a small smile. It was enough to send a fluttering sensation in his stomach. Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell was wrong with him lately? Suddenly, a movement from the shop's double doors caught his eyes. From where they were sitting, he saw Santana entered the coffee shop followed by a blonde guy. Was it Sam Evans? Then the guy stepped behind Santana. And Tony was right. It was indeed Sam Evans. He didn't waste any time and grabbed Maxxie's hand and pulled him to a corner where the couple couldn't see them.

"What the hell?" Maxxie protested as Tony pressed him against the corner.

"Ssshhh." Tony said quietly as he risked a glance at Santana and Sam who were now sitting on their abandoned table. They were like a meter away from where they were hiding. Tony didn't know what exactly pushed him to hide from the couple but something at the back of his mind told him to do so.

"Stop being an idiot Sam." Tony heard Santana spat out. "Of course I already went to the doctor for the pre-natal. What else do you want me to do? Sleep all day?"

"I'm just concern about our baby. You seem too thin for a pregnant woman." Sam replied and as soon as the words came out, Tony's eyes went wide and Maxxie did the same. They exchanged a surprised glance at each other.

"Shut up. Somebody might hear you." Santana hissed.

"Well it's the truth. I'm your baby's father." Sam retorted. "I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do. I have the right on the kid."

"Oh my god Sam. I didn't even know why I agree to meet you here. I already told you that this baby can come out with blonde hair but I will still swear to God and all His saints that this is Puck's."

Tony felt Maxxie stiffened beneath him. He knew that Maxxie was thinking what he was thinking. If Puck learned about this, Santana would be out of the picture and he and Kurt could be together. They had to tell Puck the news as soon as they get the chance.

"Puck is not an idiot. He will figure it out." Sam said sharply and Tony almost felt sorry for him.

Santana laughed harshly. "Like he can do anything about it." She said sarcastically. "Even if he found out the truth, it'll be too late. He's already married to me when that time comes."

"Bitch." Maxxie said under his breath. "I can't believe I'm hearing this." He added as he shook his head. Tony found the reaction very cute and it momentarily brought him back to his happy place, the one where Maxxie was straddling his waist and kissing the senses out of him. Tony quickly shook his head to erase the memory. What an unlikely timing to remember that thing.

"You're unbelievable." Sam said coldly.

"And you're stupid to think that you can have me. I only belong to Noah Puckerman and no one else. I'd rather be skinned alive than to be with a loser like you." Santana retorted bitchily as Tony watched her stood up from her chair and stormed out of the coffee shop, leaving a surprised and hurt looking Sam. Well, he was not up for a pity party with Sam Evans. They had to get out of here and tell Puck their discovery.

***puckandkurt***

When Kurt received the frantic phone call from Maxxie telling him what they found out about Santana and the baby, he didn't know what he should feel. He knew he should be relieved because the truth about Santana's baby was proven. Maybe, just maybe, he could work things with Puck now. Maybe, he should just tell him that what he told him yesterday was just a lie and he just did that because Santana threatened him. He knew Puck would believe him but somehow, he doubted if Puck would even listen to him. He remembered how Puck's face showed hurt and betrayal. He was scared that Puck might not listen to him. His mind was whirling. He knew he made the biggest mistake of his life yesterday but no one could blame him. He did that to protect Chevy and Puck. Anyone would do that if the life of their child and the future of the man they loved were threatened.

He somehow hated himself for being a coward, for giving in to Santana's demands. He should have known that Puck would be there to protect him and Chevy because it was clear that Puck reciprocated his feelings and would do anything to protect his family. He just let his cowardice got the better of him. But then, maybe it wasn't too late to make amends.

***puckandkurt***

Puck tossed the phone on his bed. Santana's baby wasn't his. He wouldn't become a father anytime soon. He laughed bitterly at the thought. Were his sperms too weak? Or was it him that was the problem? He was not good enough. Well, he never really cared about Santana that's why it didn't hurt him the way Kurt had hurt him. It felt like his world crashed into pieces when Kurt told him that he was not the father of Chevy. The pain it gave him was unbearable. It was like something had snapped inside him. He thought that he could start a family with Kurt. Hell, he even planned on asking Kurt to marry him but of course, everything about Kurt was just a big lie.

He knew he should have known better. After all, he was known to be a nasty Executive Vice President who could make the other companies ate right at the palm of his hands. But one kiss from Kurt Hummel shuttered his armor. It was now time to rebuild it.

If he had stomached buying out little companies and making a lot of people unemployed during the time when Puckerman Corp was still at its peak, he could definitely stomach marrying Santana with her bastard baby. At least, there was something good about it. He could save their company with the merger that would come along with the marriage.

It was time to bring the old Puck back. The one who didn't believe in love because it would just bring you pain like what Kurt gave him.


	19. Good Things

Part 1: Tony and Maxxie

"So what are you now Tony? Are you gay now?" Tony asked himself at his rearview mirror. Ever since that one night with that blonde, all he could think about was Maxxie, Maxxie, fucking Maxxie. Who was he kidding? He invited Maxxie at the coffee shop yesterday not because he wanted to deal with the Puck and Kurt situation. He invited Maxxie because he wanted to deal with what he was feeling lately. Now, he was driving to one of the local nightclubs in Upper East Side. Maybe, a little bit of partying and some hot piece of ass would take his mind off the blonde.

He parked his silver Mercedes at the VIP spot and then walked casually towards the front lobby of the club. He flashed his platinum membership card at the guard which in returned gave him a go signal to go inside.

"Martini, extra dirty." He instructed at the bartender. He took the time to check out the surrounding while the bartender made his drink. There was some kind of a pole dancing competition going on at the center of the dance floor. He smirked to himself. This night was going to be a lot of fun.

"Here you go Tony boy." The bartender said as he handed him his drink. He took a long sip as his eyes focused on the redheaded girl doing dirty things with the pole. Usually, the sight would make him go hard in an instant but oddly enough, he didn't feel anything. He tried not to dwell on it that much and just decided to enjoy the show for what it was worth. After a few minutes, the song for the redhead's routine ended followed by a round of scattered applause and cat whistling.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, our next performer, loves dipping strawberries in chocolate and loves hot fudge on vanilla sundae. And without further ado, I now give you, Blondie." The host for the night, a tall woman in a pink wig and three inch stiletto, barked at her microphone. Tony chuckled at the pseudonym. Very creative. He thought sarcastically as he downed the rest of his martini and signaled the waiter for another round.

Tony watched as Blondie walked slowly towards the pole wearing a red robe with a hoodie which covered her face entirely. The dramatic entrance was followed by a few whistles from the crowd. As if on cue, the intro to Pussycat Dolls' Dontcha floated in the air. Tony smirked in amusement. This better be good. Then with some dramatic flares of the robe, Blondie took it off and threw it to the crowd. Since Tony was just at least a good two meters away from the platform, the robe landed on his face.

Tony irritably pulled the robe away from his face and threw it on the ground as his eyes focused again on the performer.

Holy. Fucking. Hell. It was Maxxie, wearing a tight fitting sleeveless red silk shirt, red skimpy boxer briefs and knee length red boots.

Tony swallowed hard. Maxxie looked good. Good enough to eat.

***puckandkurt***

"Morning." Tony greeted as he rolled on his bed to face a tousled hair Maxxie. Tony smiled as his eyes landed on Maxxie's kiss swollen lips down to his neck littered with love bites. He suddenly felt that he could get used to waking up with Maxxie like this.

Last night had been awesome. After growing impossibly hard on Maxxie's sensual performance with the lucky pole, he just found himself asking the blonde if he could have him as a date for the rest of the night. He was surprised when Maxxie agreed. They spent the rest of the club hours dancing and in that span of time, he had to take off his jacket and made Maxxie wore it to cover his body from the greedy eyes of some men at the dance floor. See, he was not just the one who's affected with Maxxie's sexiness. Even other guys couldn't take off their eyes from the blonde's lithe body.

Three hours earlier…

"I'm not going to run away this time Max." Tony whispered as he licked Maxxie's lower lip.

"You better." Maxxie said as he wrapped his arms around his neck as Maxxie kissed him back. Tony couldn't believe it. He knew that Maxxie was still angry at him for what had happened between the two of them but right now, he didn't want to think too much about. They would just have to talk about it later because right now, all he wanted right was to kiss and fuck the sense out of the blonde beauty. He quickly lifted Maxxie and the blonde ended up wrapping his smooth legs around his waist. Their kiss deepened and Tony didn't waste any time and carried Maxxie to his bedroom.

It was happening again but this time, Tony would not think that this was a mistake like what he pointed out to Maxxie the last time. He was a huge hypocrite back then because the first time with Maxxie was anything but a mistake. It was wonderful and amazing.

He prepared Maxxie carefully because the last thing he wanted was to hurt the blonde. When Maxxie was already slicked open and ready for him, he grabbed a condom from his nightstand and tore it open with his teeth. His hands were shaking while he tried to roll it on his rock hard erection. He was surprised when Maxxie grabbed the rubber from him.

"Let me." Maxxie said casually as he carefully rolled the condom on his hard on like it was just a natural thing. One thing he liked about the blonde, Maxxie was not a prude when it came to hot stuffs like this. Tony let out a soft grunt as Maxxie's fingers ghosted on his dick. "There you go." He said quite happily as he gave him a quick kiss then he laid down again.

Tony crawled on top of Maxxie then kissed the blonde again. He reluctantly pulled away as he kneeled between Maxxie's spread legs and slowly guided his erection inside Maxxie's tight channel. He noticed Maxxie squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly inched inside. The tightness was enough for him to come right then and there but he restrained himself. He wanted the moment to last. As soon as he was all the way inside, that was the time when Maxxie fluttered his eyes open and nodded, giving him the signal that he could now move. He grabbed Maxxie's thighs and pulled out slowly until the head of his cock was only on the rim then he slammed back in.

"Ah, ohgodohgod, don't stop." Maxxie said wantonly beneath him as his fingernails dug deeply on his shoulder blades. Tony continued to thrust inside and he knew he just hit the spot because Maxxie let out a long moan as he leaned up to kiss him. Tony wrapped his arms around Maxxie's waist and they were now almost sitting on the bed as he continued to thrust upward. "Ohgod, theretherethere." Maxxie sobbed as they fell back again on the bed, Maxxie's legs were now tightly wrapped around his hips.

"Shit Maxxie, you're driving me nuts." Tony muttered as he bit on Maxxie's left earlobe. He stopped thrusting as he reversed their position so that Maxxie was now on top of him. The position impaled Maxxie on his cock and the sensation was overwhelming. "Ride me Maxxie." Maxxie placed both his hands on top of his chest as he raised himself up and slammed down hard.

"Touch me." Maxxie instructed and Tony quickly wrapped his hand on Maxxie's member and jerked him off. "Ohhh shit, I'm gonna…" Maxxie came hard on his hands and soon after, he also came hard as his vision blurred. Best sex ever.

"Are you thinking about what happened a while ago?" Maxxie asked, snapping him out his daydream. Tony coughed involuntarily as he grabbed a pillow to cover his morning wood. Maxxie laughed. "Because it's written all over your face."

"I..uh, well." Tony stammered. Maxxie raised an eyebrow at him. "So you're not angry with me anymore?" He asked. He knew that it was the right moment to ask the blonde while he was in a good mood.

Maxxie smiled. "Life is too short to be angry that long and besides, it takes two to tango which means what happened between us was also partly my fault." A warm feeling spread inside Tony from what he heard. Maxxie was really something. He thought the blonde was a huge drama queen but he thought wrong. "So what do you think?"

"I think you're amazing."

"I know that." Maxxie said smugly as he stood up from the bed, giving Tony a full view of his naked ass. Tony's belly tingled with want at the sight. "I think you're up for a shower. Want to join?" Maxxie said meaningfully as he walked towards the bathroom.

Tony smiled inwardly. There was hope for the two of them. And there was no doubt that he was definitely gay for one Maxxie Oliver.

Part 2: Puck and Kurt

"Hey Kurt!" The blonde receptionist greeted him as soon as he stepped in the lobby of Puckerman Corp. Kurt gave her a small smile as he slowly walked towards her. "Are you back for good?" The blonde asked and Kurt felt a twinge of sadness from the question.

"Uh I'm here to get my stuff." Kurt lied. He glanced around the lobby and he was thankful that were only few people bustling in. As much as possible, he didn't want to attract any attention.

Quinn smiled at him and proceeded to slap her forehead as if she just realized something. "Of course I should have known. You're dressed a bit casually for office." She said. True as it was, he was just wearing a simple white long sleeved dress shirt over a pair of loose sweatpants and sneakers. Those were only the outfit he could manage right now since being pregnant made him really uncomfortable with snug fitting clothes he used to wear.

Kurt just smiled at her, unable to say something intelligible. He then excused himself so he could get his things before Puck could get in. He cursed inwardly at himself. Of course he was not here to get his things. He was here to talk to Puck about the situation. He had thought about it million times last night. He decided to come out clean. He would tell Puck that Santana just threatened him. Although he was not hundred percent sure if Puck would believe him, he believed that telling Puck the truth was the right thing to do. Kurt knew that succumbing to Santana was the biggest mistake of his life. He shouldn't have been a coward but following Santana's orders were his first instinct, knowing that Chevy might be in danger if he wouldn't obey.

He would tell Puck the truth. It was now or never.

***puckandkurt***

When Puck arrived in his office, he didn't expect Kurt Hummel sitting at the waiting area outside his office. Kurt's head was bowed and his hands were clutched on his lap. At that moment, Puck didn't know what to feel or what to say. He just knew one thing; he wanted Kurt to be out of the office building right the fuck now. He couldn't deal with him right now after all the things he said to his face.

Suddenly, Kurt looked up. His eyes were drawn wide like a deer caught in headlights. "Noah." He said and Puck almost gave in at the sound of his voice. Puck's eyes traveled down on Kurt's stomach and saw that Kurt was now showing, judging from the small bump beneath the white shirt. Just like that, sadness washed over him. That was just a painful reminder that Kurt's baby was not his. There was no little Noah coming soon. He balled up his fist and regained him composure.

"It's Mr. Puckerman to you." Puck said bluntly as he walked past him. "And I believed you have no business here since I already fired you." He added, putting heavy emphasis on the word 'fired.' He pushed the double doors to his office with a bit force then threw his briefcase on his recliner. When he turned around, Kurt was standing in front of him, a crestfallen look on his beautiful face.

"What part of fired you don't understand Hummel?" Puck said darkly and he almost regretted saying the words when Kurt's face fell again. But he was not a fool to fall for that sad puppy face. He knew better.

"I…I came here to – "

"To what? To say that you didn't mean what you said to me the last time? That Santana just threatened you to say those things? What Kurt?" Puck said heatedly, cutting Kurt off.

Kurt looked so surprised. "H-how did you?"

Puck snorted. He was right. Kurt was here to retract what he said. "Contrary to what you believe, I'm not a moron to be wrapped around your little finger." He said flatly. He couldn't believe Kurt had the face to be here to save his sorry self. But most of all, Puck couldn't believe that he still cared, that he still wanted to believe Kurt despite of it all.

"It's true. Santana threatened me that if I wouldn't tell you all those things, something will happen to Chevy and to you. I couldn't afford those to happen because..because.." Kurt trailed off, his voice trembling from emotions and Puck just wanted to wrap his arms around the brunette. He hated Kurt for making him feel that way. "…I love you both." He added, almost inaudibly but enough for him to hear it.

Puck felt the wind was knocked out of him when Kurt said the three words but he knew better not to believe it just like that. God knew if Kurt was telling the truth. "Don't say that if you don't mean it." He said, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable.

Kurt stepped closer to him. "I mean what I said Noah. It was the biggest mistake of my life when I said those things to you." Puck noticed that were tears glistening in Kurt's eyes. Without warning, Kurt reached out to touch him and Puck instinctively grabbed Kurt's wrist.

Puck laughed harshly. "Do you really think I would believe you that easily?" He asked as he tightened his grip on Kurt's wrist.

Kurt winced from his tight grip and Puck immediately let go. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Kurt. Puck watched as Kurt rubbed the spot on his wrist and that was when he noticed that there was an ugly yellowish purple bruise which stood out from the pale skin. It was impossible that Kurt would bruise that easily from his grip.

Puck made a grab at Kurt's wrist again. "What is this?" Puck asked as he examined the skin on Kurt's wrist. There were chipping skins just below the ugly welts and if Puck knew better, Kurt must have gotten it from rope burns.

Kurt tried to pull his wrist from Puck but was not letting go. He wouldn't unless Kurt told him what the hell was going on.

"Where did you get it Kurt?" He asked as he traced his thumb lightly on the bruise.

Kurt bit his lip hard. "Santana…"

***puckandkurt***

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner. I'm just so scared." Kurt said as tears started to flow from his eyes. Puck automatically reached out and wiped them away. He now understood why Kurt said those hurtful things to him. Kurt did it to protect him and their baby the best way he could. Puck was beyond ecstatic when Kurt told him that he was one hundred and one percent, Chevy's daddy. "I know I should have gone to the cops and tell them what happened but I don't know what to do that time."

Puck wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as Kurt buried his face at the crook of his neck. Yes, he was still mad at Kurt for not telling him the truth at the beginning but his love for him and their baby was stronger. He knew that he could not stay mad at Kurt for long because God knew how much he still wanted to be with Kurt despite what he said to him that painful day.

"I'm sorry Noah, I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm sorry." Kurt whispered softly. Puck kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"I understand baby. And you don't have to say sorry. I should have seen that there must be something wrong but I was blinded by my anger." He said as rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's back.

Kurt pulled away from him. He was no longer crying but his eyes were still red and puffy. "How about Santana? The wedding? How about your company?"

Puck breathed deeply. He would think about that later but right now, he just wanted to spend the day with Kurt and not think about anything. "Don't mind them Kurt. I will do something about them but right now, I just want to be with you."

Kurt smiled softly as tears sprung again in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. You make me feel bad." Puck joked. He grabbed Kurt's hand in his. "I meant what I said Kurt, I want to be with you, well, if you want to be with me that is."

This time, Kurt cried for real accompanied with hiccups. Puck was surprised but then it hit him. Pregnancy hormones. The fact that he knew about that was quite disturbing because the moment he found out he was going to be a father, he made a quick Google search about pregnancies.

Kurt sniffed. "Of course." Hiccups. "I want to be with you too. What kind of question is that?"

Puck made a mental fist pump. Of course he kind of knew that but he just wanted an assurance. "So is this the part where I kiss you and you'll wrap your arms around me and kiss me back?"

Kurt giggled and nodded. Puck wasted no opportunity as he brought his lips on Kurt's soft ones. As soon as his lips touched Kurt's, shock waves rushed inside him. Damn, he never thought that those moments actually existed. He had kissed Kurt during their one night stand but it was a different feeling now because this time, he knew that this would not only be a one time thing. If they were lucky enough, this could be forever.

Kurt broke the kiss and Puck suddenly felt empty. Damn it. "As much as I want to kiss you forever, I'm hungry and Chevy is hungry."

Puck smirked because Kurt looked really adorable when he said that. Holy effin shit. He was now using the word 'adorable'. "So what do my babies want?"

"Anchovies pizza and green tea frappe, no cream." Kurt said quite happily. For real?

"Uh Kurt, are you serious?" Puck asked awkwardly as he started to dial the front desk extension number.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, they're delicious." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And disgusting. Puck added mentally but he dared not say it out loud or something really bad would happen. He reluctantly relayed to Quinn what she should order. He knew that it was bad luck to deny pregnant people's request.

Kurt's eyes lit up when he heard him heed the request and Kurt's look of happiness was more than enough to make up for the odd request.

"Thanks." He muttered as he walked towards the long couch on the other side of Puck's office. Puck watched as Kurt lay contentedly. "And Noah, let's have sex tonight. It's been too long since." He added casually.

Puck looked up at the ceiling. Thank you God for pregnancy hormones. He said mentally.

He smirked at Kurt and nodded. Today, he would just savor the happy feeling. He would just have to deal with the consequences later. After all, he was not facing it alone. He was facing it with the man he wanted to be with.

For the first time in years, Puck felt genuine happiness.


	20. Love Is A Dangerous Thing

Kurt was about to bring a spoonful of cereals to his mouth when he felt two pair of eyes staring at him.

"Yes?" He asked awkwardly as he put back his spoon in the bowl. He couldn't eat when he felt that Finn and Maxxie were about to interrogate him. Somehow, he could feel it in his bones.

"I saw Noah Puckerman leaving at five in the morning." Finn and Maxxie both said at the same time. Both looked at each other with a look of surprise on their faces then quickly turned their attention back to him. Kurt couldn't help but giggle but was immediately stopped by Maxxie's raised eyebrow.

Kurt grabbed his glass of water and took a swig before answering the question because oh god, Finn and Maxxie saw Puck leaving. He thought that five in the morning was a safe hour for Puck to leave. "Are you both sure? Maybe you saw a ghost or something." He invented wildly which elicited more glares from his stepbrother and best friend.

"A six-footer eye candy is kind of hard to miss even at the wee hours of the morning." Maxxie said flatly as he absently swirl his cereal. "And I believed that you're not that religious Kurt but I definitely heard you screamed ohgodohgodohgod last night, not to mention, harder and deeper on the side." He added knowingly and Kurt felt all the blood in his body rushed to his face. He felt the urge to bury his face in his hands but that was too much drama.

"Jesus Christ Maxxie, can we not talk about it?" Finn said incredulously as he shook his head vigorously as if shaking out a mental image conjured from Maxxie's perfect mimicking of Kurt's 'ohgodohgodohgod.'

"Stop acting like a virgin Finn." Maxxie retorted as he peeled a banana and stuffed it in his mouth obscenely while he looked at Finn. Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing when he saw Finn's horrified look. "Kurt here has some explaining to do."

Kurt fixed his gaze at his cereal bowl. Well, there was no escaping now since he was clearly caught, thanks to his vocal prowess last night. Nobody could blame him. He was quite sure that Puck had a GPS for finding his sweet spot and slamming into it over and over again. He wasn't able to lay it low on the screaming because, hello, it had been three months since he did it with Puck and their reunion was like the first time.

Just like that, memories from last night floated back in his brain.

Eight Hours Earlier…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Puck asked huskily as he nipped playfully on his neck. Kurt let out a soft moan as his hands traveled the smooth expanse of Puck's muscular back. God, Puck's kisses sent fires throughout his body and his pregnancy hormones magnified all the emotions inside him.

"Yes I'm sure Noah." He answered softly as Puck captured his lips gently. The kiss turned from gentle to fiery as their tongues lazily tangled with each other. Puck pulled away to take off his shirt and as soon as he tossed it to the floor, he went back to kissing him. Puck encircled his arms around him and his large hands landed on his butt cheeks and then kneaded them gently. Kurt moaned softly against Puck's lips and he felt Puck smiled. Puck quickly lifted him up and Kurt automatically wrapped his legs around Puck's waist as he walked them towards Kurt's bed. Puck then gently lowered him on the bed without breaking the kiss.

"As much as I want to kiss you forever, we have to stop and start the main menu." Puck said with a smirk as he unbuckled his belt and took off his pants, revealing black boxers. Kurt couldn't help but stare at Chevy's daddy. For a pencil pusher like Puck, he was definitely toned. His six-pack abdominal muscles were begging to be touched and his muscular pectorals were dreamy. Before Kurt could stop himself, he licked his lips in anticipation. He knew he looked like a huge pervert but being pregnant kind of made him feel really horny right now.

"God yes please." Kurt said as he removed his shirt, sweatpants and boxers. He was completely naked before Puck's very eyes but somehow, he didn't feel embarrassed or anything. He lay back on his bed and as soon as his head touched the pillow, Puck crawled carefully over him so as not to put weight on his stomach. Puck kissed him again on the lips then quickly worked his way down to his neck then his chest. Puck's hot tongue licked his left nipple before sucking hard on the nub. The action sent jolts of electricity to his aching member. Puck did the same on his right nipple and Kurt mewled softly under him. Then Puck slowly dragged his tongue downwards then stopped when he reached the small bump on his belly.

"Hey baby, its daddy. I'm going to make love to papa so close your eyes and do not listen." Puck whispered softly but Kurt heard it loud and clear. Kurt couldn't help a giggle escaping from his lips. Puck was too cute speaking to their baby like that. Kurt was about to say something equally cute but all coherencies abandoned him when Puck's mouth enclosed on the head of his cock.

"Unnghh Noah, ahh." Was all Kurt could say as Puck's talented mouth sucked on his dick and made him see the constellation. He stifled a very loud whimper when Puck sucked harder. He wouldn't last long if Puck continued what he was doing then as if Puck could read his mind, he pulled away and made one last swipe on the slit with the tip of his tongue.

He watched as Puck took off the last piece of his clothing and Kurt's eyes were automatically drawn on Puck's huge member which curved towards his abs. Puck then crawled back on top of him and kissed him again, harder this time.

"It's been so long Kurt." Puck said in his left ear as his finger massaged Kurt's entrance. Kurt's lips parted with a gasp as Puck inserted a finger, surpassing the tight ring of muscle, then slowly, Puck added another finger, scissoring gently until he was loose enough for the much bigger intrusion. Puck pulled out his fingers and Kurt cried out from the emptiness. Kurt watched as Puck kneeled between his legs and grabbed a condom from the bedside table. Just as when Puck was about to rip open the condom wrapper with his teeth, Kurt stopped him.

"No need for that. I want to feel you." Kurt said breathlessly. Puck nodded and gave him a quick kiss as he flung back the condom on the table and grabbed the bottle of lube instead and coated his cock generously then he quickly lined the head of his cock on Kurt's entrance and pushed in gently.

Kurt sobbed softly as soon as Puck was all the way in then he nodded to give him the signal that he could now move. Puck heed as he pulled out then to slam back in, hitting the bundle of nerves which made Kurt scream in pleasure.

"Need you to be rough." Kurt sobbed as his fingernails dug on Puck's shoulders. Puck happily obliged as he lifted Kurt's legs and placed them on either side of his shoulders as he thrust deeper and harder. "Ohgodohgodohgod right there, right there." Kurt moaned as he reached out to touch his own erection but Puck slapped his hand away and replaced it with his own. Puck jerked him off for a few times before he stopped and removed his hands. Kurt shivered from the lost of contact but Puck's hand was immediately replaced with the hardness of his abs as Puck leaned down to kiss him softly. The friction between his throbbing member and Puck's abdominals muscles sent him to the edge as he felt the tightening of his balls and came hard as fireworks exploded under his eyelids.

"So sexy when you come with only me inside you." Puck said breathlessly as he continued to thrust in and out of him. Half a dozen thrust later, Puck came hard as he panted on his lips. Kurt felt Puck's warm come inside him, filling him to the brim and he thought that it was the most exhilarating feeling in the world.

"So Finn, do you think it's time to wake up Kurt now from his wet dreams?" He heard Maxxie's loud voice, snapping him out of his daze. Oh holy guacamole, his night with Puck was probably written all over his face.

"This was really getting awkward and I have to get ready for work." Finn said, avoiding his eyes. Finn was probably embarrassed for his stepbrother.

Before Finn could get up, Maxxie had him by the collar of his college shirt. "Stay here you Neanderthal. Kurt has something to say." Maxxie said in a deadly tone as he pulled Finn back to his seat then turned to him. "Right baby boy?"

Maxxie would not let this conversation stop without him spilling the beans so he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Okay fine. I'm with Noah last night and yes I'm guilty with the 'ohgod' thingy." He said and his face heat up once more when he saw the flabbergasted look on Finn's face. He was thankful that Maxxie was at least giving him a huge smile.

"So tell me, does he have the nine inches cut like what they said from the tabloids?' Maxxie asked excitedly, his eyes twinkling. Kurt's mouth dropped in disbelief while Finn pretended he didn't hear thing by putting a blank look on his face.

"I'm not answering that question Maxwell." Kurt said as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Oh thank God because I don't want to hear the answer." Finn said from his seat as he stood up to get ready for work. "And Kurt, I'm happy that you're finally with Puckerman but one thing's for sure, I'm going to break his face if he hurt you." He added in a serious tone.

Kurt smiled at his stepbrother then watched as he disappeared from view then he turned his attention back to his best friend who was currently walking (or is it limping?) towards the fridge.

"Is it me or are you walking funny?" Kurt asked as Maxxie froze on the spot. Kurt smiled knowingly.

"It's only you. I walked just fine." Maxxie said as he made a quick pirouette to prove his point. It was really good if only Kurt hadn't seen the look of grimace on Maxxie's face when he spun around. His best friend was clearly in pain.

"Oh, I thought you're just sore from last night's pole dancing competition." Kurt said innocently as he popped a piece of grape in his mouth. "So how was he?" Kurt continued before Maxxie could respond. Maxxie's blue eyes went wide and Kurt almost laughed. He knew that Maxxie was with someone last night judging from the silver Mercedes pulling up in front of their apartment at three in the morning. He was awakened that time when his stomach grumbled for something to eat so after a quick kiss on a sleeping Puck, he stood up from the bed to go downstairs and that was when he heard a rumbling of engine. Before he went downstairs, he made a quick glance outside the window and saw the silver Mercedes and Maxxie climbing out of it.

"How was he?" Maxxie repeated with a dumbfounded look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him knowingly. This is what you get for being so nosy Maxwell. He thought mischievously. "Does he have a nine inches cut as well?"

Kurt couldn't help but laughed out loud on Maxxie's red beet face. This was going to be a long day.

***!***

It had been three days since that night with Kurt but every time the memory passed his mind, Puck couldn't help but smile like a complete loony. Kurt's smooth vanilla scented skin drove him wild that night and having his face buried in that apple scented silky strands of brown hair lulled him to a peaceful sleep. He had never felt so calm and complete that night. And now, he couldn't wait to see Kurt again. His clientele meeting in Pittsburgh went for two days and he had to settle with phone calls and Skype with Kurt and now he badly missed him.

"Bro, are you with me or are you currently with Kurt in your day dreams?" He heard his brother Tony asked, bringing him back to the present. Puck looked at his brother and smirked at him as he tapped his pen on his wireless keyboard. "So have you told Santana yet that you're calling off the wedding?"

Oh fuck. He completely forgot about Santana. But that was the least of his worries now because whether his soon to be ex-fiancée liked it or not, he would still call the wedding off. Santana was lucky he was not filing charges when she and his boy toy Sam Evans kidnapped Kurt. It was mainly because of Kurt since the brunette insisted that he didn't want more troubles right now but if it were for him, Santana's ass would be in jail now.

"Who's calling the wedding off?" Santana suddenly asked from the doorway of Puck's office. Puck immediately looked up and saw Santana marching quickly towards him. Tony quickly excused himself and mumbled something about getting coffee. He watched as his brother walked out then he turned his attention back to Santana. Seriously, that bitch always knew when he's back in town. "You are not seriously calling the wedding off Noah. You can't do that."

"Or you'll what?" Puck challenged as he stood from his seat and rounded on his desk to face Santana.

Santana laughed harshly. "You're so in denial Noah. You know that you can't cancel on me because if you do, everything you have, including this company will be taken away from you. Your company needs me and you know that."

"Christ, Santana. Do you hear yourself? You are not even giving the reason that I can't leave you because of the baby. It's as good as saying that I'm not the father of your child." Puck said flatly. He felt an impending headache coming as he brought his hand to his left temple and massaged it gently.

"This kid is yours Noah, you know that." Santana said as she placed a hand on her stomach. "This is ours and you can't leave us."

"How about Sam Evans and the fact that Tony heard the two of you talking about the baby?" Puck said through gritted teeth. Santana's jaw dropped and she had a shocked look on her face. "It's over Santana. I am not going to be tied down with someone as manipulative as you."

Santana's expression changed from shock to blank. Puck didn't like the look on Santana's face because he knew that it only meant trouble. "Is it about that whore Kurt Hummel? Did he finally brainwash you into liking him? He was just fooling you Noah. He's a slut and he just wants your money and you know that."

"Shut up Santana! Just shut the fuck up! Isn't it obvious that I'm not going to marry you because I don't like you? Is that so hard to understand?" Puck pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation as he leaned back on his desk.

"You're mine Noah, whether you like it or not." Santana said in a creepy voice that made Puck looked up and his heart started to beat rapidly in his chest when he saw Santana pointing a gun at him. "I'm not going to let you be with Kurt. He's just a gold digging slut and I'm an heiress. You should choose me. You get that? YOU SHOULD CHOOSE ME!"

Puck swallowed hard as he eyed Santana's finger on the trigger. Santana's hand was shaking and he knew that one wrong move and he would be a dead man.

"Look baby, we can talk about this." Puck said soothingly, trying to appease Santana. Santana had clearly gone crazy.

"BABY? YOU DON'T CALL ME BABY, YOU CALL ME HONEY." Santana screamed and he cursed himself for having his office sound proof. Nobody could hear the commotion happening right now.

Puck made a step forward but immediately regretted it when Santana shook the gun dangerously at him. "Okay honey, let's calm down okay. It's not good for the baby. Our baby." Puck said and he hoped against hope that Santana would lower the gun.

"Do you think I didn't know that you were just playing with me Noah?" Santana asked with an evil smile. "I know that the minute I put this gun down, you'll make your move. I'm not an idiot Noah, you are. For choosing to be with that whore instead of me. I can give you everything you want. I can save this lousy company but what did you do? You let your dick think instead of your brain."

"Santana, you are better than – "

"SHUT UP!" Santana shouted, cutting him off. "The gun holder is the one to talk Puckerman." She added with a malicious glint in her eyes. Puck was starting to get angry. He hated how Santana was making a play on his life. He hated her for making him at her mercy. He didn't roll that way but he had to stay focus or one click would end his life.

"I love you Noah and I rather see you die than to be with someone else." Santana said calmly as Puck heard the gun cocked. "Goodbye No – " He quickly grabbed Santana's wrist and held the gun down. He tried to pry the gun from Santana's finger but adrenaline rush gave her a tight grip on the gun. "If I can't have you, no one can't." Santana said through gritted teeth as they both struggled for the gun.

Puck managed to hold the gun down but Santana was stubborn as she struggled to keep hold of the gun. "Santana stop this before any – " Puck wasn't able to complete his sentence when the gun was fired between their bodies.

They stared at each other for two seconds before one dropped to the floor in a bloody mess.

***!***

"Santana's here just so you know." Tony said to Maxxie as they walked inside the elevators to Puck's office. Maxxie just arched a perfect eyebrow as if saying, 'I don't care.' Tony just shrugged and leaned closer. "So what's in the bag?"

"Since Kurt was having back pains because of Chevy, he made me bring this to your lovely brother." Maxxie said as Tony peeked inside the paper bag. There was a plastic container with something inside that he really couldn't identify. "It's seafood pasta, Kurt's famous recipe." Maxxie added adorably and Tony couldn't help it and stole a quick kiss on Maxxie's plump lips. Maxxie rolled his eyes as he grabbed the back of his neck and gave him a searing kiss.

It was too bad that the elevator had arrived to Puck's floor and they reluctantly got out. He pulled Maxxie's hand as they navigated their way to Puck's office.

When Tony opened the door, he first saw the gun lying on the floor, then the pool of blood. His eyes then followed the source of the pool of blood and his heart dropped to the floor.

"Puck." He said as he quickly kneeled down beside an unconscious Puck. They were blood everywhere and there was a huge hole on Puck's stomach where a gush of blood was seeping out. "Maxxie call 911!" He said out loud despite the rushing of blood in his ears.

"Ohmygod." He heard Maxxie said from behind him. Tony quickly took off his suit jacket and pressed it on Puck's wound. He was hearing Maxxie talking to a 911 representative but he couldn't make the words out. He was too shocked to find his brother in a bloody heap on the floor. He held his finger under Puck's nostrils and uttered a silent prayer. Then he weakly dropped his hand on the floor.

"He's not breathing." Tony muttered weakly as he heard a faint distant sound of ambulance.


	21. Complicated

Kurt remembered the first time he met Noah Puckerman. It was at the corporate party which Finn had practically dragged him into. He was really hesitant at first because partying was really not his scene but now, he was more than grateful that he'd agreed to go. There, he met the man who gave him happiness he couldn't fathom. Yes, he would admit it. Noah Puckerman was not exactly Man of the Year when they first met but slowly, Puck had managed to be the man Kurt always wanted. Puck might be too blunt with his words but he was just being truthful. He's a bad boy outside but a complete angel inside.

He remembered how Puck had been gentle the first night they were together. Kurt felt that Puck wanted it rough with the way his hands gripped his hips but Puck remained gentle. Kurt shook his head at the thought as he continued to stare blankly at the glass wall, not wanting to absorb the things he was currently seeing on the other side. He squeezed his eyes shut as memories of Puck flooded his brain and he had to hold back tears that were threatening to spill.

There was Puck at the groceries, reaching at him to slide up the collar of his shirt which slid unceremoniously off his shoulder. Puck handing him the Egg McMuffin which Finn couldn't get for him when he was craving for it so badly, Puck rubbing soothing circles on his back while he vomited because of morning sickness, Puck giving him a slow sexy smile which gave Kurt frenzied butterflies in the stomach, Puck whispering sweet nothings on his belly and kissing it softly.

"Kurt?"

He slowly turned around and saw Maxxie's blurry figure. Kurt then realized that tears were starting to flow from his eyes and he just found himself sobbing uncontrollably in Maxxie's embrace.

Kurt's body convulsed in tears as Maxxie rubbed circles on his back to calm him. As soon as tears came out, there was no stopping them. He had finally succumbed. He promised not to cry because he knew that Puck would want him to stay strong, for himself and for their baby.

Maxxie walked them to nearest plastic chair at the hospital's hallway. The smell of antiseptic floated everywhere. He hated that smell. He hated being in hospitals because it reminded him of death and unhappiness. He should be with Puck in a happy place and away from people who wanted to hurt them. He wanted to have a peaceful life with the man he loved and their soon to be family. Was that too much to ask?

Kurt wiped away the tears from his face and he forced himself to breathe rhythmically. He took large gulps of air to calm his frayed nerves. Tears wouldn't do him good. They just made him weaker and he needed to be strong at times like this. Today marked the fourth month of his pregnancy and Puck told him that they would be celebrating it by eating tons of ice cream. Kurt knew how Puck hated pigging out on too much calorie, saying that it would ruin his perfect abs. Kurt teased him by poking Puck's abs and saying that it wasn't as hard as before. Puck's eyes went wide comically and Kurt burst out laughing and retracted what he said. Kurt smiled despite the tears. Puck was lively and healthy that time but now, he was lying on the hospital bed with tubes connected to his body and looking lifeless. Puck's usual tanned skin was now pale as a ghost.

"He's going to be okay Kurt." Maxxie assured him as he continued to rub on his back. "Puck is a strong guy. He knows that you and Chevy need him. He's not going to give up."

Kurt sniffed as he stood up and walked back again to the glass partition that separated him and Puck. He felt Maxxie followed the action.

"It had been three days and he's not yet waking up." Kurt said hoarsely as he stared at Puck's sleeping form. A long tube was connected to his mouth from the oxygen tank behind him. Kurt couldn't look anymore so he turned his gaze and just focused on Puck's left hand, the hand which used to hold him strongly. Tears sprung again in his eyes and he closed them to stave off the tears.

"The doctors said that it was because of the blood loss. His body was still recuperating and the bullet must have shocked his body. We just have to be grateful that no vital organs were damaged."

"I miss him so badly Max. I just want to see his eyes again and hear his voice. I..I can't lose him." Kurt turned his back from the glass wall and looked at the passing doctors and nurses. Everything around him seemed to be moving in a blur then afterwards, in a slow motion. It was like he was in some sort of a dream, a bad dream to be exact.

He remembered three days ago how Maxxie's voice was so frantic when he told him over the phone that he and Tony found Puck lying in a pool of blood. He couldn't remember the rest of the conversation because he had dropped his phone to the floor; his hand was too clammy and jelly-like to hold onto it. Blood had pounded in his ears and his heart pounded so hard in his chest when the news started to sink in. He remembered how his knuckles turned white from gripping the kitchen stool for support because his legs were too weak to carry him that time.

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Puck's awake."

Kurt quickly turned around and a soft sob escaped from his lips as he saw Puck blinking against the light.

"Call the doctor Maxxie." Said Kurt as Puck turned his head to him. His soft hazel eyes were still unfocused but Kurt couldn't ask for more.

***!***

"Are you sure you feel fine?" Kurt asked for the nth time as he fed Puck ice chips. Puck nodded and smiled. Kurt let out a small sigh of relief as he reached out to arrange the pillow behind Puck so he could prop his back on it comfortably. Kurt was glad that some of the tubes connected to Puck were already gone and Puck could now breathe by himself. When Puck finally opened his eyes, Kurt had been more than happy.

"I feel fine baby. You don't have to worry yourself." Puck said in his still hoarse voice. The result of the lack of usage for three days was still in effect. "I can even make love to you now if you want." Puck joked as he wriggled his eyebrows playfully. Kurt slapped his left arm affectionately then kissed it quickly.

Kurt then moved forward and captured Puck's lips with his own. Puck's lips were chapped but Kurt could care less. Their warmth was enough to tell him that Puck was here and he was alive.

"I love you." Kurt whispered softly and he felt Puck smiled on his lips. Being with Puck like this had erased the entire horrible ordeal of the last three days. Those days seemed to happen a long time ago. And as far as Kurt was concerned, he just wanted to forget it happened because dealing with the thought of losing Puck was not really something that he wanted to remember.

"I love you more." Puck whispered back and their kiss deepened. Kurt was now backed in his happy place.

***!***

"The police had launched a man hunt operation for that bitch." Tony said as Puck watched him paced back and forth, practically burning a trail on the living's room carpet. It was his first day at home after the three-week stay at the hospital. The doctors had told him that he still needed to rest since his wound might look okay on the outside but it was still fresh on the inside and any heavy work could make it bleed inside. "They think Santana was currently out of the state. Officer Kent told me that he will contact the feds tomorrow." Tony continued. Officer Kent was their family friend and Puck knew that the man would help him the best way he could. Officer Kent was more of a father to them than their own father who didn't even have the grace to visit him at the hospital. Not that it mattered because truth was, he didn't give a squat about it.

"Mom said hello by the way." Tony said when he remained silent. Puck chuckled bitterly. It took a bullet for his mom to remember that he was still alive. She was currently in Paris, trying to deny the fact that their precious company was going down the pits. Puck shook his head. It was their company who had almost killed him in the first place. If it wasn't for the whole saving the company deal, he wouldn't be here sporting a huge bandage around his torso.

"Did Santana's parents know what happened?" Puck asked, the name of his ex-fiancée rolled bitterly on his tongue. He pitied the Lopez's for having a psychopathic daughter.

Tony snorted. "Of course they knew that's why there's a news blackout. They wouldn't want the press hounding on them. They now knew everything, including your relationship with Kurt."

Puck eyed his brother. He knew that Tony was trying to hide something from him judging from the way he shifted his eyes away from him when he tried to make eye contact. "C'mon bro, spill the rest." He said flatly. Tony stiffened at the words.

Tony breathed deeply and he looked like he was in a struggle. "They pulled out from the merger. Our investors learned about it and they are also starting to pull out their share one by one. You know that they only stayed because of the upcoming merger."

Puck pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He knew that it would happen but not sooner like this. He had thought that he could still manage to save the company even without the merger but he needed more time but now that their investors were pulling out their share, time was not of the essence. Puckerman Corp was sinking fast.

"Don't worry Puck, we could do a corporate rehab. We still have some liquid assets and we could use my trust fund." Tony offered. Puck shook his head. He wouldn't allow his little brother to sacrifice because of him. "It's not yet too late Puck. We could still save the company even without the merger."

Puck nodded. Tony was right. Maybe they could do something about the company. Puck then wondered. Why did his life become so complicated all of a sudden? Sometimes, he really wanted to give up, to just let it all go. Seeing the barrel of the gun had made him realized how his life turned upside down. Letting Santana shoot had crossed his mind that time but when he remembered Kurt's smiling face, adrenaline pumped in his veins telling him to fight and not let the bitch maneuvered his life.

It was the same smiling face that was giving him the courage to stand up and do something. With that energizing thought, he motioned at his brother to go with him to study room so they could plan what to do next.

Yes, sometimes he really wanted to give up, to just let it all go but thinking about Kurt and Chevy made him realized that some things were worth fighting for.

***!***

"Are you really moving in with Puck?" Maxxie asked as he peeled an apple. They were both in the kitchen preparing dinner but in Maxxie's case, he was more likely just staring and making a lot of mess. Kurt should have known better. Maxxie was into being served, not the other way around.

"He said that it's safer for me and Chevy since Santana is still on the loose." He shivered at the thought. As much as possible, he really didn't want to think about it since it was just adding to his stress manual.

"How sweet of him." Maxxie said flatly but Kurt knew that his best friend was more than favor with his relationship with Puck. It was Maxxie who insisted that he should go after Puck in the first place. "But seriously, I think it's a good idea. That way, he could watch over you."

Kurt smiled dreamily and Maxxie threw a piece of carrot at him which he flung back quickly. "Do you think Noah will like Lima?" He asked out of the blue. Truthfully, he had thought of asking Puck if they could stay in Lima until he gave birth. Lima was a safe place for him. It was a small town and he doubted Santana would find them there.

Maxxie chewed on his lower lip. "I don't know Kurt, he's a city boy. I doubt if he will like it there. Plus, he works here."

Kurt sighed. Maxxie was right but he couldn't help but think that Lima was probably the best place for them right now. Santana was still out there. The past three weeks had been danger free but it didn't mean that their problems were over. Kurt would still have to look for his back until Santana was caught. God knew what the girl could do.

"Tony told me that the cops are looking for that psychopath and the feds are now involved." Maxxie said as he reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "Sooner, everything will be okay."

Kurt gave him a small smile. He hoped that the cops would catch Santana sooner. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle anymore if something bad happened to Puck or to him or worse, to Chevy. He placed a hand on his stomach. The material of his white shirt was already stretched out over his tummy. He was already nearing his fifth month and he was getting bigger as days passed.

"Yes, everything will be fine."

***!***

"Tony." Maxxie grunted as he tried to push Tony away from him but the latter still continued to suck a bruise on the curve of his neck. They were on Tony's bed and Tony was currently lying on top of him. The movie that they were supposed to be watching was now left forgotten and they were currently doing Tony's favorite hobby for the past weeks, making out with him. "Tony." He repeated.

Tony stopped his ministration and looked up at him but didn't say anything. Maxxie watched as Tony inched closer and then captured his lips in a hard kiss. Things that he was about to say was quickly erased and all he could think about was the sensation of having Tony's tongue languidly tangled with his. Maxxie left out a soft moan at the back of his throat as Tony continued to nip and bite on his already swollen lips.

"So fucking sexy when you make those noises." Tony said as he pulled away for the much needed air. He was about to dive again but Maxxie was on alert now as he placed a hand on either side of Tony's shoulders. Tony gave him a puzzled look as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are we doing this?" Maxxie asked and instantly, Tony's face darkened in a scowl. He knew that Tony was avoiding this topic whenever he tried to bring it up but Maxxie was not one of those people who let other people pushed them around. He wanted to know the answer right now. He'd been thinking about their status. What were they? Were they boyfriends? Was he just a diversion for Tony? Was Tony suffering from bi-curious syndrome? Those questions had plagued him and he wanted an answer right now. He wanted to know where he stood.

"Do we really have to talk about that? C'mon Maxxie, I'm horny as hell. Can we just talk about it later?" Tony asked as he slipped his hands inside Maxxie's shirt. Maxxie shivered from the touch but he was not going to let Tony get away this time.

"Answer my question Tony." Maxxie snapped as he pushed Tony's hands away. Tony cursed loudly.

"I thought only girls have issues like that." Tony replied as he grumpily snatched his discarded shirt on the floor and pulled it over his head. "Look Maxxie. I like kissing you and fucking you. Why do you have to ruin that for me?" Tony added bluntly.

Maxxie swallowed the bitter lump in his throat. The answer was as good as Tony admitting that he was only fooling around with him, no strings. Maxxie was starting to hate himself. He knew from the start that being with Tony was a bad idea. When would he learn to keep his paws off straight guys who only wanted a good fuck from him? It would be easier to stay away if he hadn't let himself fall because no matter how hard he tried to deny it, the truth that he was in love with Tony always resurfaced.

Maxxie was about to open his mouth to reply when a soft knock on the door interrupted him. He quickly arranged himself in a more dignified look since Tony had just ravished him. He heard Tony shouted 'come in.'

A slender blonde girl in a yellow strapless mini dress and black knee high boots walked in with a smile on her face and a luggage in her hand. Maxxie wondered who she was as he felt an irrational surge of jealously on the way Tony was looking at the girl.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Tony asked in a surprise tone. The girl dropped her luggage on the floor and spread her hands wide like she was trying to show something.

"I came here to surprise you. Did I interrupt anything?" She said as her smile dropped a notch when she finally landed her eyes on Maxxie. "Did I just interrupt a game night?" She added and Maxxie suppressed an eye roll.

Maxxie stood up from the bed. "Uh no, I am about to leave." He said as he grabbed his jacket from Tony's desk chair. The talk with Tony would have to wait. Clearly, this blonde girl had some kind of agenda tonight.

The blonde girl smiled as she extended a hand in his direction.

"By the way, I'm Kate Andrews, Tony's girlfriend." The girl said. Blood rushed to his ear and he was having hard time breathing. He automatically took the girl's hand and shook it gently. He took a quick glance at Tony's direction. Tony averted his eyes almost instantly and Maxxie felt a cold hollow feeling in his stomach.

He quickly ran out of the room. The talk was no longer needed. He now knew why Tony didn't want to answer the question.

***!***

Kurt watched Puck as the latter eyed the ultrasound machine suspiciously. He stifled a giggle when Puck took the transducer and jiggled it like it would produce a sound any second. They were about to find out Chevy's gender in a few minutes. Puck was excited when Kurt told him yesterday that his ob-gyne called him to tell that he was now ready for the ultrasound. Now, they were waiting anxiously for the sonographer to come in the examination room. Kurt was already wearing a hospital gown and Puck teased him that he looked heavier.

Suddenly, the door of the examination room opened and a brunette woman in her thirties came in with a stethoscope slung around her neck.

"Hello daddies. I'm Dr. Carter and I'll be the one to do the sonogram. Are you both excited?" The woman said good-naturedly as he gestured at Kurt to lie down on the gurney. "Every male pregnancy is really a miracle for me because it's very rare. And that just make it more precious." The good doctor said as she spread the cold gel on his tummy. Kurt tightened his hold on Puck's hand as the cold gel made contact on his skin.

"Did it hurt him?" Puck asked anxiously, gesturing at the gel. The doctor smiled and shook her head. She pushed some buttons on the ultrasound machine and grabbed the transducer and placed it gently on Kurt's round stomach.

"Do you see your baby?" The doctor asked and both his and Puck's eyes flew to the monitor. Kurt watched in awe as the glob on the screen started to make sense. He was seeing Chevy for the first time. Chevy looked so big and the tiny fists were curled. He felt tears stung his eyes at the sight of his baby. He glanced at Puck who was eyeing the screen with a happy contented look on his face. Kurt saw him wiped his finger on his eyes gingerly. "There's the head, the arms and the legs. Congratulations daddies. You're having a girl."

Puck punched the air after the doctor announced the gender. Kurt knew that Puck really wanted a girl but he said that it was also fine if it was a boy. "Yes! I'm having a princess." Puck said joyfully as he leaned down to give him a kiss. "Thank you Kurt. And I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kurt said as he kissed Puck back. Someone cleared a throat and they both sprung apart. They forgot that Dr. Carter was still in the room.

"How many copies do you want?" She asked, talking about the sonogram images.

Kurt counted in his head, one for him and Puck, one for Maxxie, Tony and Finn, then for his dad and Carole. "Seven copies." The doctor nodded then excused herself to get to the printer.

"So where to go?" Puck asked as he helped Kurt changed into his clothes. "Do you want to go back to the mansion and make out?"

Kurt laughed. "You sounded like a teenager." He teased as he slapped Puck playfully on the chest. "We still have to sign up for the Lamaze class."

Puck pouted adorably then rolled his eyes playfully. Kurt laughed heartily. Moments like this were hard to come by and all Kurt wanted right now was to catch each and every detail of Puck's facial expressions and gestures.

He didn't know why but there was something at the back of his mind that was telling him that some good days never last. Of course, that feeling was already anticipated since Santana was still out there and any minute, she could show herself and threaten their lives again but Kurt still felt uncomfortable. He knew that the cops were already looking for Puck's ex-fiancée and he should have nothing to worry about.

"Hey baby, is there something wrong?" Puck asked, concern was etched on his handsome face.

Kurt shook his head. There were a lot of wrongs in the world but just as long as Puck was there with him, he could face them all.


	22. Maxxie and Tony

Tony was about to step in the living room of their mansion when a scene at the sofa stopped him from doing so. There were his brother and Kurt snuggling with each other. It was something out of a clichéd movie but Tony couldn't help a smile on his face. He watched as Puck tried to feed Kurt a spoonful of ice cream while the latter dodged it playfully but ate it all the same time. Puck then leaned closer and gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips. The cheesy scene before him would have driven him away but he couldn't take his eyes off the lovely couple. Tony was really glad that his brother already found the one for him while he, on the other hand, was trying to make things a little less complicated with a certain blonde.

"If you're planning to stay there and satisfy your voyeur fantasies, feel free." Puck suddenly said, snapping him out of his reverie. "Omph baby, that hurts." Puck grunted as Tony watched him rubbed the sore spot on his stomach where Kurt had elbowed him. "Why didn't you tell me that your girlfriend is here?" His brother asked point blank, raising an eyebrow at his direction.

"Tony has a girlfriend? But I thought – " Tony heard Kurt said but he didn't hear the rest because Kurt whispered the continuation to Puck.

"Yeah, how about Maxxie?" Puck said which earned him a back hand on the stomach from Kurt. It was clear that Puck had said what Kurt whispered to him.

Tony shook his head. "I believed it was none of your concern Puck." He snapped. For Christ's sake, why was everybody on his case all the freaking time?

"Tony." Kurt started and Tony knew better not to piss a pregnant person but with the sound of Kurt's voice, Tony was quite sure that Kurt was just trying to control his temper. Leave it to Maxxie to blab everything to Kurt. "I know that there's something going on between you and Maxxie although he's not telling me anything." Fine, Maxxie was somewhat capable of keeping his mouth shut. "Just please don't lead him on." Kurt said rather calmly and Tony was surprised that Kurt didn't scold him or something.

"There's nothing going on and I'm not leading him on." Tony said. Kurt and Puck simultaneously raised their eyebrows at him like they didn't believe a squat of what he just said. Well, he somehow had a hard time believing himself too.

Finally, Kurt spoke. "Look, Tony. Maxxie might appear strong and he maybe a bitch sometimes ("I think all the time baby." Puck interrupted and Kurt yanked his left ear.) But he's vulnerable inside. He's a great person and..a – and…" Kurt wasn't able to finish the rest of the sentence because he started to cry. Tony was frozen on the spot and he looked at Kurt incredulously. He watched as his brother wrapped an arm around Kurt while the latter buried his face on Puck's chest, his shoulder heaving from crying. He took a step forward to see if Kurt was alright because a person wouldn't just cry without any reasons at all but Puck immediately stopped him by a wave of a hand.

"Hormones." Puck mouthed and Tony sighed in relief. He had thought something bad happened to Kurt. He gestured at his brother that he was now going to leave and Puck nodded at him while comforting the still crying Kurt.

He walked quietly down the hallway as he contemplated on his sexuality and why it had seemed to get fucked up when he met Maxxie. He used to be a ladies' man. He loved boobs and pussy. But why did a certain blonde manage to change things for him?

Damn that soft blonde hair, those soft plump lips and those breathy moans. Damn Maxxie Oliver for messing his head.

***!***

Something was wrong with this picture. Kate was currently straddling his lap and grinding on his cock while they made out but surprisingly, he was not in the mood for it. Before, just making out with Kate was enough to give him a raging hard on but with the things happening lately, a certain part of his anatomy was not cooperating.

"Are you thinking about your grandmother in bikinis?" Kate asked and Tony could tell that she was annoyed. "We've been doing this for hours but I'm still not getting a response. Are you okay?" Kate frowned in concern as she put a hand on Tony's forehead.

There was no way Tony would answer that question so he just leaned down on the curve of Kate's neck and licked it. That had done the trick because Kate didn't push him for an answer. He felt Kate's hand palmed his member but it was still not cooperating. Jesus Christ, what's happening to him? Was he having an erectile dysfunction or something? He closed his eyes and concentrated on Kate's ministration. He imagined Kate fully naked in front of him then suddenly, traitorous thoughts invaded his brain as Kate was replaced by a naked Maxxie Oliver writhing in pleasure beneath him.

"Ooooohgod Tone, harder."

Tony's eyes flew opened and saw Kate smirking at him. His cock was now throbbing in response to Maxxie's memory and Kate must have thought that she was causing it. Holy fuck. He grabbed Kate by the waist and removed him from his lap as he quickly stood up and went straight to his bathroom, ignoring Kate's string of protest behind him.

As soon as he was safely inside the bathroom, he slumped against the door and breathed in and out rhythmically. Why did Maxxie pop in his head while he was making out with Kate? No one could think about someone else when they're with Kate Andrews because the girl was hotter than the Sahara desert. Before, just the sight of the blonde girl was enough for him to pop a boner but now, the image of another blonde was enough to make him come right then and there.

Maybe, it was really time to face the music and admit that he was one thousand and one percent gay for Maxxie Oliver.

***!***

"Did I gain weight?" Maxxie asked Finn as he handed him his hand carry bag. Finn would be out of the county for three months for a special project of their firm. Maxxie would have the apartment all by himself since Kurt already moved in the mansion. He kind of felt sad being alone but he knew that Kurt would be safer there and Puck could take care of his best friend. The couple had told him that he was free to stay with them but he politely declined. There was no way he could live peacefully if a certain black haired guy was around.

Finn eyed him incredulously as he took the bag from him. "With all those junk foods you consumed the past days, I'd say yes."

Maxxie's jaw dropped. He was kind of hoping that Finn would say no. Well, he still felt the same. He twisted his torso to glance behind his back. Well, his ass still looked the same. He pulled up his white tank top and palmed his stomach. It was still flat like before and he still had his abs. "Are you sure?"

Finn rolled his eyes as he reached out to him and ruffle his hair which grew a bit longer since he arrived in New York five months ago. Wow, five months. Time flew really fast and within that span of time, he had managed to make his life complicated. "You're still the sexy Maxxie you always claimed to be despite all the Ben & Jerry's you consumed." Finn said. "Love problems?" He continued seriously.

Maxxie shook his head. Finn wasn't exactly the person he wanted to take advice from.

"Well Max, whoever he is, he is surely missing something really good when he let you go." Finn said matter of factly and Maxxie's eyes went wide. He was surprised Finn had said that. He and Finn were always on a love-hate relationship but right now, he was seeing an entirely different side of Finnegan Hudson. They were really growing old and growing up and Finn had matured from being a goofy kid to a mature responsible young man. If Finn was gay, he would definitely tap that but then, he was not really into goody two shoes kind of guy. He was more into bad boys that was why he gave in to that guy who ended up disappointing him.

"Wow, thanks Finn." Maxxie said as he followed Finn to the door.

Finn gave him a huge smile. "Kurt promised me seafood pasta to say that." He said jokingly and Maxxie playfully punched him on the shoulder and then pushed him outside. "Take care Max, I'll just break his face when I get back." Finn added then he waved goodbye and disappeared down the hallway.

Maxxie was now alone and he would take that opportunity to think and decide. Now that Kurt was with Puck now and he knew that his best friend was safe and protected, maybe it was now time for him to fly back home in Lima.

***!***

Maxxie checked himself at his full sized mirror. He just took a shower after his two hour exercise. He might be a little heart broken but it wouldn't stop him to make himself look good. He was currently wearing a yellow tank top which hugged his body on all the right places and silk boxer shorts which barely covered his butt and yes, he didn't give a damn because the outfit made him feel really sexy.

Tonight was 'me night' so he decided to have a Supernatural marathon, thanks to Finn's obsession and they had all the six seasons in Blu-Ray. Maxxie remembered the time Finn got home and brandished the DVD in front of him and Kurt. Finn bought two copies for each season, one for viewing purposes and one for the Sam and Dean Winchester shrine in his room. Sometimes, Maxxie wondered if Finn was straight as he claimed to be because c'mon, those two hunter brothers were too hot for words and Finn's obsession with them was a bit disturbing. Sam Winchester even reminded him of Kurt's former officemate Jared.

Maxxie took out the disc from its case and just as he was about to pop it in, the doorbell rung. It was probably the pizza guy. He quickly ran out of his room to get the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Maxxie asked as soon as the door was opened. It was Tony, wearing a sexy grin and carrying a bouquet of roses in his hand.

Maxxie slammed the door shut.

***!***

"For fuck's sake Maxxie, stop being such a drama queen and open the damn door!" Tony shouted in frustration. Well, he was kind of expecting that from Maxxie but on the other hand, he was also hoping that Maxxie would give him the chance to explain. He couldn't blame Maxxie for shutting the door on his face because he knew that he had antagonized himself to the blonde when he didn't answer the dreaded question two nights ago. He really didn't know what to answer that time. He and Maxxie had slept together for seven times already (yes, he knew it was seven times because every moment was memorable) but he still couldn't quite tell what the status of their relationship was. Everything was new for him because having sex with Maxxie was different from all his conquests before. Sex with the blonde was a breathtaking and mind-altering experience.

He breathed deeply and raised his hand to knock again but the door opened, revealing a really pissed-looking Maxxie. Maxxie had his eyebrows raised at him and his hands were on either side of his slim waist. Tony let his eyes traveled on Maxxie and he had to swallow hard as soon as he realized that Maxxie looked almost naked in his clothes. The yellow tank top was too snug and his super short boxers slung low on his hips. Just like that, blood rushed to his southern region.

"Are those for me?" Maxxie asked flatly, gesturing at the bouquet. Tony nodded and without further ado, Maxxie grabbed it and quickly turned around and marched inside. Maxxie didn't say anything else and Tony thought it was a silent invitation for him to come in.

"Stop staring at my ass Tony." Maxxie scolded and Tony almost tripped with his own foot. How did Maxxie know that he was checking out his bum?

"I'm not." He lied as he followed Maxxie inside the kitchen and watched as the latter filled a green vase with water and put the flowers in it. Maxxie then turned around and faced him, his arms crossed on his chest.

"So what are you doing here?" Maxxie asked in the same cold tone he used earlier.

Tony averted his eyes away from Maxxie's creamy toned legs. Fucking hell. Maxxie was a fucking huge distraction. "I..I came here to talk." He managed to say.

"About what?" Maxxie asked flatly. "About how you like kissing me and fucking me but I had ruined it for you by asking why we are doing those things?"

Tony saw the hurt flashed in Maxxie's eyes and guilt ate his insides. He really didn't mean to say that but those were the first thing that came in his head.

"Look Tony. When we had sex the first time, I knew that you're a just one of those straight guys who like to experiment." Maxxie said in a calm tone this time and Tony was scared shit because he knew from experience that when Maxxie used that calm tone, it only meant that he was just trying hard not to shout in anger. Tony decided to just keep his mouth shut and let Maxxie do the talking. "Yes, I'll admit that it hurt me when after that night, you started ignoring me and avoiding me but I realized that I shouldn't be expecting more because there's no way that you'll turn gay overnight."

Maxxie breathed deeply before he continued. "But then, you apologized and you became sweet to me and you acted like you care about me. Forgive me for being assuming but I thought there was something special going on between us."

"I do Maxxie." Tony said. He had to say this. It was now or never. "I do care about you and I like you in ways that I don't understand but all I know is that I'm happy when we're together. And I want us to be together. Do you want us to be together?"

Maxxie gave him a small smile as he walked towards him. Tony watched as Maxxie stood on his toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and Tony automatically wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. He really didn't know what was happening. Moments ago, Maxxie was mad at him but now, Maxxie was kissing him. Tony really didn't want to dwell it about it so chased back Maxxie's lips and he deepened the kiss which Maxxie returned in the same passion. Tony let his hands traveled on Maxxie's slender back down to his ass and squeezed the globes. Maxxie pulled away from the kiss as he tugged the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up. Tony lifted his arms as Maxxie took off his shirt and tossed it aside. Tony didn't waste any time and did the same to Maxxie. His hands landed again on Maxxie's butt as he lifted him up and the latter wrapped his legs around his waist.

It was hard to climb the stairs when Maxxie was wrapped around him and they were hungrily kissing each other but Tony had managed. They were now sprawled on Maxxie's bed and he had already taken off the blonde's boxers and threw it on the floor along with his pants and briefs. Tony prepared Maxxie gently as he trailed hot and wet kisses on the blonde's abs and for the first time, he took Maxxie in his mouth. Maxxie let out a soft cry as he licked on the slit and sucked it hard.

"Ohhhgod Tone, please." Maxxie sobbed and that made him sucked harder. He glanced up at Maxxie who was currently biting his lips and grasping the sheets behind him. Tony pulled away with a slick pop and then crawled upwards and gave Maxxie a hard kiss as he reached for the bedside drawer and grabbed the necessities. He quickly rolled the condom on his rock hard cock and kneeled between Maxxie's legs. He pushed in gently until he was all the way in and Maxxie nodded at him, signaling him to move.

Tony pulled out until only the head of his cock was on Maxxie's hole and then he pushed back hard. He thrust hard, making sure that every push hit Maxxie's sweet spot. He knew he was making a good job because Maxxie's was gripping hard on his shoulders and his legs were now wrapped around him. He slid an arm under Maxxie's waist and pulled him up. The angle impaled Maxxie on his cock and Maxxie was now babbling incoherently from pleasure. Tony let Maxxie fell back again on the bed as he continued to thrust in and out. He then leaned down and kissed Maxxie on the lips, letting his tongue slid in and sucked on Maxxie's in rhythm with his thrusting. He slipped a hand between them so he could work on Maxxie's cock,

"Don't stop Tone, ohgod please." Maxxie said on his lips. Tony nipped on Maxxie's lower lip as he begun to thrust in a faster tempo. "Theretherethere Tony, ah." After that, Maxxie came hard in his hands as he panted softly against his lips and soon after, he followed. He bit hard on Maxxie's shoulder as he rode on his orgasm then slowly pulled out from the blonde,

"So did that answer my question?" Tony asked as watched Maxxie stood up from the bed.

"What question?" Maxxie asked as he started to walk towards his bathroom.

"The question, do you want us to be together?" Tony said as he frowned in confusion. "That sex was too hot it should be a yes to my question." He said smugly. Well, it should be because Maxxie wouldn't initiate it if he would just turned him down.

Maxxie turned around with an unreadable expression on his face. "That was me saying goodbye Tony."

Tony's mouth dropped in awe. What the hell Maxxie was talking about? "What do you mean?"

"I can't be with someone who turns hot and cold all the time." Maxxie explained. "And even if you try to deny it, I knew that you just asked me be to with you out of guilt."

Tony shook his head vigorously. Fuck it. Maxxie got it wrong. "If you are doing this to get back at me, fine, you got me but please don't tell me that this is really the end."

"It was fun and great to be with you Tony." Maxxie said finally and Tony wanted to kick something out of frustration. Maxxie didn't believe him and it was his fault for being a coward. It was his fault for not accepting the fact that he was falling for Maxxie each and every day because he was scared to have those kinds of feelings for the same sex. "You know your way out." And with that being said, Maxxie disappeared from view and probably from his life.

Tony weakly gathered his discarded clothes on the floor and wore it quickly. His mind was blank and he felt an empty hole in his stomach. He had expected that Maxxie would want to be him too but he was wrong. This was probably how Maxxie felt when Tony was in denial of his feelings before.

As soon as he was out of the apartment, he walked aimlessly towards the parking lot. A gush of wind hit his face and small drops of water landed on his face. He quickly walked to his car despite the weakening of his knees. He had never felt so thorn in his life not since his grandmother died of cancer when he was seven years old. Rain was starting to drop heavily but he was too numb to feel the cold water on his skin. He raised his eyes from the hood of his car and saw a young woman carrying her son and an umbrella. The kid waved at him as his mother wove carefully through the parked cars.

Tony dropped his gaze. It was a good thing that it was raining. They never saw him crying.


	23. Make It Right

"Do you think we should just go to Lima?" Kurt asked Puck while the football game the latter was watching was on commercial. He'd been meaning to ask Puck the question ever since he brought up the topic to Maxxie days ago. He knew that Lima was a safer place for his soon to be family since Santana was still out in the open.

Puck wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. "I really want that baby. I think that it'll be safer for you to be there but I can't leave the company at this moment." Puck said and Kurt could hear the seriousness in his voice.

Kurt felt a momentary sadness then he felt a wave of hurt. Was the company much more important than him? He knew he was being selfish but he just wanted to be in a safer environment when he gave birth.

"Kurt, there's nothing more important than you and Mac." Puck said suddenly as if reading his thoughts. Mac was going to be their daughter's nickname. They both decided to name their baby Mackenzie when Puck happened upon a YouTube video featuring an eleven-year old girl named Mackenzie field stripping an armalite in nanoseconds. Puck became an instant fan and decided that Mackenzie would be a beautiful name for their baby. Puck even mentioned that when Mac grew up, he was going to teach her to field strip an armalite as well. Kurt had rolled his eyes that time but still thought that it was really adorable. "Of course I want a quiet life with you and I really don't care if we have to live in a trailer just as long as I'm with you but a lot of people's job depends on me." Puck added softly in his ears.

Kurt smiled and nodded. He felt quite ashamed for even bringing that topic. He hoped Puck didn't think that he was selfish. "Don't worry honey, I understand. I know that you love the company and your employees. I'm sorry for even asking that. I was being selfish."

Puck kissed his forehead. "You're not being selfish okay and I love you too much that you can be selfish and a brat and I won't give a damn."

Kurt looked up at him and smiled mischievously. "I want a Chocolate Therapy then."

***2***

"How long are you planning to keep this up?"

Santana glared at the question as she lied down carefully on the queen-sized bed. Her back was aching so badly from the pregnancy. Two more months and she would pop out the baby and the agony would be gone too. "Ask that question again and you'll find yourself in the dumpsters." She said spitefully. Sam shook his head at her. The two of them were playing cat and mouse game with the feds for a month now but she was not going to give up that easy.

"You know that sooner or later, they will find this house and we'll be busted." Sam said. He was really not giving up. Santana snapped her eyes shut. Nobody knew about this house in Arizona. It was never listed as part of the Lopezes many properties to avoid taxes. Sometimes, she was really grateful of her father's brilliance. "And plus, you're going to give birth soon. Don't you think it's time for you to actually think about the baby rather than your obsession with Puckerman?" The blonde added and Santana felt a sudden urge to punch Sam on his large mouth. She was starting to regret bringing Sam along with her but she had no choice. Whether she liked it or not, Sam was now part of this whole ordeal.

"Just shut the hell up okay? Just bring me my pre-natal vitamins." She snapped. She was too tired to argue with Sam. They'd been going at it almost every day. "And quit whining, you're not the one who's pregnant."

"But that's my baby too." Sam said quietly.

Here we go again. "Sam, please stop okay?" She muttered. She hated it when Sam acted like a love struck soon to be father. She hated it when his eyes turned gooey whenever he eyed her stomach. She hated the drama of it all. She didn't want this baby from Sam. All she wanted was to be Noah's wife and carry his children. She didn't dream of having a kid with a loser like Sam.

"Can you stop being selfish for a while Santana? Don't you get tired of running around? You're supposed to be at home waited by servants and not like this."

"Are you supposed to be stoned by now Sam?" Santana retorted. Sam, of all people, didn't have the right to act so righteous. He had been in hell and back and she knew that he would always go back there because no matter what, he would be the loser he always was. "I did what I have to do okay and I didn't regret it. This is my life and I will do whatever I want. I can even kill you right now if I want."

"Puckerman doesn't love you anymore Santana, he's with Kurt now and he's happy. If you really love him, just give him up." Sam said seriously and Santana just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to give him up Sammy. I'd rather see him dead than see him be with that slut." Santana said through gritted teeth as pain started to shoot up and down her spine. Her pregnancy was a bitch and she wanted to claw Sam's eyes out right then and there for getting her pregnant. "Now get out of the house and buy me the meds now!"

Santana watched as Sam started for the door then the blonde turned around. "I just hope you don't regret it." He said in an icy tone which sent chills down her spine. Sam slammed the door loudly and the sound echoed through the house.

Santana angrily grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the door. She was not going to give up that easy.

***3***

"What are you doing here?" Maxxie asked as soon as he opened the door of the apartment. Tony was standing at the doorway looking like a lost puppy. Well, he was not going to fall for that look anymore. "I've already told you that we're over. Is that so hard to understand?" For heaven's sake, he really didn't want to go over this again. He had made it clear that night that he no longer wanted to do anything with Tony. The latter probably didn't get the point.

"Maxxie please." Tony said in a pleading tone. "I don't want us to be over. I'm sorry that I haven't been straight with you in the beginning. The truth is - ."

"The truth is what?" Maxxie cut in. "That I'm just a hole to you Tony, a hole with no feelings and emotions." Maxxie said matter-of-factly. It was the truth. What they had was just a pastime for Tony. A diversion. He was a fool to fall for the guy. He now knew better. Maxxie had given Tony enough chances to prove that he was not just a mof, a monthly flame but Tony failed. Epically failed.

"It's not true." Tony said, finding his voice again. "You are never like that."

Maxxie exhaled loudly. "Look Tony, just go home. Your girlfriend was probably waiting for you."

There was silence. Tony was just staring at the space above his head. Great. Tony didn't even have the guts to look at him straight in the eyes. This was going nowhere. Maxxie started to close the door but Tony quickly stopped him then stared at him. Tony's blue orbs were penetrating him like laser beams.

"I love you Maxxie." Tony said and there were so many emotions in his voice that Maxxie almost believed him.

"Goodbye Tony." Maxxie said flatly as he slammed the door on Tony's face then leaned on the door for support. His knees were too weak now. He was having mixed emotions inside him. Part of him wanted to believe Tony but another part of him was scared to get hurt again. But what if Tony was telling the truth?

Oh god. What if he really was telling the truth? But then, Tony had hurt enough times to believe in him that easy. Maxxie then decided to give Tony one last chance then he promised no more. He quickly opened the door again.

Tony was no longer there.

Maxxie shook his head. Why did he even bother? Tony just probably said that to get on his good sides again. Anyone could say the words and not mean them. He shut the door again and decided that this was just one of the many unlucky nights he had. Suddenly, the apartment phone rung and he quickly ran to get it.

"This is Maxxie." He greeted. He scrunched his forehead. The person on the other line was their doorman Frank. This was the first time Frank called him. Did they miss paying the rent? "Yes, Tony was just here what happened?"

"He was hit by a bus while he was crossing the street."

Maxxie dropped the phone as his knees weakened.

***4***

"Maxxie, maxxie!" Maxxie blinked his eyes opened and saw Kurt's worried face. "Oh god finally. You've been shouting Tony's name and trashing on your bed. I thought you're not going to wake up."

Maxxie quickly sat up on the bed as reality dawned on him.

"I got bored in the mansion so I decided to come here and then I found you shouting in your sleep. You didn't say your prayers didn't you?" Kurt said but his best friend's voice sounded far away. It was just a dream, a really bad dream. Maxxie looked up at his best friend then burst into tears. "Are you okay? I was supposed to be the water hose with no apparent reasons." Kurt added jokingly then his hand flew to his mouth. "Oh my god Maxxie, are you pregnant too?"

Maxxie smiled despite the tears. Kurt was in a good mood today judging from his bubbly attitude. Maxxie looked at his best friend. Despite the entire Santana ordeal, Kurt looked really beautiful and glowing. Love really did wonders on people. Maybe, he should do something about his too. The dream was a reality check for him because no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was and would always be in love with Tony.

"Where's Tony?" Maxxie asked as he wiped the tears off his face. He had to see Tony and tell him that he wanted them to be together.

"At the airport." Kurt answered briefly as he rubbed his belly affectionately. His best friend looked so big right now but he had no time dwelling on it right now. "He's flying to Paris."

Maxxie's jaw dropped. That couldn't happen. "What time?" He asked in a panicked tone as he ran for his closet and yanked it open.

"I don't know and what's the hurry? I thought you hate Tony. He made it very clear with Noah two nights ago that he was a fool for letting you go and he said that you hate him." Kurt said in an amused tone.

Maxxie turned around from the closet. "I don't hate him Kurt. I love him. I'm in love with that bastard and I want to make sweet love to him every day in every corner of the house. I'm in love with that jerk."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You should have said it earlier." Kurt said as he dialed on his phone. "Hey honey, can you do something for me?"

***5***

"Finally. You took forever." Santana snapped as soon as Sam stepped in the room. Her back was literally killing her and she was so hungry right now. "What took you so long? Did you buy food?"

Sam remained silent as he dropped the plastic bag in front of her. Inside were Chinese take out and a couple of bottled water. Sam wasn't really useless after all. "Did you buy my pre-natals?"

Sam nodded and looked at her. Santana scrunched his forehead. Sam was acting strangely.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you having withdrawal symptoms? Please tell me you're not because I don't exactly stash cocaine in the house." Santana said sarcastically as she opened the take-out box and sniffed the content.

"Santana." Sam said hollowly. "I'm sorry."

Santana looked at Sam blankly. "Sorry for what?" She barked. She was not into playing games right now. She was too spent to play charade with the blonde. "What the hell is up with you?"

Suddenly, the door of the room opened revealing four uniformed cops.

"Santana Lopez, you're under arrest for the attempted homicide of Noah Puckerman." One of the cops declared.

Sam looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I have to do this for you and our baby."


	24. The End Is The Beginning

Kurt watched as Maxxie paced back and forth on the floor, practically burning a trail as he did so. This was the first time he'd seen his best friend in a panic state. Usually, Maxxie was calm and calculated but right now, the blonde was the exact opposite. Maxxie was probably really worried about Tony's departure. Wow, his best friend was positively in love with Tony.

"Maxxie, can you stop moving for a second?" Kurt asked as he rubbed his belly which was getting bigger as days passed. He sat carefully on Maxxie's unmade bed. "I've already called Noah and he told me that he'll be calling Tony to cancel the flight."

"Call him again." Maxxie said in an agitated tone as he adjusted the collar of his turtleneck. Maxxie was already fully clothed and ready to follow wherever Tony was.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he took out his phone from his pocket and dialed Puck's number but as he was about to press the call button, the door of Maxxie's bedroom flew open, revealing a disheveled looking, but dashingly handsome, Puck.

"Kurt." Puck said breathlessly as he gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" Maxxie asked but Puck immediately held up a finger at him.

"Officer Kent just called me and he said they have Santana in custody." Puck said happily, the words kept tumbling out. Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing but as the news sunk in, it felt like something heavy was lifted off of his shoulders. Kurt stood up and gave Puck a hug.

"Thank God." Kurt muttered as he released Puck from the hug. Thank God. Everything was starting to look up. He could have the rest of his pregnancy months in peace now.

"Yes baby, thank God. I don't know yet the details but Officer Kent will call me again later." Puck said as he leaned down to give him another kiss which Kurt returned in the same passion. They sprung apart when Maxxie cleared his throat loudly.

"Can we celebrate when my man is already here?" The blonde asked, hands on either side of his hips. Kurt knew from experience that when Maxxie stood like that, he was seconds to throwing a hissy fit and you don't want a hissy fit from Maxxie. Objects would fly, even the pointy ones. Maxxie then turned towards Puck. "Have you talked to him?" Maxxie asked.

"Yeah I called his phone and … " Puck trailed off like he was scared of saying the rest of the words.

"And?" Maxxie prompted, lifting an eyebrow.

Kurt looked at Puck meaningfully and the latter gave him a hesitant look. Kurt stifled a giggle. He couldn't believe that big and strong Puck was intimidated by petite Maxxie.

"I've only reached his voicemail. He's not answering his phone. I tried thrice." Puck explained. "But I've left him a message. I told him what Kurt told me."

"And what did you tell him exactly?" Maxxie asked calmly and Kurt knew that his best friend was trying hard not to be angry and it was usually a bad thing.

"I told him that you want to make love to him everyday in every corner of the house." Puck answered sheepishly, looking at Kurt for support. Kurt made a small smile.

Maxxie huffed. "Wow Kurtie, you made me sound like a giant pervert."

Kurt giggled. He couldn't help it. The situation was really serious but it was kind of funny at the same time, "I know it would make him change his mind." Kurt watched as Maxxie laid out his palm in front of Puck and the latter looked lost.

"Give me your car keys." Maxxie demanded as he stole a glance at his watch. "I still have one hour to get to the airport and stop him. It should be faster with your car. My rental's a bitch."

Puck looked like he was in a middle of a crisis and Kurt knew that aside from him and Mac, Puck's cars were his valuable possession. Puck didn't even let Tony drive one of his cars. Kurt gave him a meaningful look as if telling him not to argue with Maxxie anymore.

"But baby it's my Maserati." Puck protested. Maxxie was still laying out his palm to him. Puck let out a defeated sigh and dropped the keys on Maxxie's outstretched palm. "Don't put a scratch on her."

"If I don't get to Tony on time, that'll be the least of your problem." Maxxie said flatly as he turned around and disappeared behind the door.

"Sometimes, your best friend's a bitch." Puck said with a shake of his head but Kurt knew that Puck was not entirely annoyed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Maxxie shouted from the stairs. Kurt laughed out loud.

"Don't worry, he's a good driver." Kurt assured. "And I'll make it up to you tonight." He winked. Puck smiled devilishly and swept him up in a kiss. Yep, things were starting to look up.

"Red light again?" Maxxie asked exasperatedly to no one in particular. He was wasting precious minutes on a red light and it was pissing the hell out of him. It was like heaven was conspiring against him like it was telling him that he and Tony were not really meant together. "NO! That can't be it." He watched the traffic lights as it turned green and he quickly slammed his foot on the gas pedal and zoomed on the highway. He was still lucky that no cops were around or he'd be busted for over speeding.

"No, no, no, no, no." Maxxie wailed as he saw traffic ahead of him. He glanced at the GPS navigator and saw that there was still fifteen minutes drive to the airport. Maxxie felt the air knocked out of his lungs. With the traffic ahead of him, there was no way he could make it on time. He started to drive slowly as the traffic loomed closer. He grabbed his phone and dialed Tony's number.

Much to his frustration, there was no ring and his call went directly to voicemail. "This is Tony, you know what to do." God, he'd give anything to hear that voice in person again.

"Tone, it's Maxxie. Why are you not answering your goddamn phone?" Maxxie shouted in frustration at the receiver. He took in large gulps of air to calm his nerves. He somehow knew that if he started crying, he wouldn't be able to stop. "Look, I'm sorry for all the wrong words I said last time. I want us to be together too. Tony, you can't leave okay? You can't. Just don't." He paused as he struggled for the right words. "I love you and I promise hot sex tonight, just don't leave." There was a loud beep signaling that he reached the maximum length of the message. Maxxie dropped his head on the steering wheel in frustration. He was so mad at himself right now for being so self-righteous and for not believing in Tony. You couldn't put all the blame in him. Tony had his share of the problem too but this was not the time to dwell on it because all he wanted right now was to jump into those muscular arms again and never let go.

Suddenly, his phone rung loudly and he quickly fumbled with it. He checked the screen and that was when he burst into tears.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked from the other line. "Oh god Maxxie are you crying, what happened?"

Maxxie sniffed loudly before answering. "I'm stuck in traffic Kurt. He'd be long gone when I get there and I'm going to die an old maid." He said in between sniffles, well it was kind of melodramatic but what could he say other than, "I screwed up, shoot me."? There was love in front of him and he stubbornly turned his back from it. Maxxie heard a shushing sound from Kurt's line. "Am I on loudspeaker?" He asked suspiciously as he rummaged inside Puck's glove compartment and retrieved a box of tissue paper. He took one and blew his nose loudly.

"No, no. You're not." Kurt said in a high pitch tone and Maxxie knew that his best friend was lying. Puck was probably listening to the conversation too but who cares? His life was turning into a soap opera anyway. "Look sweetie, everything would be fine okay. You can still call Tony as soon as he lands in Paris and then you can just ask him to go back." That was Kurt for you, always the optimistic one, well if you didn't count the pregnancy drama the past months.

"Sounds like a plan Kurtie but it was probably for the best." Maxxie said as tears started to flow again. "It's probably not the right time for us to be together." It was true. The red lights, the traffic were probably nature's way of telling him that he and Tony were not just meant to be together.

"You and I both know that it's not true." Kurt said soothingly. ("He's probably right." Puck said from the background at the same time and Maxxie heard a slapping sound.) "We'll figure something out okay? For the mean time, go to the mansion and Puck's masseuse will be coming over to give you a full body massage. ("Baby, Antonio is in Brazil right now." Puck interjected and Maxxie heard another slapping sound again. If it wasn't for the gravity of the situation right now, he would have loved to laugh out loud at Kurt and Puck's antics.

Maxxie wiped the rest of his tears. "Okay, I'll go back to the apartment first to get some clothes." He said weakly. There was no use wallowing in sorrows right now and it's not like Tony wasn't coming back. Maxxie would make him come back even if it was the last he'd do.

"Baby, that's your fourth waffle." Puck said as he watched Kurt sliced the waffle into tiny pieces. Kurt looked up at him and raised an eyebrow and Puck knew not to say anything when Kurt was currently enjoying his latest craving. Puck learned from Google that pregnancy cravings would stop right after the third or fourth month but in Kurt's case (Kurt's almost in his seventh month), it was not happening.

He smiled inwardly. He couldn't remember the last time he had this kind of peace just by watching Kurt ate. Santana's capture was definitely a positive on all the negatives of the past months. He was thankful that she was now detained but he knew that the latter would not give up without a fight but he was not backing away either. His lawyers had assured him that Santana would stay in prison for a long time.

"Pass me the peanut butter." Kurt said as he stabbed a piece and brought it to his mouth and chewed slowly. "Do you think I'm getting bigger?" Kurt asked and Puck wanted to disappear right then and there so as not to answer the question. He knew that Kurt wanted to hear that he was not but it was a bad thing to lie. When he first met Kurt, he was slim and totally sexy but because of the pregnancy, it was given that Kurt would gain some pounds.

"You're still beautiful than ever." Puck said sweetly as he uncapped the peanut butter and gave it to Kurt.

"I didn't ask if I'm beautiful, I asked if I'm getting bigger." Kurt said crossly as he wrinkled his nose and Puck found it really adorable. Crap, he was turning to a love sick loony. "Fine, don't answer the question. I know I'm getting fat and you're going to leave me soon and find someone much sexier." Kurt added seriously and Puck had the sudden urge to laugh. Pregnant people's moods were really unpredictable.

He was spared of saying something when their butler entered the kitchen and handed him a manila envelope. Puck muttered thanks and the butler excused himself. Puck turned over the manila envelope and saw the logo of Jar Pad Industries. His heart pounded in anticipation. He'd been in numerous meeting with that manufacturing company for the past weeks. He didn't want to keep his hopes high but the manila envelope was thick, if it was just a rejection letter, if would be thinner.

"What's that?" Kurt asked as Puck watched him licked the butter knife and immediately, lust filled his brain. It was really amazing how Kurt could turn him on in an instant. He shook his head. He had to focus right now and ravish Kurt later.

"It's from the company that I've been targeting for the merger." Puck answered as he opened the envelope carefully. His hands were shaking as he did so. The answer from Jar Pad Industries would either make or break him. He didn't know what else to do if it would be another rejection.

Puck carefully extracted the documents out of the envelope. The papers felt smooth on his fingers but he couldn't bring his eyes to read the content. No more rejection please. He quickly scanned the content and his face split into a wide grin. He got it! He got the merger! He wanted to shout right now but his heart was currently in his throat.

"Honey, are you okay?" Kurt asked. He must have noticed his sudden silence. Puck could only nod as he handed Kurt the papers. Kurt took it from his hand carefully and read the first page. It was enough for Kurt to know that he got the merger. "Oh my god Noah, you got it!" Kurt exclaimed as he gave him a huge hug and a quick kiss on the lips. Kurt released him and continued to read the documents. "Jared?"

Puck looked at Kurt incredulously. Why did Jared's name come up? Why did Kurt suddenly remembered their IT guy. "Jared?" Puck repeated.

Kurt pointed at the bottom of the paper where the signors of the contract were located and Puck read the name. The surname was hard to read. It was like a Polish surname or something. So that was what Jar Pad stands for. Puck thought as his head spun from the new information.

"Jared owns the company?" Kurt asked him in awe. Puck nodded thoughtfully. "But he's your IT guy right? How did that happen?"

Puck shook his head. Who knew that Jared, the Puckerman Corp's IT guy, owned one of the largest manufacturing corporations in the US? And to think, he almost sucker punched the guy out of jealousy.

"Maybe he just wants to know what it feels like to be just an ordinary employee." That could probably be the reason.

"Wow." Kurt said adoringly and surprisingly, Puck didn't feel jealous at all. It was probably because he knew that he was the one who Kurt loved. "Is that okay with you? I mean, I know you're jealous of him."

What the hell? How did Kurt know about that? Of course, he knew not to let his pride get in the way. His company needed Jar Pad Industries. He would just have to swallow his pride and take it like a real man. It's for his company, for Kurt and for their family. "Me, jealous? Not a chance." Puck said abruptly.

Kurt laughed. "You're a bad liar Noah." He said as he stood up from his chair and walked to the fridge.

Puck smirked as he returned the documents in the envelope. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

When it rains, it pours.

Maxxie kicked the door in frustration. He'd been stuck in traffic for a full three hours and he was starting to get pissed as hell. He was starting to think that the universe was conspiring against him from all the bad luck he was getting. He was having such a bad day and he felt like just crawling under his sheets and sleep until next year. As soon as he was inside, he stripped down his pants and turtleneck and tossed it on the nearby couch. He felt like walking around naked just for the heck of it but he kept his snug black tank top and red Armani briefs. It was a good thing that he had the apartment all by himself since Finn was still in Philly for his three month corporate project or he wouldn't be prancing around almost naked.

Maxxie went straight to the fridge and aimed for the freezer. He would just drown his sorrows in his precious chocolate chip dough. He was still contemplating whether he'd go to Kurt's and have the massage or just stay in the apartment and stuff his face with calories he could get his hands on.

"I used up all the hot water if you don't mind." Someone said from behind him and Maxxie dropped the ice cream. It created a loud thud on the tiled floor but it was nothing compared to the loud thudding in his chest. He wouldn't mistake that voice from anyone else. He closed his eyes. There was no way that this was happening. Were his ears playing tricks on him? He opened his eyes and slowly turned around.

Standing in front of him was Tony. His black hair was still wet from the showers and small rivulets of water were traveling down his naked chest. A white towel was slung on his left shoulder. Was he hallucinating or was it really Tony standing in front of him wearing only board shorts and nothing else?

Maxxie didn't waste any time and ran towards Tony, jumped in his arms and wrapped his legs around Tony's hips, while the latter expertly wrapped his arms around his waist. Maxxie buried his face on the crook of Tony's neck and stayed there for a few seconds. They stayed in that position for at least five minutes; no one was saying a word to each other, just savoring each other's presence. Finally, Maxxie raised his head and looked at Tony's blue eyes and silently brought his lips on the latter. As soon as their lips made contact, it started to get fiery as Tony buried a hand in Maxxie's hair and kissed the blonde hard. Maxxie let out a soft moan as Tony's tongue languidly tangled with his.

Lick…nip…suck..bite.. The kiss was enough to create fireworks under Maxxie's eyelids.

Maxxie was the one to break the kiss for the much needed air but Tony pulled him back again and walked them to the kitchen counter. Maxxie felt the cold tiles against his thigh as Tony lowered him on the counter; their lips were still melded together. Finally, Tony pulled away, blue eyes trained on his.

"I thought you already left." Maxxie asked breathlessly. He had the urge to pinch his arms just to make sure that this wasn't a dream of some sort but Tony's warmth against his body was enough proof that he was not dreaming.

"I said to myself that I just can't give you up just because you pushed me away." Tony said and Maxxie was just a minute away from exploding in happiness. Tony really loves him if that was the case. "I can't be the old Tony, the one who just sleeps around just because he can. I want to be the person whom someone can be proud of. And I want to be the person who puts a smile on your face and gives you the best orgasm of your life."

Maxxie laughed out loud. He thought that Tony was going all romantic until that last line but then, he wouldn't want it any other way. And he was not really a fan of cheesy lines anyway.

"But seriously, I want to be the Tony who will make you fall in love over and over again." And that line did it for him. Maxxie burst into tears and then he was smiling at the same time. Tony probably thought he was starting to go insane but the latter didn't say anything. Tony just silently wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You know what…" sniffles "…you're too cheesy but I'll take you any day." Maxxie said and Tony just gave him a lopsided smile, the one that made his toes curled and his spine tingled. "I love you." Maxxie added almost shyly.

Tony smiled and claimed his mouth again in a searing kiss and when they parted, Tony whispered against his lips. "I love you more." Maxxie was now smiling like a lunatic and he so wanted to jump up and down now but that was undignified. He would probably looked like a love struck teenager if he did that.

"By the way, I received a very interesting voicemail from Puck." Tony said playfully as he rubbed his hands on Maxxie's thighs. Blood rushed to Maxxie's cheeks as soon as Tony said the words. I'm going to kill Kurt when I see him. Maxxie just smiled sheepishly. "And I believe I was promised a hot sex tonight." Tony added with a wriggle of his eyebrows as he hooked his thumbs on Maxxie's briefs.

"So why don't we start here in the kitchen?" Tony asked devilishly as he pulled down Maxxie's underwear.

Two months later…

"I think he's hyperventilating." Puck heard Maxxie said from behind him. He, Tony and Maxxie were currently outside the operating room where Kurt was currently lying in. It was exactly midnight when

Kurt's water broke, the sign that he was about to give birth. Puck couldn't remember how he managed to drive Kurt to the hospital without causing traffic accidents. When Kurt shouted from their master bathroom, Puck was instantly on full panic mode. He'd been anticipating it for weeks ever since Kurt told him that he'd be giving birth anytime soon.

"I'm not hyperventilating." Puck said through gritted teeth as he looked at Kurt through the glass partition. Suddenly, Kurt's doctor signaled that he could now go inside. Puck was already wearing a surgical gown and a mask, standard procedure for fathers who wanted to witness his child's birth. He nodded at Tony and Maxxie as he pushed the door gently and stepped inside.

Kurt was already lying on the operating table and he was already asleep. A tube was connected to his mouth from the oxygen tank. Kurt was to undergo caesarean operation since his doctor advised that it would be better than birth canals because the risk of death for the latter was high compared to caesarean section. Puck suddenly felt really scared for Kurt.

"We're ready to start Mr. Puckerman." Doctor Carter announced as she instructed the assisting nurses to start the procedure. "He's only under regional anesthesia so he should be awake after he gave birth." Puck could only nod. His brain activity was currently on hold because he was really nervous right now. Puck watched as the doctor raised her scalpel and made an incision on Kurt's belly. The last thing he saw was the blood seeping through the cut as he passed out on the tiled floor.

At exactly 3:45 in the morning of March 3rd, six pounds and five ounces Mackenzie Hummel Puckerman was brought into the world. Mac was still in the nursery and Puck was currently sitting beside Kurt in the recovery room. Kurt was still sleeping peacefully; the oxygen tube no longer in his mouth and the doctor told Puck that Kurt would wake up as soon as the medication subsided. It'd been two hours since the birth which he entirely missed because he fainted like an old lady at the sight of blood. It was a good thing that someone was videotaping the birth (as per Kurt's instruction) so he could still watch it. It was too bad that his fainting moment was also captured.

Suddenly, Kurt's hand moved under his and Puck watched as Kurt's eyes fluttered open. Kurt smiled at him and Puck leaned down to give Kurt a quick kiss. Puck pushed the button beside Kurt's bed to signal the nurse in charge that the patient was awake and they could now bring in the baby. His baby. Their baby. All of a sudden, Puck felt like floating. He was about to see Mac for the first time since he promised Kurt that he would wait until he woke up so they could see their baby together. Puck couldn't explain the joy he was feeling at the moment.

After a few minutes, the door opened and a nurse came in pushing a small gurney towards them. Puck watched in awe as the nurse lifted a small bundle and carefully lowered it to Kurt's arms. The nurse excused herself after a quick instruction that she would be back after twenty minutes to get the baby again since newborns were still delicate and needed to be monitored until they're ready to go home.

"Oh my god, look at her. She has your everything." Kurt said in an amused tone. "Why is it that I did all the hard work and she looks like you?" Kurt added, his eyes not leaving Mac. Puck moved closer to look and he felt his breathe was knocked out of him at the sight of their baby. Kurt was right. Mac has his nose, lips, cheekbones and his hair. She was like a mini-Puck.

"Hey baby, its daddy." Puck whispered softly as he kissed Mac's forehead gently. Suddenly, there was a huge lump forming in his throat as tears made their way to his eyes. Puck blinked a few times to stave them off but he was unsuccessful as a tear dropped from his left eye.

Kurt smiled at him but didn't comment on his crying. Kurt then reached up to kiss his left cheek. "Thank you for giving me Mackenzie." He said softly against his cheek.

Puck shook his head. If there was someone who should be thankful, it was him. He never thought that he could love anyone this much. The two most important people in his life were in front of him and Puck couldn't ask for more.

"No baby. I should be the one to thank you for making my life complete." Puck said. He knew that he probably sounded like a giant cheese ball but who cares anyway?

"I love you both so much. Thank you for that one night."


	25. Epilogue

"Do you think Kurt will say yes?" Puck asked Maxxie as he smiled warmly at the lady behind the counter. The two of them were currently shopping for engagement rings. Puck was shocked when Maxxie offered to accompany him to shop for the ring. He was supposed to do it by himself but Maxxie being, well, Maxxie, he decided that it was better if he had someone to do it with.

"What kind of question is that?" Maxxie answered and gave him a "what the fuck are you thinking look." Maxxie pointed at a simple band and the saleslady fished it out for him. "Kurt loves you because if he doesn't love you, he's already long gone." He added as he examined the ring thoughtfully and nodded as if a good thought came to him.

"What if he said no?" Puck asked. He needed someone to play devil's advocate. What if Kurt said no? What if Kurt was not yet ready to marry him? Mackenzie was only five months old and what if Kurt wanted Mackenzie to grow older first before they get married? Puck had a lot of questions in his mind and he didn't have answers for them.

Maxxie rolled his eyes as he slipped the ring on his ring finger and admired the effect it had on his hand. Somehow, Puck wondered if they were shopping for his engagement rings or Tony and Maxxie's engagement rings. Those two were inseparable nowadays. "Puckerman, you got to stop thinking like that. Kurt will say yes. Period." He said in a tired tone. "And what's with you? Kurt was supposed to be the one experiencing post-partum but I'm starting to have doubts." The blonde added meaningfully as he took off the ring and handed it over again to the saleslady.

"I don't know, maybe he's not yet ready or something." Puck said, gnawing at his lower lip. He was supposed to be confident because he knew that Kurt loved him without a doubt. But somehow he couldn't help but feel less optimistic. This was no longer child's play. Asking Kurt's hand for marriage was a serious thing. He was snapped out of his reverie when Maxxie grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Kurt would be more than happy to marry you. Snap out of it." Maxxie said in an exasperated tone then he turned his attention back to the saleslady. "We'll take the silver band." Maxxie told the saleslady and Puck just nodded in agreement. "And by the way, is there a return policy just in case my best friend said no?"

Puck's eyes widened and he coughed involuntarily. Maxxie slapped him hard on the back. "Just kidding!" He said, followed by a loud laugh.

***2***

"Mmm, God I missed this." Kurt said after his first sip of his caramel macchiato. He and Tony were inside the latter's favorite coffee shop. They decided to take a break from shopping to get his precious coffee. He wanted to pass the coffee so he could get home early. Rosa was a great babysitter but he didn't want to leave Mackenzie to her for a long time but sweet Lord, he really missed his coffee.

He heard Tony snickered at him but Kurt could care less. The coffee tasted so good and he wondered how he survived nine months without it.

"So your dad and stepmom are coming over?" Tony asked as he sipped his green tea frappe. He remembered how thoroughly he enjoyed that concoction while he was pregnant but now, he couldn't bring himself to taste it again.

Kurt nodded. It would be the first time that his parents were coming over. They were supposed to visit right after he gave birth but his dad suffered a severed chest pain and the doctor advised that it was best not to travel and just rest. Kurt understood and after he was fully recovered from giving birth, he had talked to his dad via Skype and showed him Mackenzie. Kurt remembered how his dad was rendered speechless and how his eyes had glued to the monitor. Somehow, Kurt knew that Mackenzie already had her grandpa wrapped around her little finger.

"They'll be here on Mac's six month. Two weeks from now." Kurt answered as he took a bite on a caramel fudge brownie. And then something occurred to him. "Where's Maxwell?" He asked. It was odd to see Tony without Maxxie because those two were always together. They even had their own apartment and were now living together.

"In his yoga class. He knows I want him flexible." Tony said meaningfully with a waggle of his eyebrows. Kurt threw him a piece of his brownie. Suddenly there was a commotion beside them. Kurt looked at the table at their left and saw three teenage girls gawking at them. "Oh crap, I know them." Tony muttered as he bowed his head to hide from the three girls.

"Omigod, it's raven!" One of the three girls gushed, pointing at Tony. "Where's blondie?"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. Raven? It was probably Tony. And then Blondie. He was sure the girl was talking about Maxxie. What's going on? "Excuse me? Is there anything we can help you with?" Kurt asked. For the life of him, the three girls were acting like fan girls or something.

The girl rolled her eyes and then fished out her mobile phone. Kurt watched as she tapped on it several times and then handed it over to him. It was a YouTube video posted seven months ago. For a second, Kurt was scared that it was like some pornographic video featuring Tony but he breathed a sigh of relief as the video played. It was a video of Tony and Maxxie. Tony was leaning towards Maxxie, his tongue darting out to lick the whipped cream on the corner of Maxxie's lips. After said licking, Tony kissed Maxxie and then the video stopped right there.

"Wow, it got five hundred thousand hits." Kurt said in awe. Tony grabbed the phone from him and watched it while he shook his head in the process.

"You got this on record?" Tony asked one of the girls. He had an incredulous look on his handsome face. The girl nodded happily and her two friends mirrored her reaction. "And then you posted it on YouTube. Unbelievable." Kurt laughed out loud.

"And Tone, you're both known as the Raven and the Blondie." Kurt said in between giggles. That's what the two got for constantly having PDA's. It was an old video but it still showed that the two were always engaging intimacy even at public places.

"You two also have a Facebook page." One of the girls said cheerfully.

And Kurt laughed harder.

***3***

"Ahhhh shit baby." Tony said breathlessly as he watched his cock disappeared in and out of Maxxie. The blonde was currently on top of him, his head thrown back in pleasure as he bounced up and down on his throbbing cock. Maxxie's chest was heaving and his mouth was parted as tiny moans came out of it. Tony couldn't take it anymore so he leaned up and grabbed Maxxie's head and kissed the blonde fiercely. He hurriedly changed their position and Maxxie was now lying on his back, his right leg wrapped around Tony's hips.

"Fuck me harder." Maxxie moaned as he bit his lower lip. Tony pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in, hitting the bundle of nerves that made Maxxie fall apart and beg for more "Nnnh oh god, do it again." The blonde sobbed as his fingernails dug deep on Tony's shoulder blades. Tony thrust in and out as he leaned down and lapped on Maxxie's left nipple. The pink nub hardened as he sucked it between his teeth and then prodded it with the tip of his tongue. Maxxie was now babbling incoherently beneath him. He slipped an arm under Maxxie and he quickly brought him up so they were now almost in a sitting position. He continued to thrust upward as he licked Maxxie's neck and made small bites on the blonde's shoulder blades.

"You always feel so good baby." Tony whispered on Maxxie's left ear as he licked the delicate shell. He continued his upward thrusting in a manic pace. He could feel the tingling sensation in his stomach and he knew he wouldn't last long. "And such a slut for my cock."

"Mmmm, mmm, yeah, yeah," Maxxie said as he tightened his grip around Tony's shoulders. "Don't stop, I'm so close," he added breathlessly. Tony tightened his hold around Maxxie's slender waist as he thrust upward, making sure that each thrust was directed on the blonde's sweet spot. "Ohhh..oh..I can't…." Maxxie trailed off as he came hard between them, throwing back his head in the process. Tony followed soon after, filling Maxxie to the rim. One good thing about their sex life was Maxxie always let him do it bareback. And that made the sex ten times hotter.

Maxxie fell flatly on the bed, chest heaving from the aftermath. The blonde looked so breathtakingly beautiful and it made Tony wonder why he hadn't met Maxxie earlier. He gently pulled out of Maxxie and some of the white substance came dribbling out of the blonde's puffy entrance. And damn that was sexy. Tony swallowed hard. He had just came seconds ago but he was starting to get hard again. He shook his head as if to erase the thought as he made a quick grab of the pillows beside Maxxie and gently lifted the blonde's hips and pushed the pillows under him.

"What are you doing?" Maxxie asked incredulously as he grabbed the pillows under him and tossed it aside.

"Nothing." Tony muttered as he averted his eyes away from Maxxie's glare.

Maxxie raised himself from the bed and swung his feet over the edge. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to get me pregnant Tony." The blonde said in a flat voice.

Tony opened his mouth to reply but Maxxie quickly cut him off with a wave of a hand. "Remind me Anthony. When did we stop using condom?" Maxxie asked with an eyebrow raised. Tony scrunched his forehead but before he could answer, Maxxie continued. "It was when Mac turned two months and she smiled at you, showing off her dimples. You didn't stop raving about it for two days. At first, I thought you are just too happy or something and then I slowly realize that maybe, just maybe, you want to have a kid too. That pillow under my hips? That was a dead giveaway."

Tony snapped his eyes shut. Maxxie was right. He was the one who initiated not to use protection when they had sex. When his niece smiled her toothless smile at him, it made him realized that it would be really great to have a kid of his own. He couldn't bring to say it to Maxxie because the blonde had told him enough times that he was not a carrier like his best friend. Well, he was the kind who believed in miracles so why not try making one? And so they started doing the deed without the rubber. They'd been doing it for three months now but Maxxie still showed no signs of being pregnant. Slowly, he was starting to believe that Maxxie wasn't really a carrier like he had told him. On his part, he knew he had no problems. His doctor assured him from last month's check up that his sperms were fine and he could create an army if he wanted too. And then one time, he happened upon an article in Google about long time married couples not having children of their own. That was where he read about the technique where after the ejaculation, the hips of the receiving partner should be elevated to help the sperm do their job.

"Why don't we just try?" Tony asked in a low voice. He knew not to argue with Maxxie about this. Somehow, he knew that Maxxie was insecure about the topic of pregnancy. Something at the back of his head told him that Maxxie was secretly wishing that he could bear a child too. He had seen how Maxxie looked at Mackenzie with twinkling eyes and how happy the blonde was every time Mackenzie was in the room.

"How many times will I tell you that I'm not a carrier like Kurt?" Maxxie asked and Tony could feel the hurt in his voice. "I…I can't get pregnant like him," he added, lower lip trembling. Tony wanted to hug him and tell him that it was okay but he somehow couldn't bring himself to do those.

"We can go to the doctor. You told me that you and Kurt were only seventeen when you got tested, What if the doctor was wrong with his diagnosis?"

Maxxie looked at him with a blank expression on his face. Tony hated it when he couldn't read what Maxxie was thinking. Blank expression was always a defense mechanism for Maxxie. Tony knew that Maxxie was trying hard not to cry. But they had to talk about this. It was now or never.

"The doctor told Kurt that he can get pregnant and he turned out to be right." Maxxie said in a tired tone. Tony couldn't tell if Maxxie was angry or not. "What makes you think he's wrong about me?" With that being said, Maxxie stood up from the bed and quickly made his way to their bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Tony didn't follow.

***4***

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he watched his best friend played with Mackenzie. Mackenzie was inside her crib and Maxxie was leaning inside and making cooing noises. He could hear his baby giggling. Despite the smile on Maxxie's face while he played with Mac, Kurt could sense that something was bothering Maxxie.

Maxxie turned his attention to him and nodded. Kurt wasn't convinced.

"Maxwell, we're friends since kindergarten and I know when something is bothering you." Kurt said as he walked to Mac's cribs and leaned inside to give her the feeding bottle. Mac's tiny fist quickly attached to the bottle as her little mouth latched on the nipple.

Maxxie sighed deeply. "It's Tony," he started as he fiddled with the small knobs on Mac's cribs. "He wants to have a kid with me and you know that I'm not like you but he still wants to try. He thinks that the doctor who tested us made a mistake on his diagnosis."

"Oh Maxxie." Kurt said as he dropped to the seat next to Maxxie and draped an arm around the blonde.

"What if he leaves me because I can't give him a kid?" Maxxie asked, voice trembling and eyes moistening with unshed tears. Kurt tightened his hold around Maxxie.

Kurt shook his head. "Don't think that way. Tony loves you. He's not going to leave you because of that." He assured. Kurt knew that Tony loved his best friend. Tony wouldn't dare leave Maxxie. He just couldn't picture one without the other.

"I don't know." Maxxie said in a low tone. "Tony always talks about Mac and how Mac looks like her daddy and he wonders how it feels to have a mini version of him. Things like that."

Kurt knew about that. He'd heard one time when Tony asked Puck what if felt like to be a dad and to have a little baby.

"Cliché as it may sound but it feels great. No matter how tired I am, just the sight of Mac energizes me."

Puck had answered.

"But you know what Max, maybe Tony's right. Maybe you should get checked again." Kurt said bravely. "What if Dr. Sullivan was wrong that time?"

Maxxie bit his lower lip and shook his head vigorously. "I..I'm scared. I don't think I can handle it if he said that I'm really not a carrier." A lone tear drop made its way on Maxxie's left cheek and Kurt felt his chest tightened. He hated seeing Maxxie miserable.

Kurt breathed deeply as he made soothing circles on Maxxie's back. "Just remember that Tony loves you and he's not going to leave you." Kurt said softly as he pulled Maxxie in a tight hug.

A quiet sobbing from Maxxie answered him.

***5***

"Is it really okay that we're not fetching your parents at the airport?" Puck asked as he leaned inside Mac's crib and took his chubby baby in his arms. Mac made a loud squeal as she flailed her pudgy arms. Puck made a quick kiss on her pink cheeks before she managed to slap him on the face. For a six-month old baby, Mac was definitely advanced.

"Yep it's fine." Kurt answered as he organized Mac's baby things in their respective drawers. Puck couldn't help but smile at the sight of Kurt. The brunet had already lost the baby weight and he's now slim like before and sexy as hell. It always took him great amount of self control not to jump on Kurt and fuck his brains out. But tonight, Kurt looked insanely hot. Puck couldn't take it anymore. He quickly stride over Kurt and planted a kiss on those pliant lips.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you see daddy kiss papa?," he asked Mac who just produced a gargling sound in response. Kurt giggled as he peppered Mac's face with soft kisses.

"For being so damn sexy." Puck answered briefly and with his free arm, he managed to pull Kurt close to him and leaned down for a kiss. This time, the kiss was fiery as he pushed his tongue inside Kurt's wet mouth and sucked in the latter's tongue. Kurt made a soft moan at the back of his throat and the moan went directly to his cock. They sprung apart when Mac tugged on Kurt's hair in protest.

"So my daughter is a cock-block now?" Puck asked with a smirk and Kurt smacked him playfully on the biceps. Suddenly, a knock came on the door.

"I'll get it." Kurt said as he swayed his way towards the door. Puck followed every moment. Damn, Kurt could even make walking hot and sexy.

"The butler let us in." A male voice said as soon as the door was opened.

"Dad!" Kurt squealed as he gave Burt a hug. Carole was behind Burt and she was smiling as she stepped in. Kurt released Burt from the hug and turned to Carole and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Puck blinked for a few seconds as he looked at Burt. It was surreal that he was finally seeing Kurt's old man in person. They usually just talked over Skype. Puck's face then broke into a wide a grin as he stepped forward to shake the man's hand and kiss Carole's cheek as well. Burt nodded at him and then turned his attention towards the little angel he was carrying and Puck swore to the Bible that Burt's face lightened up like a Christmas tree. Burt held out his arms in front of Mackenzie. Mac's blue eyes widened as she stared in awe at the new arrival. Suddenly, Puck was scared that Mac would just ignore her grandpa but after a few seconds, she held out her pudgy arms to Burt and the latter took her in his arms.

"Oh my angel, you look just like Kurt when he was a baby." Burt said adoringly at Mac who just gave him a toothless smile.

"Dad, seriously?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes. "She only has my eyes and everything else is Noah's," he added. Puck and Carole shared a short laugh.

"Your dad's just tired from the travel." Carole said with laughter in her voice.

Burt waved them off and completely ignored them. The old man was completely taken by his granddaughter who was currently prodding his face with her tiny fingers. Puck smiled inwardly as Burt made baby noises and cutesy faces for Mac. See, he was not the only who got under Mac's spell.

Puck and Kurt shared a look as Burt and Carole played with their daughter. Even without his mom and dad, Puck knew that his life was complete with these people around him.

***6***

It was Saturday afternoon and Puck was really nervous. Tomorrow would be Mac's six month birthday. It would also be the day to ask Kurt to marry him. He already bought the ring and that ridiculous speech Maxxie had written for him to read at the day of the proposal. He knew that everything would be fine and Maxxie had assured him enough times that Kurt would say yes but he still couldn't help but feel nervous. He knew why he was nervous. It wasn't because of the prospect that Kurt would say no. It was because of Burt. Of course, he had to ask Kurt's father first for his hand and somehow, Puck was not really excited about it. Burt looked scary and strict. When they first met through Skype, the older man had looked at him coldly. Well it was expected. The older man knew what Kurt had gone through. The father and son were in constant communication all the time.

"Carole told me that you want to see me?" Puck almost jumped a foot when he heard Burt's voice as the older man walked inside the den. Puck arranged his face into what he knew was a serious expression. There was no room for mistake. This man would be his soon-to-be father-in-law. He just had to say the right words.

"You want something to drink? Pinot Grigio." Puck offered as he walked to his mini-bar. Burt shot him a blank look. Oh shit, he forgot about Burt's heart problems. "On second thought, orange juice?" he added lamely. Crap, so this was his way to start a good conversation, pissing off the other party.

To his surprise, Burt chuckled at him. "Relax Puckerman, I'm not going to bite your head off." Burt said in amused tone. "Let's just cut to the chase. Why am I here?"

Puck cleared his throat. "I want to ask for Kurt's hand. I love your son and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." He said and he thanked heavens for letting him say the sentence without buckling. The last thing he wanted was Burt to think that he wasn't man enough to even say the words completely.

Burt took off his baseball cap and ran a hand on his thinning hair. His face was absolutely void of emotions and then after a few seconds, he sighed loudly. Puck held his breath.

"When Kurt told me that he was pregnant, I was shocked, hurt and mad all at the same time. I've raised him to be a responsible man and you must know how surprised I am when he told me that he got pregnant from a one night stand." Burt said as he slowly sunk to a seat across him. "All I wanted that time was to fly here and make you responsible for my son but Kurt stopped me. He'd told me why I can't do those things and I understand and it hurts me that my son can't be proud of being pregnant. That he had to hide it from you because of the situation."

"I'm sorry sir." Puck muttered and it was true. Every time he remembered how he'd hurt Kurt back then, it always made him want to hurt himself.

Burt shook his head. "No son, you don't have to be. It was part of the journey." The older man said and Puck was really surprised that he couldn't come up with a response to that. "I know that it made you appreciate my son more. That it made you love him more."

"Of course sir. Yes." Puck said too quickly. Burt was right. The ordeal that happened in the past had made him appreciate and love Kurt more.

"All I want to say is, yes. I would love to see my son walk down the aisle to you." Burt said finally as he stood up and held out his hand to Puck. Puck was taken aback that it took him a few seconds to shake the older man's hand.

"Thank you sir. Thank you." Puck said happily.

Burt made a short laugh. "Call me dad from now."

***7***

"Cake coming through." Kurt smiled as he watched Sam balanced the huge cake as he entered the dining room. The blonde placed it carefully on the center and then paused to admire his work.

"Where's Kelsey?" Kurt asked as he put the final touch on his seafood pasta. Kelsey was Sam's seven month old daughter from Santana. The court had given Kelsey's custody to Sam right after Santana gave birth. The latter was still serving her time in prison. Kurt was really happy that Sam had Kelsey's custody. Kelsey had changed her dad to be a much better man. Sam told him that Kelsey was with the nanny.

"Hey man what's up?" Puck asked Sam as soon as he entered the kitchen. Kurt was happy to see that Puck and Sam became friends again. He was glad that he and Puck decided not to press charges on Sam because they both knew that the blonde was just forced by Santana to do things for her. And the fact that Sam was the one who brought Santana to the police was enough proof that Sam wasn't really a bad person.

"Good. Kelsey's teething and it drives me crazy." Sam said with a smile. "How about you? Did you already ask Kurt to - ?"

"You know what Sammy, I have something to show you." Puck said, cutting off Sam. Kurt's brows knitted in confusion. Puck was definitely hiding something from him. "Baby, I'll see you later." Puck said as he leaned down and dropped a kiss on his lips. Kurt watched as Puck almost manhandled Sam out of the room. As soon as the two was out, Tony walked in carrying paper bags.

Kurt noticed Tony's faraway expression. "Is everything alright?" He asked as he wiped his hands on his flowery apron. He knew that Tony and Maxxie were not in good terms ever since the pregnancy talk. But he was expecting that the two already settled the problem. It'd been two weeks since their pseudo-fight.

"Aside from the fact that Maxxie kicked me out of the room last night, yeah I think everything's fine." Tony said flatly as he dropped the paper bags on the table. "He told me that he doesn't want to see me and that he hates my hair and I smell like apricot and he hates it."

Kurt laughed. "He told you that?"

"Yeah and then he pushed me out of the room." Tony said. "He was like having PMS or some shit. I don't know."

"Have you talked again about the pregnancy?" Kurt asked as he sat beside Tony.

Tony nodded as he ran a hand through his black hair. "I told him that I don't care if he can't get pregnant. That I will still love him and I will not leave him but your best friend can be really stubborn sometimes. He told me he doesn't believe me."

Kurt clucked his tongue. Maxxie was always the drama queen. And then a really good thought occurred to him. "Aside from saying that he hates your hair, do you notice anything strange about him?"

Tony crunched his head thoughtfully. "I don't know, it was just minor things." Tony answered.

"Like what?" Kurt prompted.

"Well, he used to love my aftershave, saying that I smell sexy when I used it but two days ago, I saw him threw it in the waste bin and when I asked why, he said he could smell the thing from a good fifty mile radius and it made him dizzy."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully.

"And then he yelled at me for watching SpongeBob, said he hated his laugh. I don't get it, he adores SpongeBob, his ring tone was SpongeBob's laugh. It's weird alright." Tony added, oblivious to Kurt's knowing smile.

"Where's your drama queen?" Kurt asked.

"In Mac's room."

"Go get him. I need to do something with him." Kurt ordered. Tony obeyed with a confused look. Well, if he was right, everything would be just fine.

***8***

"Kurt! I swear to God I'm going to kill you for making me do this!" Maxxie shouted from the bathroom. Kurt rolled his eyes at Maxxie's behavior. After much pushing, he'd finally convinced Maxxie to take the pregnancy kit. It was a good thing that he had an extra in the house. "I so hate you right now!" Maxxie continued.

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently. Maxxie could be really annoying sometimes. After a few minutes, Maxxie came out and shoved him the stick with a glare.

"I would just end up disappointed." Maxxie muttered as he crossed his arms on his chest and leaned on the bathroom door. Kurt ignored his best friend and waited for the stick to show its result. After a few seconds, the stick had the result.

"Does that thing really work?" Maxxie asked as he tried to make a grab for it but Kurt was quicker and he dodged it from Maxxie.

"Well. It seems like Dr. Sullivan was wrong after all." Kurt said happily as he showed Maxxie the stick with a smiley displaying on the small screen. "Congratulations Maxwell, you're knocked up!" Kurt squealed as he enveloped Maxxie in his arms. The latter was completely speechless and he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

As the news finally sunk in, Maxxie shrieked like a banshee and then he was crying and laughing at the same time. Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew that the pregnancy hormones were finally kicking in. Maxxie kissed him on the cheek and then said thank you as he excused himself to get to Tony and bring the news.

Maxxie was no more than a foot away when Kurt heard him shouted, "Anthony, I'm pregnant!" And Kurt could laugh out loud.

***9***

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Puck said as he tapped his fork against his champagne glass to get everybody's attention. Kurt watched his boyfriend from where he stood. Everybody focused their attention to Puck. Even the oblivious couple, Tony and Maxxie, was in full attention. The two had been making out the past couple of hours and they didn't seem to mind the people around them. Well ever since the news of Maxxie's pregnancy, Tony had been floating in the room like a helium balloon, his smile never left his face even just for a second. Kurt was really happy that the two would soon experience being a parent like him and Puck. Kurt smiled inwardly as he saw Tony hugging Maxxie from behind, his hands on top of Maxxie's stomach.

"Baby, are you with me?" Puck asked jokingly, snapping him out of reverie. Kurt blinked a few times and nodded as blood stained his cheeks. Puck thought he was not paying attention. Then his eyes grew wide as he watched Puck shoved his hand inside his jeans pocket. Kurt somehow knew what was coming. He was kind of anticipating this ever since he caught Maxxie talking to Puck in a hush voice two weeks ago. The two were like conspiring against him. Puck finally found what he was looking for and much to his disappointment, it was just a slip of paper. While Puck was perusing the paper, he felt a vibration in his pocket.

It was a text message from Maxxie.

Ohmygod :P

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Maxxie who just gave him a knowing look. The message wasn't suppose to be cryptic but it became one.

"Okay so here it is." Puck said through the microphone. Kurt suddenly wished he hadn't hired sound system for Mac's six month mini-birthday party but Maxxie insisted that it would be really cool to have a disco themed party. He somehow doubted that the sound system had nothing to do with the disco theme. "When I first met Kurt Hummel, he was just one of the many pretty faces among the crowd. That time, I thought that there was nothing extraordinary about him. I thought he was just a stereotypical pretty face but I was wrong. Kurt was anything but ordinary. He's brave, he's strong, and he's beautiful and sexy as hell." There was a murmur of appreciation in the small crowd. Kurt looked at his dad who was currently sporting a huge smile on his face as he listened to Puck's speech. Little Mackenzie was sleeping peacefully in his dad's arms.

"I admired how he carried our daughter for four months without me to be there for him. I just want to say that the next time you get pregnant again, I wouldn't mind waking up at three in the morning to get you anchovies or pickles or whatever." There was laughter in the crowd and Kurt joined them. "Well, all I want to say is," Puck paused dramatically as he fumbled again with his pocket then he slowly walked towards him. "I'm willing to be stuck with you as long as you take me too." Puck opened the box and it showed a simple silver band. Tears welled up Kurt's eyes as his breathe hitched. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, are you willing to take my last name and make me the happiest man in the world?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded as he stood on his toes and gave Puck a lingering kiss. Everybody around them clapped and cat whistled. "I love you." Kurt said against Puck's lips as tears coursed their way down on his cheeks. Puck gently wiped them away as he whispered, "I love you too. So much. Both you and Mac."

"That wasn't the speech I wrote Puckerman." Maxxie said from behind them. "But congratulations anyway," he added as he gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and a hug for Puck. Tony did the same.

"Well, it sounded like a Hallmark card." Puck joked. "Your eyes are like the ocean and your hair is as soft as cotton candy. Seriously?" Puck added which earned him a smack on the head from the blonde.

Kurt continued to watch Puck and Maxxie's antics and laughed at them. He then raised his eyes to the sky and saw a shooting star.

He didn't need a wish right now. It had already been granted that one night when he met Noah Puckerman.


End file.
